Humanity's Strongest Levi Ackerman
by SweetScarletSky
Summary: Description Along with the other Cadets in the 104th trainee squad, Emirī Zoë trains to reunite with her long lost sister Hange Zoë. In order to stick together, she trains to join the Survey Corps but when she's in the arms of the Captain, romance may be possible in their lives.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to The Survey Corps

I, Emirī Zoë have trained years to be with Hange Zoë again. Once part of the 104th trainee squad, it is now official that I become a member of the Survey Corps. I look around to see if I can find my big sister; nowhere.

"What's wrong?" Sasha Braus, my closest friend had asked if I was okay.

"Oh it's nothing, I just thought I would have seen my sister is all." I sigh looking at my notebook and pencil I carry around everywhere. I plan record my journey of the Survey Corps until my unfortunate death occurs.

"I'm sure you'll see her soon." Sasha took huge bites out of her potato. She received the name 'Potato Girl' because when we first met Keith Shadis to train, she was eating a Potato. She had to run laps without food or water, thankfully Krista saved her arse.

"Hey don't worry about it. Besides, you should be happy! We made it into the Survey Corps." Connie was always excitable, a bit of a jerk at times, but he was really caring when it came down to it.

"Yeah, yeah." I sigh once again. I look over towards my left to see Armin chatting to Mikasa about the ocean, she was intrigued, I almost wanted to be part of it. Slightly to the right, I see brunette hair tied up in a pony-tail, and glasses indicating it was Hange.

"Hange." I whisper almost tripping out of my seat. I couldn't help but dash towards her; it's been years.

"Hange!" I call out hugging her from behind.

"Huh?" Hange turns around confused, I look up with tears in my eyes.

"Hange, it's been too long." At first she doesn't notice me, staring at me blankly.

"Emirī… it's you!" her voice rose in excitement. She didn't hold back, she squeezed her arms around my body, her warmth had made me feel like I was at home.

"Ehem…" Hange and I let go, I look up to see a tall man, thin, well built and blonde. It was Commander Erwin.

"I'm sorry Commander, I just had to see her." I explain, hoping. He nods.

"I understand, I will give you two sometime alone, we will discuss things later." Hange nods, she had the biggest grin on her face.

"Come with me! I want to show you something." Hange takes my wrist dragging me along towards an area I hadn't seen yet.

"This is my research facility, I've got books, diary entries, you name it!"

"Wow Hange, this place is amazing." I admire her collection.

"Now if I remember rightly, you prefer to write than read, so I want to give you this!" She passed me a pencil which had 'Emirī Zoë' engraved on the end.

"Wow Hange…" She knew this would have meant the world to me.

"I know, I'm just the best sister there is." She smirks, giving me a hug. We head back to the dining hall, everyone was still seated.

"Hey guys! This is my sister Hange Zoë."

"Well hello, very nice to meet you all!" Hange introduced her bubbly self.

"Does that mean you know Commander Erwin? And Captain Levi?" Connie put in, everyone sat closer wanting to know the information from Hange.

"Well of course!"

"Whoa! So what's Humanity's Strongest like?" Armin added.

"Well he's very stubborn I can tell you that." Hange blushed. I was confused, I hadn't known who Humanity's Strongest was, nor that there even was one. _Humanity's Strongest… who is the person? Are they really who they say they are?_

"Ehem," Erwin coughs for our attention "You all have been welcomed to the Scout Regiment, we want to congratulate you all on having the guts to help protect those around you…"

"Man look at those bushy eyebrows." Connie whispers to Jean, I couldn't focus on what Commander Erwin was trying to say, all I could hear was Connie Springer whispering every second.

"I heard the Captain is a real clean freak."

"Did you know the Commander forced the Lance Corporal into joining the Survey Corps?" I was about to burst, thankfully the Commander had finished.

"Off to bed, all of you." We all stand heading into the Cabin-like rooms.

"I'll catch you later sis!" Hange nudged me before walking off with Commander Erwin, it would have been nice to have seen her for longer. _I miss you already_.

"She seems nice, a little weird though." Connie commented on Hange's personality, I rolled my eyes, Connie always has something to say. We all chose a bed each, I was on the top bunk, Sasha had the bottom. The first night, I couldn't sleep at all, I tossed and turned continuously getting little sleep. Twilight, I get up putting on my new jacket, heading outside for some fresh air. Along the way, I see a small room door slightly opened. Always the curious one, I peek my head through having a look to see what was inside; I see a figure sitting in a chair drinking tea. Gulping, I slowly step away trying to keep quiet when I bump into a plant breaking the pot on the floor.

"Shit." I run around the corner hearing the door open. A rather short man stood there; slim, yet well built. I couldn't see his face, only the shadows from the darkness of the hall.

"Tch." He rolls his eyes. He took hold of the broom that had happen to have been leaning beside the door sweeping up my mess. _He really is a clean freak_. I remain quiet, I watch for a little while as he stops for a moment to look in my direction, I hid behind the wall before leaving until I reach the top of the building, sitting on its ledge. I look up at the stars as they glimmer, wondering if Mom and Dad are looking down on me. _I wonder if they're proud of me getting this far… I'm already making a mess, how am I supposed to kill a Titan if I'm that clumsy_?


	2. Chapter 2: The First Official Day

I was tired. When I reached our room, everyone was gone.

"Em! Where have you been? Breakfast has almost finished!" Krista had come in at the right time.

"I-I um-"

"Come on." Krista implies that I follow her. We walk past the same room, the pot had been completely cleaned up. Krista takes a seat next to Ymir as usual, I sit in between Connie and Sasha noticing we were all joined by Eren Jaeger.

"And what have you been up to?" Connie winked.

"I didn't realise you were all eating."

"Hange was looking everywhere for you, she even notified Captain Levi." I look around to see Hange was nowhere to be seen. _She notified Captain Levi? ..._

"Ehem." Erwin caught our attention, this time Hange and another man stood beside him. It was the short man from last night, his hair black raven, straight with an undercut and an emotionless expression on his face, he seemed somewhat intimidating.

"You will be sorted into groups, you will be moving to a new base each of you will be provided with your own rooms. Captain Levi and Squad Leader Hange will be moving with you, I will remain here." Erwin spoke to the eleven of us.

"I will take you to the barn, where the horses are kept, follow me," Erwin paused before staring at me "Except you, you have to stay behind." Erwin made it obvious. _Oh great_. Erwin took the other ten leaving me with Hange and the Lance Corporal.

"Emirī, this is Captain Levi." I gaze for a moment into his grey-blue steel eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Captain." He stays silent for a moment.

"Just make sure you don't break anything else under my watch." He stalks off. _I had not expected that_ …

"Did I do something wrong?" I look back to see him still walking until he had vanished.

"Oh no that's just the way he is, you'll get used to it!" Hange giggles. I knew the minute I saw him that there was something mysterious about that man. I stay silent whilst walking with Hange, Erwin had finished talking to the others.

"Emirī, as you were late, there's no horses left, you'll have to ride with Captain Levi."

"Why can't I ride with Hange?" Levi had turned his head to the side, the other Cadets stared at me eyes widened.

"Hange won't be with you as of right now." Erwin stated, Hange shrugged her shoulders with a smug look on her face.

"What about Sasha? She's my friend." Levi turns around, body faced to me, I kept myself staring at Commander Erwin.

"If you have a problem Brat, I'll make you walk." His tone was darkening, I greased him off.

"I guess I'll walk then."

"Tch." The Lance Corporal turned around. Getting on his horse, he kept himself emotionless. The other Cadets got on their horses, they had been given green capes.

"I'll give you a tip, don't make Captain Levi mad." Hange giggled before walking off. Captain Levi threw on his green cape clipping it together.

"Get going Brat." I didn't say anything, I didn't appreciate the way he called me 'Brat', it was rather annoying. I walked, obviously behind with Captain Levi. I took out my notebook and pencil Hange had given me, and started writing.

 _This is not how I imagined my first day would be; I thought we would have gone out and killed Titans by now, but obviously not since Captain Brat is more stubborn than you think. He's not all that great, Humanity's Strongest my arse…_

"What are you writing?" Captain Levi interrogated.

"What's it to you?" I reply back continuing to write.

 _I wish a Titan would appear out of nowhere and just_ _no that's not nice the wish upon someone_ …

 _Maybe if I gave him the chance_ …

"It's nothing sir." I sigh, my legs were starting to hurt.

"Are you ready the ride now?" I look up to him, our eyes connect, I couldn't stop staring.

"Yes sir." He stops giving his hand out to pull me up. He was stronger than I had originally thought. Once on the back of the horse, he started to make his horse gallop.

"You might want to hold on." I take hold of his waist sliding my arms around his lower abdomen. I felt him jolt, I must have accidently tickled him. I felt awkward at first, but then I gradually leaned closer. I must admit, I fell asleep a few times here and there I honestly don't know how I managed that. Once arriving, there was six horses, five people surrounded them.

"Captain Levi!" The only girl called out.

"So you must have been stuck with these guys?" A man with short yet curly hair had laughed.

"These are the new Cadets." I let go of the Lance Corporal. Everyone else had perfectly gotten off their horses, I was struggling. I knew the second I moved I would have fallen off. My ankle had gotten caught around Captain Levi's, making me fall on my side. I grew winded trying to get up, breathing heavily.

"Tch, take her to the infirmary." Captain Levi ordered the woman to take me.

"Come on." She helps me up, it hurt terribly. I limp holding my ribs whilst I gasp for air. We walk for a little while, reaching the infirimary.

"It looks like you've fractured a rib, you'll have to relax for a day or two, you should be fine." I nod feeling woozy.

"Thanks." She helps laying me carefully onto the infirmary bed.

"I'm Petra by the way, I'm part of Captain Levi's squad." I look over to her, she seemed very friendly.

"What's up with the Captain anyway?"

"He keeps to himself, Commander Erwin was the reason he joined in the first place."

"Oh…" There wasn't much reason, I just hope one day I'll find out.

"Do you think I'll be okay by tomorrow?" I knew I hated being in here the second I got in.

"Probably, but you won't be killing Titans, that's for sure." Petra blushed, I kept laying down.

"I figured as much." I sigh.

"I'll leave you to it." Petra leaves. If I was being honest, I kind of wanted her to stay. I close my eyes eventually catching up on lost sleep from earlier.


	3. Chapter 3: Squad Levi

"How are you doing?" I open my eyes not being able to look properly to see who it is.

"I'm okay," I sit up the slightest seeing Captain Levi holding a cup of tea "What the-" I interrupt myself with pain.

"Brat, just drink this." He insisted, I didn't expect the extra hospitality. I take the cup of tea, it was warm in my hands.

"Thank you." I take a sip, the taste had an earthy touch to it, yet it was sweet.

"It should make you feel better." Captain Levi leaves the room, I become stunned. I take another sip- more like a huge mouthful of tea before taking out my notebook and pencil.

 _Lance Corporal Levi had given me extra hospitality; he gave me a tea? Why would he do that? Petra had told me he keeps to himself, but I believe I will be able to crack him._

"Hey you." Sasha and Connie come in sitting on the end of the bed just as I put down my notebook and pencil.

"Hey, how was today?" I hold my tea, taking yet another sip.

"It was alright, but I almost starved to death!" Sasha exclaimed.

"We had a tour with Eld Jinn, he's second in command of the Special Operations Squad."

"Is Hange here?"

"No she's still talking to Erwin, she'll arrive in the morning, by the way, what happened to you?"

"Well I fell off the horse, getting my ankle caught around his stupid leg and now I have a fractured rib." I complained.

"I tried keeping it in, but I laughed." Connie smirked; as he would.

"I guess I'm fine to go to my room then, by the way, where's the Kitchen?"

"That's what I want to know!"

"Why's that?"

"I've got this cup, I want to return it before I go to bed." I attentively get up.

"I think Armin knows, we've got to get going, don't want to be late for the morning." Connie saunters out.

"I would help, but I'm so tired I think I've lost energy." Sasha yawns, leaving me by myself.

"Well great." I pick up the cup, notebook and pencil finding my way around. The Kitchen and Dining Hall was easy to find, I placed the cup in the sink about to leave it, but then I considered the Captain's cleanness. I see Eld from earlier today putting away the clean dishes from tonight's dinner, he gave me a smile before leaving. I grab the cloth running the cup under the water, cleaning it until I knew it was precise. I leave hopelessly finding myself stuck not knowing where to go.

"Excuse me," I see a man with dark hair turning around to my words "Would you be able to show me to my room?"

"Of Course, you must be Emirī Zoë, Hange's little sister right?" I nod.

"Yeah…" I pause, "I guess you could say I haven't really had a great day, falling off the horse and all."

"Don't worry about it Cadet, you know it's not always perfect, Petra pissed herself the first time she saw a Titan." I smile awkwardly not knowing whether to laugh or not.

"You're part of Squad Levi?"

"Yeah, I'm Gunther, by the way you have your own horse." He mentioned.

"That's good to know."

"Ah here we are, this one's your room, right next to the Captains." I look up at him with horror.

"You can't be serious!"

"He also doesn't sleep very much, so I'd be quiet if I were you." Gunther had left me be. I open my door; a bed and a desk and chair. _Thank god_. I put my notebook and pencil on my desk before taking off my jacket, a knock on my door startles me.

"Come in."

"Hi! How are you feeling?" Petra came in with a gentle blush on her cheeks.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you so much Petra." It felt nice for her to check up on me.

"Well, I'm just down the hall if you need me, come by anytime." She leaves, I take of my gear straps and my pants leaving me in my long sleeve brown shirt, long enough to cover my arse. I go into my bed, as soon as my head hit the pillow, I fall asleep.

"Cadet!" I was woken up by a dirty-blonde man.

"Yes sir?" Basically jumping out of bed, I stand straight, my hand on against my chest. He looks away.

"Put some clothes on for god's sake." He huffed leaving my door open. I rubbed my eyes, I bend over to get my clothes that were left on the floor, I turn back around to see Jean staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I cock an eyebrow, he shook his head continuing on. I pull up my pants, zipping and buttoning, clipping on the straps, putting the jacket back on. My shoulders shrugged over, I drag myself out to the dining hall sitting down opposite Eren, in between Sasha and Mikasa.

"Hey Gimme that!" Sasha bumped into my cup spilling juice all over my top. I look down, today I was the emotionless one.

"I'm so sorry! It was Connie's fault!"

"It's fine…" I get up, I plod back to my room. I take off my jacket before taking off my now dirty top chucking it on the floor. I try to do up my jacket, but it only just covers the top half of my abdomen.

"You look ridiculous." The familiar voice stated the obvious. I turn around to be handed a grey shirt.

"Thanks…" I take off my jacket once again, he stood there watching whilst I was in my bra putting on his shirt. I felt a little paranoid that he stood there staring, but of course he wouldn't have thought anything of it. I slowly walk past him, brushing against his jacket, I felt as stoic as he did. I don't bother returning to the dining area, I go outside to see my horse. I stand giving my horse a pat, taking my pencil and notebook out once again.

 _Why do I get the sense he follows me? Why do I have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach when I'm around him? Why am I having everything happen to me now? The second day already and I've had more contact with Captain Levi than I have with my own sister… this isn't how I imagined the Survey Corps…_


	4. Chapter 4: Detection

Today everyone cleaned HQ until it was absolutely spotless. I wasn't with Connie thank god, I was with Eren, Armin, Hange and Krista. Hange wasn't helping as such as she was more 'watching guard'. The same dirty-blonde guy from earlier this morning came in, I wasn't sure who he was exactly.

"Ah Mike! It's good to see you!" Hange spoke his name.

"I hadn't realised that was your sister Hange." She blushed, I continued to clean my designated area.

"Ah yeah, she's great! So, anything new Erwin wants?"

"He wishes to speak with you." Mike's voice was rather deep compared to last time. _Maybe that was because I was half asleep…_

"Awe thank you! Seeya Em!" Hange rushed off, Mike left at his own pace.

"What's it like having your sister as a squad leader?" Armin stopped, as did Eren and Krista.

"I guess it's alright, not a big deal or anything." I stop getting up to stretch, cracking my back.

"I've heard she's got a lot of books." Armin mentioned.

"I'll have to show you her facility once it gets transferred." I implied making Armin's smile widen.

"What's going on?" Captain Levi came around the corner.

"Sir, we've finished up." He checks the room, I couldn't tell if he was impressed or not. _That damn stoic expression…_

"Good, off you go to dinner." We all leave, I felt myself brush past the Corporal. We all take off our cleaning gear washing our hands before heading to dinner.

"Emirī! I'm sorry about this morning!" Sasha ran to me.

"It's okay, it's not the end of the world." I grab a plate, we grab our own dinner. I took a piece of bread, cooked potatoes and carrots, peas and boneless chicken. Sasha and I sit, I was next to Jean.

"Hey did you want something earlier?" I face Jean, wanting to answer to my own question from earlier on.

"No I um, I thought I saw something was all." He chose to look away.

"Horseface's blushing!" Connie teased. He really was blushing. _Why would he be blushing?_

"Don't call me that!" Jean rolled his eyes. Whilst I ate with my left hand, I used my right to write in my notebook.

 _He slams the door behind him, I jump at the noise._

 _"You are the only thing on my mind." He whispers in my ear. I turn to face him, he grips my arse pulling me forward, embracing me into a kiss. I grip his hair as he enters my mouth with his tongue. I force my legs around his hips, he takes me over to his bed throwing himself on me. I moan a little as he began throttling my neck. He slips off his white pants as he slowly reveals his length. I look down to see how huge it was, I wanted it badly. He then also takes my pants sliding them down my legs along with my panties. Without warning, he penetrates with a full thrust, allowing himself to go in and out as fast as he could._

 _"Ah Captain!" I yell._

 _"Ssh, no one needs to know…" He covers my mouth with his hand._

 _"Captain Levi…"_

"What are you writing?" Connie looks over, I try to cover my work but he takes my notebook holding it up high.

"Connie don't!"

"Alright, He slams the door behind him, I jump at the noise." Connie begins to read out loud. _This isn't good…_

"You are the only thing on my mind'. He whispers in my ear," Connie reads in a flirty tone, "I turn to face him, he grips my arse pulling me forward," The smile on his face had gotten everyone's attention that was on the table, "embracing me into a kiss. I grip his hair as he enters my mouth with his tongue- damn this guy must be pretty good." I began to go red, Connie continued to laugh in his usual way. I try to take back my notebook, but it just wasn't going to happen that way.

"More! This is great!" Jean insisted, I give him a death stare, even though he doesn't take notice.

"I force my legs around his hips, he takes me over to his bed throwing himself on me," Connie grins, everyone else seemed either interested or excited like Connie, "I moan a little as he began throttling my neck. He slips off his white pants as he slowly reveals his length!" Connie, Jean, Reiner and even Bertolt started pissing themselves laughing, and Bertolt isn't the one to talk much.

"Keep it going!" Reiner insisted, this was only going to get worse now that Reiner was part of this.

"I look down to see how huge it was, I wanted it badly. He then also takes my pants sliding them down my legs along with my panties!" Connie exaggerated the word 'panties' "Without warning, he penetrates with a full thrust, allowing himself to go in and out!" The boys continued laughing, I was on the verge of crying, full of anxiety. Eren and Armin were at least considerate.

"Connie stop! Please!"

"Ah- Captain?" He questioned, everyone went quiet "I yell. 'Ssh, no one needs to know,' He covers my mouth with his hand."

"Who is it?" Jean had his eyes widened.

"Captain Levi…" Connie looked at the book, then over to me. Bertolt give me a worried look, Reiner kept on grinning. I could see in Sasha's eyes how much she felt sympathy for me.

"Connie, can I please have my notebook back?" I reach out, my hands shaky.

"What's going on?" _Perfect timing much, of course you come at the right time._

"Nothing Sir, Connie was just giving back my-"

"I heard my name, so I am confiscating it." Captain Levi took my notebook from his hands.

"Captain please!" My eyes start to water, still he continues on with his expression.

"Come back for it later." He walks off, I storm off crying towards my room. _I couldn't have been more humiliated right now_ …


	5. Chapter 5: Heichou?

I wipe my tears away after half an hour of crying. The Lance Corporal was going to read through my notebook, and I couldn't do a thing. _Why did I write that_?  
"Fuck it," I get up heading towards his room.

"State your name and business-" Something didn't sound right.

"Emirī Zoë sir, I'm here for my-" an interruption of a groan sounded from his room, I slowly open the door, "Sir are you okay?"

"Tch." He looks up from his crotch. I notice how clean his room was, his desk almost cleared except for a tea and my notebook.

"Captain?"

"What made you write this about me?" He leans his elbows on his desk.

"I don't know Captain…" I look away trying not to stare into his glare.

"Come here." He commands, I do as he says standing right in front of his desk, "here." He issues to beside him.

"Whoa! Captain!" I look away from his erection. He grips onto my shirt pulling me face to face with him.

"Brat you let this happen again, I will personally punish you," I nod, he gradually lets go, "Now I have to get rid of it, and since you started it, you should finish it." He whispers clenching my hair.

"Captain, isn't this wrong?" He pushed my body towards his erect length, forcing me under his desk.

"Just get it over and done with." A knock at his door startled me, luckily no one could see me.

"Keep quiet Brat." His hand still clenching my hair.

"State your name and business." He remains stoic as usual. The person doesn't reply, they simply open the door.

"Have you seen my sister anywhere?" Hange frowns.

"No." _clearly a lie_.

"Huh… Well I thought she might have been here, I heard about what happened."

"You should tell your sister to keep it to herself." He tossed my notebook on the floor. Out of nowhere, I unzip his pants as he and Hange continued to talk. The first thing I do is swirl my tongue around his pulsing member, teasing him. _Captain won't like this_!

"You should probably go find her elsewhere." He says. _Damn, his still emotionless_ …

"I'll be sure to give this back." Hange sighs before slamming the door behind her.

"Brat! Do you want her to find out?" he forced me closer, his member reaching the back of my throat. I look up for a moment, this was punishment. His hand motions my head making movements with my lips. Captain Levi massaged my scalp whilst feeling the pleasure himself. After minutes of my pleasure, his fluids had begun choking me, leaving his length from my mouth.

"Don't you spit that out Brat!" He got off his chair covering my mouth. I had coughed attempting to keep my lips sealed, some of his fluids leaked from my lips before I managed to swallow it. I respire for air, Heichou cleaning his hand with a rag.

"You see what happens when you do things like that?" he dabbed the rag against my chin cleaning up the saliva and fluid. I nod. I couldn't tell how I felt, terrified? Excited? I didn't know what to feel.

"And cut the innocent shit, I know what you're really capable of." Captain Levi and I both stand from under his desk. I turn around hearing him zip his pants back up. I open the door slightly to see if anyone was around before leaving quickly and into my room. I take off my jacket putting it on my desk along with the bands that connect to the gears. On my bed, I see two white sleeveless gowns, five of my brown shirts, two extra pairs of the white pants, seven pairs of socks and fifteen pairs of panties and bras on my bed along with a towel and my green cape. _Thanks Hange_. I put them all in separate draws in the drawer, before taking a clean pair of underwear and a night gown for the showers. It only took five minutes, including my hair before rubbing my body with the towel. I get dressed into my panties sliding on my night gown as Sasha and Connie walked in together.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Sasha asked.

"I was outside feeding the horses." I spoke an obvious lie.

"Hey sorry about earlier." Connie apologised.

"No it's fine, to be honest I just wrote about the Captain not even thinking any of it."

"You have to admit, he's kina cute, the way he's hair is and all." Sasha blushed, Connie went to say something, but I interrupted.

"I went to get my book back but he wasn't there, I think Hange has it now." I somewhat lie.

"She's probably reading it." Connie smirked.

"The Captain doesn't faze me, he's just a short arse." I roll my eyes making Sasha laugh.

"So does this mean you don't have a crush on him?"

"Who said anything about having a crush on the Corporal?" My face went red.

"I'm hittin' the showers." Connie yawns, making it clear he was sick of me talking.

"I'll catch up with you tomorrow Sasha." I give her a smile heading towards my room. I put my dirty clothes in a basket provided before falling back onto my bed. I lay my head against my pillows whilst I await myself to droop my eyelids, falling asleep.

The morning sun wakes me up, glimmering through to my eyes, birds chirping. I open the boarded windows inhaling the freshness of nature. I decide to put on my fresh clothes and taking my dirty ones to the wash room. Hand washing, I rub with powdered detergent thoroughly before hanging my now clean clothes outside to dry in the sun. I was the only one up, I head to the Kitchen area to see Hange preparing breakfast for all the cadets.

"Good morning Sunshine!" Hange was in an excitable mood.

"Morning," I yawn "Did Captain Levi give you my notebook?"

"Yeah," she received it from the table, "What made you write all that?" I blush.

"I don't know what got into me, he was just being nice I guess."

"Wait," she paused trying not to explode her happiness "You have a crush on Corporal!" Hange giggled, I wanted to yell, Hange's mood seemed too good to ruin.

"You wish I did." I spoke getting the juice, tea and bread ready.

"Good morning!" Sasha spoke out, followed by all of the other Cadets.

"Here." I gave Sasha an extra piece of bread.

"Thanks Emirī!" She let out a squeal. Hopefully today we do something useful.


	6. Chapter 6: Combat

Every one of us was lined up with all of the other cadets. No one particularly gave a shit, but we tried combat anyway, just like in the 104th trainee squad.

"So, you got what it takes to beat me or what?" I was faced with Ymir. She didn't make it in the top ten, but I imagine she could have.

"I guess we'll have to see." She shows me the wooden knife, I attempt to take it until her fist stopped me.

"Do you really think it's that simple?" I hold my right breast where she had hit me.

"Of course not!"

"Arrogance won't get you anywhere, just because you were in the top ten, doesn't mean you actually have the skill." Ymir takes another swing, I was able to dodge it in time before taking hold of her wrist.

"What's your problem?" I attempt to elbow her arm, but she knees my stomach.

"My problem is pathetic people like you believe you can join the Scout Regiment just because you have family relations, some of us actually give a shit." I twist her arm before elbowing her shoulder.

"You think I don't give a shit? Think again." I whisper, about to attack. Unfortunately for me, Ymir bent over swinging my body over her shoulder. I kick her in the jaw, things just got serious.

"What so now you're playing dirty?" her voice was low, yet very intimidating. I launch up from my back onto my feet thrusting several punches in her direction. Ymir managed to miss all of them flipping backwards. I barge into her, she grabs me by the back of the neck before kicking and kneeing me several times.

"Ymir no!"

"Krista stay out of it!" I begin to cough up blood. Ymir gives me one last grin before I am slammed into the dirt ground.

"That's enough." Commander Erwin speaks, I look up to see everyone had been watching me. I was ranked second, _how could I be this idiotic_? I struggle to stand up, limping.

"Hey Ymir." I show her the combat knife. At first she was shocked, but then her expression changed to a smirk. I throw her the combat knife, she catches it showing off.

"Maybe next time." I whisper limping away from the others. I spit on the floor trying to get rid of the taste of blood in my mouth.

"Well don't you look like shit." The same man with the curly hair laughed.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Oluo, I'm part of Squad Levi, in our case we don't get beaten up like little runts." He yawns, yet he still decided to join me for my walk to the infirmary.

"So you've met Petra and Gunther right?" I nod just as we reach the infirmary, _again_.

"So Eld is the only one left, he's alright."

"I haven't met him personally, but he did give me a smile last time I saw him.

"Right." Oluo takes out bandages wrapping it around my head.

"Thanks…"

"You shouldn't be so rough, you have to learn to trust your comrades." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah whatever, thanks again." I walk out, he had nothing more to say, I faintly hear him groan, he must have bitten his tongue.

"Emirī!" Hange calls my name.

"Hange." I reply back, she looked petrified to see me.

"What the hell happened?"

"Just a rough combat fight, that's all."

"I have something you'd like to see!" Hange took my wrist, who knows what she was going to do. We walk, and all I can hear are loud roars, as if a Titan were to be around.

"Look!" I was right, she had captured two Titans… a four metre and a seven metre. Hange went up close to the seven metre.

"That one is Sawney, and this one is Bean!" She was overly excited.

"Hange! You are too close!" Moblit called out, Bean went to bite her, but she got out of its way.

"Whoa! That was too close my darling!"

"That's what I was saying!" Moblit yelled, _Hange is reckless sometimes… scratch that, most times_.

Dinner arrived, everyone kept staring at me.

"What?" I continue to eat my potato.

"Do you have another story to tell?" Krista asked, that was unexpected.

"About what?"

"Anything!" Jean input.

"I-I don't know, I could make one up I guess…"

"Please!" Sasha begged, I rolled my eyes.

"Alright fine…" _Crap, I have to think of something stupid_ , "This one is called drowned in love." I figured another love story wouldn't hurt.

"I hear the voices, I see light shine through my eyes, but I can't respond. 'Come on damn it! Breathe!' I couldn't make out what was going on at this point, all I could feel was water clash against my skin as I sink deeper, and deeper, the light disappearing.

'Breathe! Don't you dare leave me!' although I am underwater, I cry as if it still rolls down my cheek," I take a breather, everyone around me was in awe, I had to keep going "Breathe!' the last words I hear before coming back to life, gasping for air. Surrounded by damaged buildings, blood scattered everywhere, he kneels at my side, holding my body close for warmth,

'Don't you die on me, you hear me?'

'I won't…' I whisper. Captain?" He had appeared listening over Eren's shoulder. I hadn't realised how much I was into the story.

"I was intrigued by your story, it was better than last nights' shit." I scrunch my face at him in disgust.

"Don't get used to it Captain, I'm not reading you any bed time stories."

"Tch." Captain Levi walks away.

"He can fuck himself for all I care." I whisper, many were disturbed by my words. I regret my words, even though I was pissed.

"You really have something against him don't you?" Connie was wide eyed. I don't speak, I amble to my room. The thing about the Captain is that he was difficult to read, I could never know what he had against me, but maybe that's what I liked about him.


	7. Chapter 7: Cadet

_"Go!" I screech._

 _"Emirī!" I hear Hange call for my name, but it was too late. The Titan had taken me into its mouth. I felt its teeth sinking into my stomach, slowly and painfully. With a blink of an eye, a ray of blue appears, the Titan opening its mouth to have me fall out only to be caught._

 _"Come on Brat, did you think I'd let you go that easily?"_

I wake up in a huff. My breathing was erratic, it had to have been a nightmare… I feel my forehead, sweat had glistened, I knew I needed a shower. Roughly two in the morning, I walk to the bathroom bringing my uniform. Beginning to un-strip, I turn the hot water on, the shower steams adjusting the hot and cold water. I take my own soap scrubbing my body, drenching my hair. I stand there for a while, the heat of the water relaxed me until I decided to turn it off. Dressed in my uniform, I head to the roof top like the first night, this time avoiding any pots. On the ground, I lay myself down looking up at the stars as they sparkle and shine.

"It's so nice out here." I whisper to myself, hearing footsteps come in my direction.

"What are you doing up this early?" _Captain Levi_ …

"I could ask you the same thing." I remain staring at the stars, he sits himself next to me.

"Sleep is the least of my worries." I look over to him, I know he wouldn't just come out and say 'Hey, I suffer from insomnia'. I keep quiet looking up towards the stars again, he lays beside me, his arms crossed behind his head, just like mine were.

"About the other night-"

"Don't worry Captain, I won't let it happen again." I interrupt, I figured he was going to say something I didn't want to hear.

"The thing is Emily," I turn to him, he was the first person ever to speak my name in translated English "I felt rather appealed to your mind, the way you wrote it all." He looked over to me, something I had not expected from him. I blush, thank god it was night, otherwise he would have witnessed me blush.

"There's something about you, the way you act is different to what you believe in," _Totally not true at all_ , "You act like you couldn't give a shit, but I know you do."

"Captain, you've seemed to have got me all wrong, my dedication is a hundred percent, I want to save humanity."

"Tch, that's not what I mean," Captain Levi rolls on top of me unexpectedly, "This is what I mean." He leans in touching our lips, our tongues eventually dance together. I sit up as he kneels sitting on top of me. I break away, wiping away the saliva. He moves away, his back against the ledge wall.

"Captain Levi…"

"There's no need to call me Captain when there's no one around." He kneels once again. Face to face, I take my mouth into his cavern, once again our tongues entwine. I feel his breath in between kisses, it smelt earthy, as if he had just had finished drinking tea not long ago. I move away from his lips, down to his neck where his Cravat wrapped around his neck pulling it down, sucking lightly on his neck. I felt in control, his head swung back, I felt his breath flow against my neck. I left an obvious mark, except to be hidden by his Cravat.

"I'll see you later today Captain." I whisper to Levi, still calling him 'Captain'. He doesn't speak, I leave him in order to not be caught with him later this morning.

I sat down next to Sasha and Armin, after the kiss with Levi this morning, something felt different.

"Emirī are you alright?" Armin had asked. My head turns towards his direction, I notice Levi in the distance; the mark was showing.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." I give him a small smile, before hearing Connie say,

"Hey, the Captain's been busy." Connie tilts his head in Levi's direction, hinting my mark I made.

"You'd think he'd cover it up." Eren added.

"No way! He wants someone to see it, maybe it's you Emirī to make sure you stay away." Connie cocks both brows.

"As if I really give a shit."

"Come on! It's so obvious you like him!" Ymir implies, I roll my eyes.

"If I liked him, I would have already made my move." I lie. _As if I would make my move on the Captain… although I already have_ …

"Good point." Connie smirks.

"Ehem," Commander Erwin coughs for our attention like always, "get prepared for tomorrow, that will be our 57th Exterior Scouting Mission." We all stand heading out to the yards, I see Levi in a distance, I walk away from the line of the cadets who follow Eld Jinn. I pull Levi behind the horse pen slamming his body against the side of the pen's wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I kept a tight clutch against his jacket. As always, he wasn't fazed, he took my hands that seem to unravel his jacket at his touch.

"Why do you insist on fighting me? Your feelings won't change."

"Maybe if the world was different, I would have already considered my feelings to be true." I close my eyes before lying my head against his chest, _here come the water works_.

"I'm sorry Captain, but I can't love you if I'm going to possibly die tomorrow." I look up to feel my tears are being wipes away.

"You won't die tomorrow, I promise you that." Levi leans in connecting our lips, I backed off before someone would have seen.

"I have to go…" I let go.

"Alright…" A tear streamed down walking away from Levi, it was heart breaking. I am hopeless, I act as if I hate him, but in reality, I love him.

"I'm sorry…"


	8. Chapter 8: The Female Titan

I couldn't sleep, I had slept in my clothes already for tomorrow. I get up walking around in circles, this would be the first time outside the walls, but not the first time I would see a Titan. I decide to write in my journal.

 _Tomorrow is the 57_ _th_ _Exterior Scouting Mission, I can't guarantee that I'll survive, but I know I will try the best I can to keep living, because of Hange, because of him…_

I look up slamming my notebook shut, I love him. I get out of my chair heading to my door, to make the choice of seeing him now and telling him, things might be different tomorrow. Suddenly, my body fastens its pace, from being in my room to opening Levi's door to see him sitting at his desk staring at me in utter shock. I had slammed the door shut, Levi stood up heading in my direction. I don't hesitate, I streak clashing our bodies together, the realisation hit that I was making him mine. Our lips stayed connected, tongues swirling around in each other's mouths. I held his cravat pulling him as close as he would come, he grips my arse sliding down my leg lifting it up to his waist. I collapse my body onto his, he lifts me towards his un-used bed laying me down, still connected at the touch of our lips. He takes off my jacket as I untie his cravat throwing it away, before roughly removing his jacket. My arms move up his abdomen taking off his shirt in the process. Levi kicks off his boots, as do I along with my socks. I take off my own shirt, Levi slithering his fingers up and down my thighs, eventually removing my pants. Levi takes a moment to look at my body, only left in white lace panties, matching my bra.

"Levi…" I stroke his cheek, his hand covers mine sliding it down his body. I don't hesitate to take off his pants, his underwear sliding down along with them. I look down at his huge length, the second time now. I look up kissing the same spot I got last time.

"Wait…" Levi spoke up _, did he not want to do this_?

"I-I'm sorry Captain…" I crawl towards the end of his bed, he sits covering himself with his hands, I plunk beside him, looking down.

"A-are you sure you want this Emily?" I rest my nose against his shoulder touching his back with my wet lips. I swing myself over him, my legs knelt either side of him, his hands slithering once again up my thighs, and down pulling my panties with them. My stomach begins to form butterflies before he leisurely penetrates me, I moan at the slow entrance. My eyes roll back, Captain gliding his hands up and down my hips. I took grip of his hair clashing my hips into his. A sudden lift changed my position landing on all fours further up on the bed.

"Captain-" My moan interrupts as he thrusts begin to fasten. I turn my body towards him, he holds me down as I widen my eyes throwing my head back at his movement, mouth sucking sweetly against my neck. I felt him deeper hitting my g-spot where the pain turned into pleasure. My fluids released rather quick than expected, that hadn't stopped the Captain. Small squeals escapes my lips just as Levi groaned knowing he was close. Reconnected at the lips and one more thrash at the hips, Heichou released inside, I hadn't felt pleasure such as this before.

"Ca-Captain-"

"Ssh…" he strokes my hair out of the way of my face, I held him close. Our foreheads touch as we puff from the exercise.

"I guess you're right Captain..." I admit my feelings.

I was with Hange's Group, she wouldn't consider of letting me out of her sight when it comes to Titans. I saddle up my horse; I decided to give her a name.

"That's a girl Aiko, I believe in you." I pat her before getting on the saddle. I had almost forgotten about early hours this morning until now, it had hurt.

"You okay there?" Hange looks over, I clutch my lips shut nodding.

"Mhm." She smirks, we head out to the gates, this is where we would travel out beyond the gates. I hadn't seen Levi, he must have been behind with Eren on his watch. We began riding, side by side, Hange wouldn't let me out of her sight, as she was also determined to find Titans as Sawney and Bean were slaughtered. Titans had begun approaching by the time we were in our formation. We were with Commander Erwin, we had seen Red and Black smoke appear; An Abnormal. I knew some of us would die today, I was hoping I wasn't one of them.

"Oh shit!" I mutter under my breath, although we were safe.

"Head to the forest." Erwin instructed as we followed orders. We ended up stopping deep into the forest setting up traps, we stay high in the trees as we await Captain Levi and his Squad. Loud thumps come near, I look back to see Levi's Squad and a Titan showing intelligence. Hange had fired capturing her with ropes in every direction. I take a close look at her; she is a Female Titan.

"It couldn't be…" I jump down from the tree, taking steps closer towards her until Levi took hold of me swinging me onto a branch.

"Stay up here, I don't want to see you hurt."

"But Levi-"

"I can't risk it." He leaves landing on her head. I hear him interrogating her, until she roars loudly. I cover my ears crying from the loudness.

"Captain! Get out of there!" a huge swarm of Titans appear, turning to cannibals eating its own kind. The Female Titan was gone, just like that, but I had a feeling it she was someone like Eren; A Titan shifter. We attempt to kill the Titans to protect the Female Titan, but Erwin called it off. I had however, killed one before retreating to the tree. Levi had left to see if he could find the Female Titan's real identity, I have to tell him who it really is.

"Levi!" I catch up to him, he turns facing me still soaring.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be here!"

"Levi I have to tell you something!" A grumble occurred, a yellow light just like in Shiganshina.

"That can't be good." Levi takes my hand heading back to where we came from.

"She's transformed again." I whisper seeing another light appear.

"Oh no!" I head faster forgetting about my gas. On the way, I see Gunther hanging from his gear; he was gone. Eld… Petra… Oluo… _all gone_? I knew Mikasa would have gone out hearing Eren's Titan roar. Eren had fought, but then he was taken in by the Female Titans mouth.

"Eren?" I watched as Mikasa was in utter shock, before she chased after him, Levi grabbing her to prevent her from dying. I grew angry heading forwards, Mikasa and Levi follow. I knew what she was capable of; Mikasa attempts to slice her, but her nape crystallised. I throw my blades at her eye, unfortunately missing. Levi at the speed of light cuts thoroughly, Mikasa attempts to get her nape again, I stop her, Levi had groaned in pain; I heard a crack in his ankle. I grab new blades slicing at her mouth as her jaw slices open, Levi grabs Eren, and I land on the branch.

"Is he okay?"

"He's alive, and disgusting. What did I tell you about taking her out? We all get that you love him but don't be so crazy about it." He looks over to me, as if I had been hurt.

"Emirī!" I get up, Mikasa had grabbed me.

"I'm okay." I take Mikasa's hand leaving to make sure she's okay, I look over to Levi. I felt a scratch on my face, the blood dripping down as we all soar in the wind.

"Emirī! Did you find the Female Titan?" Hange concerned, Levi lands unsteadily on his foot.

"Hange he's hurt!" I put his arm around me, Mikasa takes a hold of Eren. I sit him down taking a bandage out of my pocket.

"You'll be okay." I whisper removing his boot attentively before bandaging his ankle.


	9. Chapter 9: The 57th Scouting Mission

I had reunited with Aiko, I ride after helping Levi get on his horse. Usually he would have been rough, but he doesn't say anything to me, and I can't blame him after what happened to his squad. Travelling back, Titans had approached when someone had received a body; Ivan. I stand up on Aiko, jumping towards one of the Titans slicing the nape. Mikasa had also sliced a nape, the other Titan had almost approached me when Aiko saved my arse. Levi had ordered the men to release the corpse; one was Petra's. We lose the Titan, I remain at my pace before we come to a stop, I sit down drinking water, a tear rolled down my cheek, I had rubbed it away before anyone noticed.

"You shouldn't do that next time." Levi speaks, I look down.

"I was just doing my job."

"Don't try to be the best-"

"Just leave it!" I cry, leading Aiko elsewhere. I see Armin and Mikasa with Eren, who was still unconscious.

"Are you okay?" Armin asked, I nod to reply.

"I just wanted to see if he was awake yet."

"Not yet, he'll be okay though." Armin speaks for the both of them. I nod walking away to see Sasha and Connie.

"Sasha…" I clench her into an embrace, Connie joins. I felt good that my friends were still around, Krista and Ymir then join. Jean, Reiner and Bertolt come over as well, basically huddling. All of us were close, even Mikasa and Armin join, I was in the middle. I look over Reiner's shoulders to see Hange and Levi staring, I felt sick that I had yelled at Levi considering how he just lost his squad.

"You guys are the best." I cry on Sasha's shoulder, eventually everyone let go.

"Back on your horses everyone." Erwin orders. I ride next to Sasha and Connie, Levi caught up at the front, he was somewhat beside me to make sure I was okay, and I didn't mind it at all.

We make it back inside Wall Rose, I walk next to my horse hearing a man call for Levi.

"Excuse me Captain Levi, my daughter is in your squad, I'm Petra's father," _This can't be good_ , "Before she sees me, I wanted to talk to you, she sent me this letter… she mentioned you respected her abilities enough to let her join your squad. That she was going to devote herself to you. Well, I guess she's too starry-eyed to consider how her father feels! Well, as her father, I think it's too early for her to marry, she's still so young, with so much to experience…" _Marriage? Was Petra in love with Levi?_ I look over to him, his face had dropped, he was broken.

"And we pay our taxes to keep those jerks fat and happy, how pathetic!" I stop in my tracks locating the man who spoke horrid those words.

"Say that again you lazy fuck! We work our fucking arses off to find out more about the Titans! We have comrades that died out there today! And you seriously think we're fat and happy? Look at yourself! What the fuck are you doing for humanity?" I scream in his face, I hear the people become quiet.

"Emirī stop-"

"No! We work hard and for what? Death?"

"Emirī -" I feel my arm being tugged. I realised it was Levi.

"People died out there!" I screech in the man's horrified face.

"Emirī!" I let my tears stream.

"Go fuck yourself you bastard!" I continue crying into the arms of Levi, Hange kept her mouth shut. I hear Eren cry, it made me more upset hearing him cry. We all walked reaching our HQ, everyone went to the dining hall except me. I dashed into the bathroom as I scrub off the blood off of my hands.

"Emirī?" Hange took hold of me as I sook into her arms.

"Hange they're gone, she's killed them today! Annie killed them!"

"Annie?"

"Annie Leonhart, she's the Female Titan! I saw it in her eyes!" I scream, Hange had widened her eyes. She was confused, but she knew I wouldn't lie about something like this.

"We have to tell Erwin and Levi about this."

"She killed his squad…" I mourn for Eld, Petra, Gunther and Oluo, "they're gone… I should have done something- I-"

"Don't blame yourself, you couldn't do anything." She attempts to calm me down.

"Hange, is everything alright?"

"It was Annie!" I cry, Erwin looks down at me.

"Say that again?"

"Annie Leonhart is the Female Titan, it's her!" I grab his hand covering them with mine "You have to believe me Commander, it's Annie! I saw it in her eyes, Armin told me about how she had Marco's gear after the subjects were killed, Commander!" He stares into my eyes, deep down I know he can believe me.

"This is a huge assumption Miss Zoë, you need some sleep, clear your mind."

"But you do believe me right Commander?" I plead, he closes his eyes as he sighs.

"I can't be sure."

"Commander please!" I drop to the floor again, this time Levi had come.

"Levi, take Miss Zoë to her room, Hange we need to discuss a few things with Mr Arlert." Erwin orders, leaving me with Levi. He limps, yet he chooses to carry me.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper as he closes the door behind him "I'm so sorry Captain." He takes off my cape and jacket, folding them putting them on the bed along with my gear straps, shirt and pants. He gives me my white night dress as I put it on myself.

"We lose some good people, but they had served good purpose," His thumb strokes my cheeks taking away the wet tears, "Don't cry, I hate to see you this way." He uses his rag dabbing my cheek on the scar where I had bled. He leans me down on my bed, covering me with the duvet.

"Today was a choice with no regrets, remember that."


	10. Chapter 10: Mercy

"Emirī? Are you awake?" Sasha and Connie sit at the bottom of the bed. I sit myself up before yawning.

"Sasha… Connie…" I lift the blanket off, I get up changing whilst we talk.

"We heard you say Annie was the Female Titan."

"Did you guys see it?"

"From a distance, not up close."

"Eren has to be taken to Stohess District, I think Commanders' got a plan."

"A plan for what?"

"They plan to stop the Military Police from executing Eren."

"That's bullshit." I imply putting on my jacket.

"Only some of you go, I believe you have to go."

"I will do anything to protect Eren." I slam my hand against my chest.

"Emirī, you've been called for a meeting." Moblit meets with me, I leave Sasha and Connie waving goodbye. I follow him into the Dining Hall where Erwin, Levi, Jean, Mikasa, Armin, Eren and another woman from the Scout Regiment were waiting. Levi wasn't in his uniform, but I guess that's because he had injured his leg.

"We believe we have uncovered the Female Titan's true identity," I raise my eyebrows, he ended up agreeing with me, "She won't slip away this time." Everyone except me took a seat before Erwin began discussing his plans and ideas.

"The day after tomorrow we'll be passing Stohess District and route to the Capital, that is when we'll strike. It'll be our first and only chance to do so. Once we've set foot in the interior, the government will assume custody of Eren and the Scouts authority to continue operations will be limited. Thus, unless we wish to concede defeat, we must flush out the enemy now." Eren nods understanding Erwin's words before he discusses his plans.

"So here's what we do," Erwin takes out the map, "Well in Stohess, we use Eren as bait, luring the target into this underground passage. The deeper, the better. Get her well beneath street level, that done she should be easily immobilised even in Titan form. If she transforms before reaching the tunnel, at the point she'll be your responsibility Eren."

"Uh, Right." Erwin's words finally stuck Eren, "So we know she'll be in Stohess? There's no chance she'll bolt before we get there?"

"No, she won't risk going AWOL."

"Wait, you mean she's-"

"Armin here identified her," Both Eren and Armin look at each other "She's an MP, likely responsible for the death of Hange's test subjects and a fellow trainee in the 104th Cadet Corp."

"You can't be serious? I trained with her?"

"I'm sorry but yes, she is one of us."  
"No… it can't be…" Eren's eyes widened in shock.

"Her name, is Annie Leonhart." Erwin confessed.

"You think it's Annie? Where's- Where's your evidence? Tell me."

"Obviously the Female Titan knew what you looked like before she attacked. Plus, she reacted to my use of your 'Suicidal Maniac' nickname, something only our classmate would know, but the biggest reason is suspect her, is that I have strong reason to believe she's the one who killed Sawney and Bean."

"You're kinda going out on a limb there."

"Killing two Titan's at once required a precision ODM strike, it only makes sense the killer would use the gear they're most familiar with."

"But, there was that whole equipment inspection, Annie's totally checked out."

"Except, the gear she presented, well it-it wasn't hers, it was Marco's!" Eren yet again grew into shock.

"I don't understand, what's Marco got to do all of this?"

"It's unclear…" Armin answers in sadness.

"Maybe you need your eyes checked!"

"Eren! I know what I saw the fact is-"

"Okay, I get it," Levi interrupts, "Do you have anything else on her? Any sort of concrete evidence?"

"Nothing sir…" Armin answer.

"There's fact that she looks like the Female Titan, that's enough isn't it?" Mikasa remained content.

"Really? What the hell's wrong with you? What kinda evidence is that?"

"Eren listen!" I slam my hands on the table, "I've watched her fight! You witnessed it yourself! Couldn't you see in your eyes it was her? She killed those innocent people…" I look down before lifting my hands off the table.

"So basically we're going after her without proof." Levi speaks in the awkward silence.

"You're kidding me right? This is insane! What if it's not her? What if she's not the monster you say she is?"

"If it's not her, she'll be cleared, end of story." Mikasa spoke out.

"No one wants to condemn her prematurely, least of all me. But, either we make a move on circumstantial evidence or we sit back and let the Centurial Government condemn you!"

"Do you even hear yourselves? You're all talking about Annie!"

"Eren, don't stand there and tell me this conversation isn't ringing any bells." I see in Eren's eyes where the realisation had hit him.

"You fought hand to hand with the Female Titan, was their anything about her techniques that seemed familiar? Dig deep, it's Annie, you know it is."

"The closest person we can think that looks like Eren is Jean Kirstein."

"Horse face?" Jean rolls his eyes at Eren's narky comment.

"We will have Jean act as you, whilst we sneak you into the underground."

"I want in on this." I mention.

"You're not going."

"I wasn't talking to you!" I spit at Captain Levi.

"Emirī!"

"I'm going, I'm not letting anyone else die!" Eren yells.

"Erwin!"

"I can't deny her, she is the second best rank, she would help."

"I vote no." Levi puts in, I roll my eyes.

"Well it's not up to you!" I glare at Levi.

"That's enough, she's coming with us, end of discussion," Erwin gets up "meeting adjourned." Everyone leaves, I stay behind with Levi.

"It's too dangerous for you."

"I could say the same thing." Levi struggles with his leg.

"I won't be fighting." He limps away. Left alone, I kick my foot against the table in anger before leaving. I meet up with Sasha and Connie outside my room.

"We leave in a couple of days, we confront Annie in Stohess." I say no more.

"Well we hope it goes well for you, I hope you can get something out of her, maybe she knows why Titan's exist."

"I hope we can get an answer too." I leaving heading out to the horse stables to feed Aiko.

"What would I do without you huh?" I pet her carefully as she chews on the hay.


	11. Chapter 11: Stohess District

I get myself ready to leave, saddling up until Commander Erwin startled me with his hand on my shoulder.

"You won't be needing your horse, we'll be going by carriage." In some ways I felt relieved, I hadn't felt right, I was feeling erky in the stomach.

"Alright." I turn to see the Commander get into the carriage, I step in taking a seat next to Levi, opposite Hange and Erwin.

"How is Eren and that getting to Stohess?"

"They will be using their gear." Hange informed, I remained quiet trying not to look over to Levi. He had worn formal pants and shirt, a suit jacket covering his shoulders, implying he was to take time off. The ride was silent, Hange and I were dropped off around somewhere in Stohess, whilst Erwin and Levi were to go to the courts with the other carriage, which had Jean as Eren.

"Hange, I think we should set up a decoy, just in case."

"You're not wrong there sis, I was thinking the same thing we did in the forest." I nod. Hange and I received help from those who lived within Wall Sina to help set up her weapons. Although Hange is crazy, she's very smart when it comes down to it.

"Did you hear that?" a loud noise had appeared after the striking yellow light flashed.

"She didn't make it down, quick! Everyone on the rooves!" I yell, I had grabbed my gear heading on top of the roof, I could see Annie from a distance.

"This is not happening!" I run in her direction.

"Emirī no!" I leave, I see Mikasa attempting to fight her, leading away from the collapsed building.

"Annie stop this!" I yell, she gives my one look and almost swats me like a fly.

"Mikasa! What's going on?"

"Eren couldn't transform, we have to lead her away!"

"Over here you bitch!" I throw my blade at her slicing a part of her face. I begin running alongside Mikasa, Jean and Armin leading her into our trap.

"Now!" Hange fired her weapons, making her fall to the ground. She glides her way down to face the Female Titan. Hange started interrogating her showing her sword right in her eye. Annie managed to kick the weaponry away, standing up and dashing off.

"She broke free?"

"Damn it! We didn't have enough time to set enough traps! Don't let her get away!" I instantly go after her, as with many others from the Survey Corps that had already been at Stohess District. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Eren heading for Annie, I get out of his way. They run anywhere and everywhere destroying buildings, possibly taking lives of innocent people. They fight each other, Eren gets defeated by Annie, and somehow Eren takes Annie down yet to be kicked away as she attempts to climb up the wall, until Mikasa slices her fingers, falling.

"It's over Annie, now fall." Mikasa pressed down on her face with her feet. Eren got back up, running towards Annie before ripping off her nape.

"Oh! Oh no! He's going to devour her whole!"

"Eren! Back off!

"Don't do it!" I soar to Eren on the ground, I make a slice in Eren's leg, Annie had turned crystallised, now comatose. Eren and Annie's Titan form began merging.

"Stop it Eren!"

"It's not a good to eat our key evidence! You idiot!" Levi had sliced Eren's nape as he had been free from his Titan form. Levi took Eren to the ground, Mikasa and Armin had made sure he was okay, as Jean stood there yelling at Annie trying to chip the crystal, Levi stops him.

"What did I tell you about getting close without thinking?" Levi glared, instead of being sorrow, I walk away. I look back in shame before continuing to go on.

I was with Hange and Levi in the dungeon of the Survey Corps, we had returned home. Chains covered her, Annie's facial expression looked sad, I could tell she was crying, something must have been dark for her, that she must know about the Titans. For now, Eren has the key to his father's basement.

"There's so many questions I want to ask." Hange sighed, I walked away leaving her and Captain Levi to think. To think Annie was the Female Titan, _who could possibly be the Colossus? Or even the Armored Titan_? I bring myself to the dining hall, I look over to Bertolt and Reiner; _they must know something_.

"You guys close to Annie?"

"Well not close, but we all came from the same place."

"Right," I felt intimidated by Reiner "do you think the Armored and the Colossal Titan could be here too?" Bertolt went red as Reiner cocked an eyebrow, something was odd.

"I can't say you're right for sure, I'm not even sure myself, could be anyone." Reiner spoke.

"Did you see them?" Bertolt nodded to my question.

"I remember seeing the Colossal, how huge he was." Bertolt spoke.

"He?"

"Well I didn't see it having breast." Reiner had a smug expression.

"I guess, but I just don't understand, how Annie could do this you know?"

"There's always a reason, Annie had a rough time growing up, no one knows why, but I believe that there's something we don't know." Beyond his quietness, Bertolt was intelligent.

"I guess you're right." I walk off. Something seemed odd, the whole place felt cold and icy. Out on the ledge I sit watching the sunset go down, things weren't right, but I wish they were.

"Hey." Connie came out, this time it was by himself.

"Hey." Connie sits next to me, his body very close to mine.

"I have to tell you Emily, you are very beautiful." I was shocked by his words. Out of all people, Connie Springer had complimented me.

"Thank you." I sigh.

"I wish this world was a better place, that way I could be with you." Connie placed his lips on mine, I backed away straight away.

"Connie, what the hell?" I look over to see Sasha staring with shock, until she ran off with tears in her eyes.

"Sasha wait!" I run after her, but she had slammed her door in my face, "Sasha…"

"Go away!"

"Sasha it wasn't like that!"

"I can't believe you! Leave me alone!" I slide my back down her door.

"Sasha he kissed me…"

"I don't care, you still technically kissed!"

"I'm sorry Sasha." I cry, I don't hear a response.

I stay for hours, falling asleep here and there until Levi came in my direction.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to apologise to my friend Captain."

"What for?"

"It's complicated Captain." I couldn't tell him in front of Sasha's door, she might hear me talk to Levi.

"Brat, get over yourself." He grabbed my wrist dragging me up until we reached my room. My face was damp with tears that had dried.

"What's going on?"

"I was out on the roof, and next thing you know Connie kissed me."

"Springer did what?"

"He-he kissed me." I cover my face, I expected Levi to yell at me, but he removed my hands.

"And Braus must have feelings for him right?"

"I swear I stopped it straight away, I wouldn't do that to her… or you…"

"Don't worry, things will be fine tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12: Complicated

Several weeks later, Sasha and I were still on bad terms. Every time I would go up to her, she would walk away. I hardly ate, but when I did I felt sick. I had a tiny cut off piece of meat in my mouth, and when I saw the blood dripping from the meat on my plate, I felt sick launching up my throat. I cover my mouth quickly sprinting for the toilets. I let it all out, my arm on the edge of the seat.

"Are you okay?" I turn around to see Sasha.

"No," I cry over the seat, "Sasha I would never hurt you, I promise it won't happen again." I cry harder, Sasha had given herself thought.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for not letting you speak." She braids my hair, getting it out of the way.

"I don't understand why I'm so emotional, I can't handle this right now." Sasha rubs my back.

"Things will be okay, hey I guess you can say I'm off my period now." Sasha chuckles at her comment. The moment she said it, realisation had come to me. I stand up flushing the toilet before washing my mouth out.

"I was supposed to get my period two weeks ago," I look down, then up the Sasha, "Oh fuck!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"You don't think I could be… you know…" Sasha covered her mouth in surprise, "No way…"

"Don't tell me you got with Reiner!"

"What no way! It's worse…"

"Bertolt?" I shake my head.

"Wait…" she fogs up the mirror before writing a name.

"Aha, no way! Eren? I mean he's cute and all but no."

"Horse Face?"

"No!"

"Oh shit," That was the moment she realised, "So, all this time you really did like him huh?" I nod.

"You can't tell anyone! I don't even know if it's real or not, I could just be unwell."

"Are you okay Emirī?" Krista had come in.

"Krista! I need you to do something for me." I pull her hand towards my stomach.

"What are you- Oh?" She pressed down, only to feel something.

"I need to know, can you promise not to tell?"

"I promise," she feels around more before taking her hand away, "it's confirmed, but don't worry, I won't tell."

"Hange, I need to tell you something," I sigh, "I'm pregnant."

"Eh, you could do better than that." Sasha inputs.

"God damn it! I'll never get this right!" I throw my hands in the air.

"Okay, well then practice telling Captain Levi." I shake my head.

"No, no way that I am telling him!"

"When did you guys… you know?"

"Around a month and a half ago?"

"Okay, what was it like?"

"Sasha!"

"What? Is it bad that I want details?" I roll my eyes.

"I can't do this!"

"You know you'll start showing soon."

"Fuck!" A knock at the door had startled me.

"Come in." it was Connie.

"I heard something was wrong."

"Emirī's pregnant with the Captain's baby." Sasha blurted.

"Sasha!" Connie shut the door before pissing himself laughing.

"Connie! You can't tell anyone!" He shut his mouth.

"I wondered why you ran off so suddenly. Oh this is gold!" Connie held me tight.

"Connie?"

"Oh, by the way, your boyfriend was looking for you earlier after you left, Ymir said you went to be sick, I think he's still looking for you actually." I let my head hit my palm.

"This is bad." Another knock at the door startled me. I hide beside the dresser and the wall.

"Come in."

"Have you guys seen Emirī anywhere?" Levi…

"I think she's at the infirmary." Sasha made up.

"If she comes back this way, tell her I'm looking for her." He closes the door, I step out from hiding.

"He's most likely going to see if I'm okay, how am I going to tell Hange?"

"Tell her first." I nod, leaving without warning running to Hange's room, not far from mine.

"Hange!" I call out, she rose from her desk the quickest I had even seen.

"What's wrong? I heard you were sick!" Hange held my hand.

"Hange I'm with a child." I spat it out.

"You're what?"

"Hange, I know what you're thinking, it's bad I know, but-"

"Whose is it?"

"Hange I can explain-"

"Emirī Zoë, you tell me right now!"

"Captain Levi's." I spat again. My eyes remain wide as Hange looked as if she was going to murder somebody.

"You're joking right?" I shook my head, her eyes wide open, "That little prick!" she yells about to storm off.

"Hange wait!"

"What?"

"Can't you just be happy for me? He doesn't know yet!" She stares into my eyes.

"He doesn't know yet?"

"I found out today, I wanted to tell you before I tell him, I don't know how to tell him…" Hange grabs my hand.

"My little sister…" Hange embraces me, "I'm going to be an Aunt!" she became excited.

"I don't know how to tell him Hange…" I whisper in her ear. She backs off a bit.

"When you're ready, Emirī." I nod.

"Hopefully that's soon."

"But no more flying Omni-Dimensional Manoeuvre Gear, promise me?" I nod. He needs to know, Captain Levi needs to know that I am carrying his child.


	13. Chapter 13: A Choice with No Regrets

In my room, I sat at my desk beginning to write.

I found that I'm with a child. Three months after the 57th Exterior Scouting Mission, I am now with a child. The father is Captain Levi, I don't know how to tell him, and I am afraid how he will react to it. I am starting to form a bump, and I wish I wasn't because now it will be obvious. Levi and I have been distant, I wish I wasn't such a coward and told him already. As of lately, our mission is to find out about Annie Leonhart, and next week, the 58th Exterior Scouting Mission is supposed to go on, but I can't in this state.

I feel my stomach move, the foetus inside had moved and I couldn't share this amazing moment, because I hadn't told him. Quiet knocks sound, I close my notebook hiding it in the drawer before answering,

"Come in." I stand to be face to face with Commander Erwin.

"Emirī, you understand that the next Scouting mission is next week," I nod, "as you are in an unsuitable condition, you will be terminated from leaving outside the walls."

"Condition?" Erwin tilts his head up.

"It is important that I know everything Miss Zoë." Hange must have told him.

"Yes Commander." I nod again.

"Have you told him yet?"

"No sir, I don't know how to tell him sir."

"You need to tell him tonight, or your position will be revoked from the Scout Regiment, do you understand?"

"Yes Commander." I salute, my right cuffed hand placed against my heart. Erwin salutes back before leaving my room with the door open. I too leave heading for the dining hall for dinner. On my plate was Potatoes, Bread and Boar. I sit opposite Connie, and in between Sasha and Reiner.

"So have you told him about the baby yet?" Connie asked, everyone on the table looked at me.

"No not yet."

"You're knocked up?" Reiner questioned, everyone at the table went quiet.

"Yes, but he doesn't know."

"Who's the father?" Eren asked. I bite my bottom lip to see Levi drinking tea in a distance.

"How far along are you?" Ymir queried.

"I'm three months."

"Congratulations." Armin smiled, he was the only one that didn't seem interested, but simply happy.

"Don't tell me it's Horse Face's." Eren smirked, Jean had gone red.

"No, of course not."

"Does Hange know?"

"Do you think it's a boy or girl?"

"What are you going to name it?"

"That's enough!" I yell standing up, the whole room was silent. I take off not wanting to see anyone, I couldn't handle anything as of right now. About to walk into my room, a hand grabs my shoulder.

"What?" I glare to see Levi before relaxing my face.

"What's going on?" I don't say anything, I hold his warm hands. His presence made me flutter, like the first time we really connected.

"There's something you should know," standing out in the hallway, I feel it move again "I'm expecting- we're expecting." Levi let go of my hands, I couldn't tell if he was in shock or if he was fine.

"Levi please say something." I feel his cheek as he looked down at my small formed bump, before up to me. He took my hand opening my bedroom door and closing it behind him. My body leaned against the door, Levi lifts up my shirt feeling our foetus move inside me.

"It moved…" he whispers moving his hand more. I place my hand over his, for a moment it hurt and I scrunch my face.

"Are you okay? Here, sit down." He helps me sit down. I hold my stomach as the pain leaves, I take a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I lean my head against his shoulder "I'm just really tired." I allow my eyes to close as he picks me up shuffling me in a laying down position. He takes off my boots before my gears and jacket allowing me to get comfortable.

"Go to sleep." He plants his lips on my cheek.

"Levi?" He swipes his fingers across my face, "Stay." I hold his hand tightly, he lays beside me, staring deeply into my bright blue eyes. I bring my body close to his; his warmth calmed me, I felt different whenever I was beside him, and with a baby on the way, things were a whole lot more complicated then I had originally thought.

"Are you happy about this Levi?" he doesn't speak, he chooses to embrace my body sweetly sucking on my neck, just where my sweet spot was. His body rolls on top of mine, making extra sure he's careful of the baby.

"I couldn't be any happier, Emirī Zoë, I never thought I would have found love until I found you." A tear slips away, to think he couldn't love until I came around had made my heart beat a hundred times faster.

"Levi?" he chooses to sit up, as so do I, "I-I hope it's like you." I see his eyes light up.

"That would be a curse to be like me." I don't try to argue, I hold him close.

"Don't say that…" I whisper in his ear. Captain Levi holds my upper back and head, gripping onto my soft red hair.

"I love you," he plants kisses in between his words, "so much." I choose to lay myself back down, pulling the duvet over my shoulder, Levi doesn't lay next to me, but sits in my desk chair falling asleep.

"Emirī what was that?" Currently in the church where it would constantly rumble from humungous stomps.

"I don't know!" I look out to see the Female Titan running around attempting to find what she was looking for. I head outside, underneath a roof, thousands of people were running, and next thing you know, I'm caught it the hand of the Female Titan. She picked me up; she knew it was me. I watch as her mouth widens breaking the corps-like jaw before swallowing me whole.

"Emirī what's going on?" Levi holds my hand, I must have yelped in my sleep.

"It was just a bad dream." I take deep breaths before feeling my lower abdomen.

"Go back to sleep alright?" I lay myself down, this time, Levi decided to snuggle in next to me.

"I think I'm okay now." Face to face, I felt comfort and warmth, something I had never imagined I would be doing as of this moment, nor in the near future.

"I feel like I still don't know much about you, when's your birthday?"

"February eight, how about you?" I giggle.

"December twenty-fifth." His birthday was on Christmas, not knowing if we celebrate Christmas, what the most important thing is that he is loved and treasured on his special day, which was coming up in two months' time.

"Your birthday is on Christmas?" he smirks, which I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Yeah I guess it is." He sighs in contempt, this was a very different Levi. I sit myself up where he became cautious again, I lean climbing on top of him.

"Captain." I whisper in his ear grabbing his hand rubbing up towards my breast. I let his hand caress, both hands cover his. I could see in his eyes that he was enjoying it, the next thing on my mind is taking his hand where it's never been. Using force, his hand glides downwards until reaching my pants. His wrist rotates continuing to slither down. My breathing becomes heavier; erratic just as his fingers insert one at a time. He stares in a stoic expression, yet he knew how to be erotic when he wanted to. Strong movements with his fingers, it was jaw dropping; I wanted to moan but I couldn't. I burry my head into his chest, my tongue motions on his collar bone. My lips graze against his incredibly soft skin between pants and small moans.

"He-He- Heichou…" I grip his hair messing it up. Growing wet, he takes away his fingers placing them on his lips as his tongue swirls around them tasting me.

"You're very dirty." His words made me shiver, his body suddenly on top on mine. I felt his erection growing as it bulges against my sensitive area. His arms pinned me down, legs placed on either side of my hips.

"I believe something needs to be done."

"I believe so."


	14. Chapter 14: Condition

I am being treated as if I'm fragile, every time I attempt to do something, someone is there to assist me. I still sit at the same table with all the other cadets for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Levi insist I sit with him, but I still want my friends around. No one questions me, but sometimes I see some of the guys staring, I feel intimidated at those times, but I guess they just want to know things. I am five months pregnant, and my stomach is huge, I don't understand why it's so big. I wish I could do things, train for humanity and save us, but I guess it's just not happening.

"Are you okay?" Krista sat opposite me, I bring myself out of my daze.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." I take a deep breath.

"How do you do it?" Jean asked out of the blue; he was one to be curious.

"I guess I'm just use to it, but man my back is killing me that's for sure."

"Maybe you shouldn't have slept with the Captain in the first place." Ymir snubbed me off.

"Ymir!" Krista scolded.

"No she's right, I just sometimes wish I could still be out there saving humanity, but instead I'm just doing nothing." I sigh, Reiner puts an arm around me.

"Don't be so worried, we're all still here."

"Just think, you're carrying life." Armin put in, Mikasa nodding.

"And just think how cute it's going to be!" Sasha exclaimed. I giggle feeling a kick.

"Whoa, that was just weird."

"Do you mind if I-" Bertolt was too shy to finish his sentence.

"Oh you guys go for it." I press his hand down lightly, Reiner feels on the other side.

"Hey I felt something." Everyone around the table gathered closer.

"So did I." Reiner added. The thing was, they were in completely opposite each other.

"That's not possible, that's just-" this was the moment I had realised.

"Could it be twins?" Armin asked. My hand covers my mouth, I felt more joy.

"I think it is." I shed a tear, Krista wipes it away.

"Do you think Captain Levi would like this?" Eren was cautious, I send him a smile.

"Two babies? Oh my god that's even better!" Sasha almost jumped up from her chair.

"What's all the commotion over here?" A familiar voice sounds, one I hadn't heard in ages.

"Hannes!" Eren calls his name.

"Good to see you're still alive- my gosh!" Hannes sees me. He was a great friend of my fathers'.

"Look at you!" I stand up giving Hannes a quick hug, "I had not expected this in the Scout Regiment."

"Well neither did I." I give a laugh.

"You take good care of yourself, and especially you Jaeger." He gives a smirk before walking off.

"I didn't know you knew Hannes." Eren spoke.

"Well he's a family friend." I sit back down.

"Have you thought of any names?" Jean had blushed the slightest.

"Come to think of it, I haven't really discussed this with Captain Levi."

"Connie is a great name!" Of course Connie would say that.

"Only you Connie." Sasha blushed, it was obvious she liked him.

"I might go to bed, I am so much more tired these days." I yawn.

"Night Emirī." All in sync, they wished me good night. Dawdling away, I hold my back whilst thinking of what to get for Levi, his Birthday and Christmas was in two days.

"Tomorrow, I'll go out and collect tea leaves, he'd like that," I speak to myself "I really don't know what else…" about to enter my room, Hange stops me.

"Emirī! You are glowing!" Hange feels my stomach; she and Levi didn't have to ask for permission as they were family.

"Hange, I think its twins." I hold her hands over my bump, she felt a kick either side.

"Holy Cow! That's amazing!" she grips my hands holding them close to her.

"I have no idea what to get Levi for his birthday." I sigh.

"Get him a broom!" Of course she was only joking, I rolled my eyes.

"No I mean something really special, not just tea leaves."

"Give him a Dad guide book."

"No, Hange I mean something that says something."

"You mean like a locket or something?" Cocking an eyebrow, it was exactly what I was after.

"That's it! I will go down to Wall Sina first thing in the morning and get it for him!"

"Wall Sina? Emirī that's too far to travel here and back, it'll take ages!"

"Then come with me!"

"Emirī…"

"Please!" Hange rolled her eyes.

"Alright fine, first thing in the morning." A tight squeeze, I thank her.

"You see? It wasn't that long!" I keep my cape around me, so no one would notice my bump. Hange and I keep our hoods up until arriving in the jeweller's shop.

"The Survey Corps?" The shop keeper and a few other shoppers stood still, not knowing whether to be in fear or not.

"It's okay, I'm just here to purchase something." I announce.

"What are you after?" The woman sent a genuine smile.

"Well I'm after some kind of locket, something for my partner, his birthday is tomorrow."

"Well I have the perfect thing for you." She pulls out a tiny box, opening it up to a golden rectangle shape hanging by a small chain. The woman opened it up, allowing to have words engraved.

"This is perfect!"

"What would you like to have it written in it?" I write down the words.

You are my Choice with No Regrets 3

"Here." I hand her the paper. She nods getting straight onto it. I look around to see someone from the Military Police watching us.

"Two women from the Survey Corps?" A girl smirked.

"And?"

"You shouldn't be here you know that right?" I spin myself around, her eyes directly towards my bump.

"Oh, so it's true, someone really is carrying a child." Her smirk grew wider.

"Hitch Dreyse right?" Hange turned with a glare.

"That's right."

"I believe it's none of your damn business being here."

"Hange wait!" I hold her arm.

"I was ordered by Nile Dok, wait until he finds out about this."

"You tell him, and you'll be Titan bait in seconds' smart arse!" Hange threatens.

"Titan's don't come here."

"How about I break that wall?" Hange refers to the wall that was resealed.

"That's enough!" I say as the shop owner had finished.

"Here, it's all done." She had it in a small box.

"Thank you," I bow slightly, "how much?" the woman put her hand up.

"You have done great deeds in the past, please just take it."

"Thank you so much!" I hold her hand before letting go. About to leave, Hitch stops me in my tracks.

"You wait until Nile hears about this." Hitch storms off, I was definitely in trouble now.

"Come on, let's go." I take Hange's wrist dragging her out back to the horse and carriage.

"That girl has made me mad."

"Hange…" I hold her hand "don't worry about her, everything will be fine." She sighs laying her head against my shoulder for the rest of the ride home.


	15. Chapter 15: Worry

Hange and I arrived right on dinner time, I hid the box in my pocket of the Survey Corps jacket that I still wore. As I had gotten out, Captain Levi headed in my direction.

"Where did you go? I was worried about you." He held me around my waist. My eyes shut being in his arms, I lean my head against his beating heart.

"I've been busy," I plant a kiss on his lips, "Come on, dinner is getting cold." He takes my hand before I could leave.

"I have something special first," He led me towards his room, "close your eyes." I smirk doing as he tells me too. He uses his hand to cover my eyes, walking behind me.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" I giggle until I hear Levi open the door. I cling onto his arms whilst walking into his room. He removes his arms closing his door.

"Alright." I open my eyes to see the Captain had prepared a cot.

"Oh Levi!" I embrace his body, the only thing in between us was our twins.

"I know it's terrible but I wanted to try make something for it." He placed his hand on top.

"Levi, do you think you could build another one?" he looks up in confusion.

"Another one?" I place his hands either side of my bump. I stroke his cheek.

"It's twins." My forehead leans touching his. My eyes begin to stream tears, his fingers sweep my tears away. I let silence roam the room, my arms around his neck, his arms around my waist. We rock side to side, in the moment of silence.

"You should probably feed the three of you." His hand feels my jaw. We leave his room holding hands, for a moment I wanted to let go but then I realised I shouldn't care what others think. I smile until seeing Erwin staring, which was when I let go of Levi's hand. I felt intimidated and distressed, I let go if his hand walking away to sit at the table. I sit next to Eren, covering my mouth.

"Hey what just happened back there?" Eren whispered, I cover my face trying not to become over emotional.

"I just saw the Commander and I just walked away, god now I feel sick." Eren looks over in Levi's direction.

"He just looks like normal, you should eat." Eren shows me a plate.

"I can't I feel sick." I took hold of the fork.

"You have to eat!" Sasha exclaimed with her mouth full of potato. Reluctantly, I take a bite of bread, starting to feel hungry. Within minutes, I finished my plate.

"Did you want more?" Sasha offered her food, but I couldn't do that to her.

"No it's okay."

"You're eating for three! Just take it." Sasha put her other piece of bread and two potatoes on my plate.

"Thanks," I take huge bites, "God I hadn't realise how starving I was." I wipe my mouth with a napkin.

"What's it like to carry infants?" Eren questioned.

"I don't know how to explain it, but it kind of seems like I have a purpose to be here, like I-" I pause feeling a huge kick, "Whoa." I hold my bump.

"Are you alright?" I get up, Sasha stands at my side.

"Yeah I'm okay I'm just…" I start to have a dizzy spell.

"You're not okay, Captain!" my breathing fastens its pace, and next minute Levi was at my side. I look up, but my sight goes fuzzy and static, my brain wouldn't even allow me to speak.

"Emirī can you hear me?" my eyes close, I feel hands on my face, but instead I faint.

I wake up in a hot sweat on the floor of the dining hall. My body trembles and Eren and Sasha assist me, Levi supporting my head.

"Emirī can you hear me?" Levi speaks quietly. I open my eyes inhaling a lot of air. My breathing was a little erratic, but not terribly bad.

"Her blood pressure has dropped, I'll take her to the infirmary." I hear Erwin speak as he picks me up. I roll my head to the side still not being able to communicate properly. Erwin's big steps had done a great deal, he got me to the infirmary quicker than anyone else could have. He places me down on the bed carefully as I attempt to sit up, Erwin attends to help me by adding pillows for my back. He pours water and a quarter of a spoonful of salt in a cup.

"Drink this, it'll help." My hands still shaky, he holds the cup for me until my hands are stable enough to hold the glass.

"Oh god that's awful!" I cough placing the glass down on the table.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel better, thank you Commander." Levi was beside me with in seconds.

"Hey are you alright?" I nod.

"I'll give you two sometime alone." Erwin leaves.

"I'm so sorry about before-"

"Ssh don't worry about that, I just want to make sure you're okay." He takes grip of my hand as it tightens, I move it towards the bump.

"Every time you're around, they go crazy. They keep me awake at night." I smirk, Levi pecks my stomach before moving closer to me.

"You worry me, all the time, especially today when you were gone I thought something happened to you." I sit up properly grabbing the box.

"I was waiting until tomorrow, but since I can't wait." I hand him the box. He looks up to me before opening it to see the locket. He takes it out opening it to see the message. His eyes lit up, I could see he was intrigued.

"You are my choice with no regrets…" he holds his locket against chest. I pull myself up towards the edge of the bed, next to Levi. I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Levi…" he grabs my jaw with both of his soft and warm hands.

"Emirī…" he begins placing his lips on mine as my arms reach his back, I break it off holding him close.


	16. Chapter 16: His Special Day

I woke up rather late, I felt terrible considering it was his birthday. I stretch out my arms before heading to my drawer I put on my shirt, jacket and pants except to struggle buttoning them up.

"Fuck!" I begin to freak out, I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." Sasha walks in, unexpectedly.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to button it up, but I can't do it!" I exclaim.

"Well you can't exactly fit into pants when carrying children you know." She tries to hold the jeans together.

"I swear I've but on weight everywhere! My thighs are huge, I don't know what to do at this stage." Connie walks in.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"Trying to zip up my pants." I roll my eyes.

"Did you want me to find a bigger size?" I death stare Connie.

"If I were you, I would leave." Connie backs off leaving the room.

"Boys just don't understand…" Sasha says something I was glad to hear.

"Thank you! God I'm starting to hate being pregnant." Sasha and I finally get the button done up, feeling tight.

"I think I should do with the bigger size." I nod wanting to cry. Sasha holds me for a moment.

"It's okay Emirī." She walks out attempting to find a bigger size somewhere. I wait for several minutes before she comes back in.

"Here." I take them sliding them on in an instant.

"So much better!" I smile quickly fixing up my hair, "You wouldn't mind if I sat with Levi would you?"

"Of course not! By the way, Merry Christmas!" Sasha giggles walking out with me. In the dining hall, I don't see Levi, and I sadden for a moment.

"Emirī!" Hange calls.

"Merry Christmas Hange."

"You too! We have set up something for the both of you and Levi." I smirk shaking my head.

"Of course you did!"

"Come on, you better get there before he does." Hange leads me towards a smaller room. The room was dimmed, full of fairy lights to look upon.

"Oh Hange he's going to love this!"

"I also heard he put on his locket." Hange whispered before leaving me to wait for Levi. I sit down looking up as the lights blinked like stars. The door opened, I turn to see Levi in awe.

"Happy Birthday Levi." I whisper in his ear clenching my arms around his waist. The both of us look up above the door at the same time.

"Mistletoe?" I instantly kiss his lips, the lust between us was rising, but I stopped it before it got too far. We look over to the table, where food was waiting to be eaten. We take a seat eating instantly, sipping our black teas. I stare into his eyes, not saying a word.

"Are you okay?" I sigh in contempt.

"You're just so hot," I stay in my day dream as he smirks, "and your smile is just so perfect." I notice him blush, something that was so rare. I pull him up, as we dance to what little sounds we listened to, slow dancing around in circles.

"To think in four months, they will be here." Levi whispers, I rub my head into his chest.

"Four months to go." I whisper back.

That following night, Levi and I sit outside watching the stars, I rest my head on his chest.

"Those two stars are really bright."

"I believe they're Isabel and Furlan."

"Who are they?"

"Furlan was my friend from the underground, we were delinquents," he pauses, Levi was finally opening up to me, "Furlan originally wanted me to join him, but I showed him by beating up all these thugs, Furlan and I started to do everything together, then we were join by Isabel and then one day we had a mission to kill Erwin Smith and find the scroll and we would be granted home above ground, we were all caught by Erwin, blackmailed into joining the Survey Corps." Levi stops, I look up at him.

"Levi…"

"We joined, the next day we had a Scouting Expedition and I used the rain to our advantage to hunt down Erwin, but I saw bodies everywhere, huge foot prints, I turned back to see Furlan waving goodbye as he got swallowed. I still remember cutting up that abnormal, I was the only one that survived." Levi had a tear, which I wiped away.

"I'm so sorry Levi…" He looks down to me.

"I decided to stick with Erwin and ever since then, I've gained 'Humanity's Strongest', and something much bigger than that."

"And what's that?"

"You." The way Levi spoke out was different, I had never expected him to tell a dark story such as this, knowing Isabel and Furlan were his family, I had no idea what he really had gone through.

"I want to name them after them." My head reaches higher into his neck.

"Huh?"

"If it happens to be a boy and girl, I want to name them Furlan and Isabel." Levi doesn't speak, but tightens his hold on me.

"And what if it's two girls?"

"Isabel and Petra," I sit up looking up at the night sky, "Furlan and Eld if its boys." He moves his body closer to mine, his face buried into my collar. My head rest on top of his, things were just as I imagined it to be.


	17. Chapter 17: Mission

I am glad I had discussed names with Levi; Isabel and Furlan for a girl and boy, Isabel and Petra for girls and Furlan and Eld for boys. I have been distant from everyone lately; especially Levi. I wish things weren't this way, but the Captain has one of the most important jobs. I'm due sometime this week, and I'm scared he won't be there… I hope he is.

Currently, everyone is out training or still doing research on Annie, Sasha is here looking after me.

Sasha and Hange have been a great help since I hardly leave the room anymore. I feel embarrassed to even go to the bathroom, and I know I shouldn't. As much as I enjoyed the experience, I wish it would be over.

I stand up stretching, Sasha had gone to the bathroom. Finally stretched out my arms, my bump drops as my waters break.

"Oh no!" I hold onto my bump from that bottom.

"What's wrong? Oh my god!" Sasha jogged towards me. I begin to breathe heavy, scarce of what was to come.

"Sasha I need you to go get Levi." I cling onto her.

"I'm taking you to the infirmary first." I nod taking small steps at a time. During the walk, the contractions become harsher, I try not to cry nor scream.

"You're doing well." Sasha opens the door to the infirmary.

"Please find him Sasha…" my eyes water.

"I will don't worry!" Sasha leaves, I hold my back walking in circles trying to distract myself from the pain.

"Oh god." I bend over with my hands holding onto my knees. I begin to feel the head crowning, I shake my head taking off my cape, before lying on the infirmary bed. The head crowns harder, I wasn't prepared, but I had to push. I don't want to do this by myself. A third of the way through the first birth, Hange, Levi and Sasha came in.

"Oh thank god." I hit my head on the pillows.

"I'm here now, you're alright." I lean forward as Levi squeezed behind me allowing me to rest my body on his whilst clenching his hand tight.

"You're already half way there, I need you to push." Hange ordered, I lean forward pushing starting to hear small cries of a baby.

"Almost there, one more." I push putting myself into distress.

"Emirī you need to push for me."

"I can't!" I breathe erratically.

"Small breaths." Levi shows the breathing technique as I copy him. One more push and I had finally delivered my first child.

"It's a little boy." Hange wraps him in my Survey Corps Cape. I smile for a moment before feeling another contraction.

"Sasha take him, Levi give me your cape!" Levi doesn't hesitate, he throws it at her.

"Push!" The first push was a success, my body trembles as it glistens with sweat. I continue to push with the next contraction, this time I don't hear cries.

"What's going on?"

"The cord is wrapped around her neck, I need you to push for me first." Hange answers, I begin to freak out. One last push, Hange instantly took her out freeing the infant from the cord.

"She's not crying!" I stress out, Levi holds my hand tight.

"Hang on!" Hange begins to do CPR. I try to look over, but Levi holds me back.

"Hange give us something." Levi insists, Hange stops wrapping the blanket around the infant.

"She's okay." I smile for a moment, my head falls back as my eyes droop.

"Hey! Emirī!" I feel Levi shake me, but I don't respond. My pulse drops, Captain instantly gets up trying to feel for a pulse.

"Don't you dare do this to me Brat!" I can only hear, not being able to respond or feel. Our little girl began to cry, and I couldn't say hello to either of my children.

"Take her out of here!" he orders, the cries quiet down, "Don't you dare! I love you, you hear me?" I assume Captain Levi began CPR, just like in the story I wrote ages ago.

"Don't give up Brat!" and just like that, everything had turned black.

"Levi she's gone." Hange informs.

"She can't be gone." Emotion finally struck the Captain.

"Levi! There's nothing we can do!" Hange yelps, she was devastated, as Levi was in shock. My heart beats, I squeeze his hand giving him signal, but it didn't seem to work.

"We had a boy and a girl; Furlan and Isabel, just like you promised."

"Ackerman." My eyes open, his expression was in between shock and confused.

"Emily…"

"Isabel and Furlan Ackerman." I tilt my head in his direction send him a slight smile. He does the same in return.

"I thought you were gone…"

"You didn't think I'd give up that easily did you Captain?" I chuckle. My body swoops up into his arms, he took me in holding me tightly.

"I'm glad you didn't." The room went quiet, Hange and Commander Erwin came back in and they both were somewhat in shock to see I was still alive, I close my eyes with a tear of joy down my cheek.

"I think we should leave them be." Hange whispers to Erwin before quiet steps leave the room.


	18. Chapter 18: Attack on Cadet

In my arms, I hold both Isabel and Furlan as they rest their tiny heads either side of my shoulder. It had been a week, I still hadn't come out of my room and I knew people would want to see how I was doing. Every night of this week, Levi would tell me how everyone would ask about me, he wouldn't answer their questions, and today would be the day I go out and see everyone. I put on my clothes after putting my children in their cots, I close the door quietly not wanting to wake them up. I peek my head around the corner before fully showing myself to my friends.

"Hey look! It's Emirī!" Armin spoke up. I head towards all of them as Ymir had bumped into me.

"Oh look it's the whore." She spoke lowly of me, I choose to ignore her.

"So what did you have?" Reiner questioned.

"A little boy and a little girl, Furlan and Isabel." I try to hide my smile.

"Let's just hope little Isy isn't like her mother." I glare at Ymir.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means she shouldn't end up like her slut mother, fucking the Captain when she got the chance, I bet you enjoyed him, moaning at every moment," I felt the anger swell inside, "is Captain Levi the reason you're breathing? Or are you too choked up over him being 'Humanity's Strongest'? I bet you're just using him for the sake of his name, you must know first-hand if he really is 'Humanity's Strongest' if you get what I mean." My anger rose in a matter of seconds.

"How dare you!" I screech launching my body on top of her, our bodies roll in sync as I manage to make to first move by kicking her off my body. I get up pinning her to the wall, something had struck dark inside me, I begin throwing punches into her stomach and face. I eventually slam her head against the wall. Ymir drops to the floor, I begin stomping and kicking her around making her bleed.

"That's what you get when you mess with me and my family!" I continue in a deep rage until someone from behind grabs my arms, I try to resist.

"That's enough!" My feet still kick at her until I am dragged away held back tightly around my upper arms.

"Zoë! What the hell were you thinking?" Erwin shouts at me, Hange was in shock.

"She insulted my family Commander." I shrug off the person behind me.

"I expected better from you, go do twenty laps, now." Commander ordered.

"You're joking right?" Erwin glares, I shake my head tramping away. Outside I stretch before throwing off my jacket into the dirt before jogging in the sunset.

After jogging almost Nineteen and a half laps, Levi arrives galloping on his horse.

"What did you do to run so many laps?" I continue to jog, Levi walks beside me on his horse.

"I beat up Ymir." I keep a straight face until Levi stops his horse in his tracks.

"And why did you do it?" The Captain got off his horse.

"Don't worry about it." I continue walking.

"Emirī, why did you do it?" I keep my mouth shut until Levi grabbed my shoulder, I react by swinging back around, "Emily!"

"I said don't worry about it!" I spit in his face about to walk off again when he took hold of my wrist, my first instinct was to slap him with my free hand.

"Brat!" his grip tightens, I struggle to release my hand but instead he takes hold of my other wrist.

"Let go of me!" I attempt many times, but he was too strong.

"Maybe you shouldn't be around our children." Levi threatens, as I scrunch my face in disgust.

"Maybe I should've given up on you then!" I say out of the blue, Captain Levi throws me to the dirt ground.

"Tch, pathetic." He takes the reins of his horse leading him away.

"Oh go fuck yourself!" I shriek in rage not actually meaning what I said. I continue my final lap before heading back to my room.

I just got really pissed off at Captain Levi, I hit him across the face. I don't blame him for taking Isabel and Furlan out of my sight, I can't believe what I've done today; I beat up Ymir when I should have just ignored her, or just said something smart arse back. Instead, I went psycho at her before having my spat with Levi. How do I apologise to him? Let alone how can I trust myself? I am pathetic…

Isabel cries from next door, I wanted to calm her down, but I knew it wouldn't be right to see her.

Tomorrow I will write to Ymir, I won't leave my room unless necessary. I've made my friends scarce, and I've hurt the one I love. As if Levi hasn't had enough in his life, first with Isabel and Furlan, then his squad; Petra? I've messed up bad, I don't think I'll be able to fix it unless I do something about it…

"Levi…" My door opens, I see Erwin automatically in front of me standing.

"I heard about your dispute with Captain Levi." I look down resting my elbows on my knees.

"He didn't deserve what I did to him."

"I need to know, are you or are you not worthy of being part of the Survey Corps?" I look up into his large blue eyes, his expression was stern.

"I am worthy Commander."

"Are you worthy of parenting?"

"I am worthy Commander."

"Are you worthy of protecting those around you?"

"Yes Commander!"

"If you were ordered to die, would you do it?" This question stopped me in my tracks.

"It depends on what for sir."

"Would you die for Captain Levi?" these last words continue to repeat in my head before speaking,

"Yes, yes I would. I would do anything for Levi and my family, I am in love with him." Commander Erwin nods, taking off without a word. His visit made me wonder why he had come in to ask such questions,

"You would die for me?" It all just added up, just like that.


	19. Chapter 19: ODM Gear

"Yes," I look down to the floor to realise what an utter disappointment I have been, "What I did today was irresponsible and awful… and then doing what I did to you to top it off was just horrible… I don't deserve this life, I don't deserve you."

"Brat don't go crying just because of one mistake." Levi's footsteps draw near.

"I went psycho at Ymir because she insulted you, insulted Isabel."

"Huh?" He knelt before me.

"She said I hope Isabel isn't like her mother; she called me a whore," tears begin to drop, I cover my eyes, "And then she said I've been using you because you're 'Humanity's Strongest'…" I smear away my damp tears to see Levi was his usual self; Stoic.

"You've taught her that lesson, she shouldn't say another word."

"Maybe I am a slut." I sigh, Levi grips my hand tight.

"Listen, you're not what she says, I was the once that forced you-"

"But not the sex you didn't, I came into your room and I just-"

"I'm just as much part of it as you are, we are in this together."

First thing this morning, I go to the drawer taking out my Omni-Dimensional Manoeuvre Gear attaching it onto my belt. I haven't seen Isabel or Furlan yet, but as soon as I finish my training I'll see them. I walk out to see most of the cadets staring in shock. Ymir was still in the infirmary, and I feel bad what I've done. I begin to feel ashamed of myself, I walk faster getting out of the building.

"No!" A voice startled me, I spin around to see Levi with his arms crossed.

"I've got to get back into it sometime."

"Emirī, don't..." I sigh walking off.

"I've got to do this." I pull myself into a tree. My ropes pull me as my gas pushes me through the air, I find a cut out of a Titan, spinning once slicing the nape deep straight away.

"Ha! I'm just like I was!" I continue soaring, flipping and spinning towards another Titan, I launch myself towards its legs allowing my body to swing around cutting until I cut the nape.

"Couldn't be harder if I tried!" about to jump, I catch a glimpse of someone in the trees swinging a rope, I turn back to see the card board cut out almost hitting me, I react by flipping back before launching off with my two hooked ropes onto a higher branch before summersaulting down slicing the nape once again.

"You dodged that one well!" Hange giggled, I smirk at her before pain struck me.

"Hey what's wrong?" she came to my rescue.

"My breast hurt like hell-" I felt my hands become wet, I had leaked from my top.

"Maybe you need to feed them?" My face drops; I certainly can't kill Titans due to breast feeding.

"I'll go back now." I land on the ground covering my leaking breast with my jacket tightening it over my chest. Walking through the dining hall, Reiner got up, his elbow hitting my breast.

"Shit." I squeal, he turns around feeling embarrassed.

"Emirī! Sorry, I didn't see you there…" he placed his hand behind his head, scratching from embarrassment.

"You're alright." I squeal feeling the absolute agony.

"Braun what did you do?" Connie cocked an eyebrow.

"I-I…"

"I think you hit her boob, gee it must hurt since she's breast feeding." Sasha answered. I continue to walk away.

"Okay that really freaking killed." I let go of my jacket heading into Levi's room.

"You're back so soon." I take off my jacket, undoing my gear straps letting it fall to the ground.

"Don't you even think about it!" His eyes looked away, I pick up Furlan, cuddling him close. I give him to Levi to hold as I take my shirt off, and undoing my bra. I open Levi's drawer, using his cape.

"I have to use that you know." He passes me Furlan, I sit myself on the end of his bed adjusting Furlan.

"Your daughter was born in this cape, what's the difference of me using it?"

"Tch."

"Hey! Don't do that to me…" He heads in my direction sitting beside me, placing his hand on my leg.

"I'm sorry."

"I'll forgive you if you can burp him." I smirk gently handing Furlan to Levi, he held him on his shoulder lightly patting his back. I pick up Isabel adjusting her in the right position to face Levi with his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" I look over his shoulder to see Furlan had thrown up on Levi's jacket. I couldn't help but laugh.

"This is not funny…" he continues to pat Furlan.

"Here." I hand him the box of tissues continuing to snicker.

"I can't get it all."

"Hang on," I place Isabel on my shoulder wiping Levi's jacket, "Are you okay now?" I pout trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny."

"I think I have the right to laugh Captain," I continue to snicker, "after all, I did have to carry them both for nine months, I had to deliver both of them which was excruciating by the way, and I have to breast feed as well as lose this weight, so I think I am allowed to laugh." He stays quiet, instead he smiles. I burp Isabel as he puts down Furlan to sleep, shortly I put Isabel down too. Levi strokes my hair out of my face before planting a kiss on my cheek.

"I love you, but I don't want you going beyond the walls, they need their mother." I can't help but feel distressed.

"But Levi, they need their dad too, I don't want you going out." I squeeze him tightly, not caring if my breast were in pain or not.

"I have to, I promise I'll return each time, you know I will." He comforts me by holding my head clashing our foreheads together.

"I can't lose you." I whisper running my fingers through his dark raven hair.

"Then marry me."


	20. Chapter 20: Marriage

"What?" I look up in surprise.

"Emirī marry me," all of a sudden, The Lance Corporal gets down on one knee, "Emirī Zoë, would you do the honour of becoming my wife?" I was speechless, the moment was ineffable, I couldn't think of what to say. I kneel down holding his soft hands.

"Levi I-" an interruption of a knock on the door startles me.

"Captain Levi, it's Commander Erwin." I get up quickly with no words placing my bra, shirt and jacket on my body before Levi got the chance to open the door.

"Commander." The door widens, Erwin took one look at me.

"I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

"No Commander." Levi sighed, knowing he had interrupted one of the most important questions.

"I'll leave you the both of you to it," I was about to close the door, instead I reply with, "and the answer to your question, yes I will." I close the door before entering my room, changing my shirt and bra. I look at the clock to see it was lunch time, I head to the dining hall grabbing bread and soup. I sat in between Bertolt and Connie, opposite Eren and Sasha.

"Why are you so smiley for?" Sasha asked, I continue my day dream.

"Nothing." I giggle taking a bite of my bread.

"Something's up, tell us." I continue to bite into my bread smiling like crazy.

"What's so funny?" Eren rolls his eyes.

"Hey, don't spoil my good mood!"

"This is your good mood? Now I know how you and Hange are related." Connie jokes.

"I'm just so happy!" I cry before laughing, back to crying.

"Are you okay?" Bertolt looked worried, Reiner cocked a brow.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine."

"You aren't fine." Jean adds on.

"She's gone nuts." Reiner adds.

"Hey, come on guys, you will all be happy when I get married-" I had spilt out my secret, I hadn't even asked Levi if I was allowed to tell. I turn to see Bertolt choke on soup, Reiner was laughing, Connie and Jean went red, Eren went silent, Armin and Sasha covered their faces, and Mikasa continued eating.

"You alright Hoover?"

"You are getting married?" Bertolt ignored Reiner.

"Yeah, why is that a bad thing?"

"Shouldn't you wait until you want to commit?"

"Oh so you don't say anything when I have children, but marriage is a problem?"

"I'm just saying-"

"It's fine, don't worry about it, I won't marry him if you don't want me to." I sigh leaning my elbows on the table.

"I didn't say not to."

"I wish I could explain it, but I can't, I love him." I turn to Bertolt, he nods in satisfaction.

"Captain Levi married? I don't think so." Eren jerks.

"He literally just asked me back there, look if you don't want me to get married, then I won't, simple as that."

"I just don't see it happening." Mikasa shoots Eren a glare.

"Well I think it's great." Armin was always positive about things.

"Thanks, you guys won't say a thing right? For Levi's sake?" Everyone nods, Eren continued eating his soup.

"Right."

"Hey, after Isabel and Furlan wake up, which will probably be around dinner time, did you guys want to see them?" Everyone nods, Eren looks up at me blandly.

"I've been dying to see them!" Sasha exaggerated. I couldn't help but blush, only to be startled with hands on my shoulders.

"So you want to?" I turn my neck to see Levi.

"Yes I do." I plant a kiss on his lips, he had blushed.

"Okay." He smirks, everyone kept pretending to be casual.

"Levi, I kind of already told them." Everyone looks over, he looked oddly but then held my hand.

"Come walk with me," I get up leaving the others to be, "I didn't get the chance to give this to you." He picks out a tiny box from his left chest pocket, handing it to me. I take it opening to a gold ring with a diamond on it.

"Levi…" I swing my arms around him. My eyes begin to form tears as they drip onto his jacket.

"Now don't be upset Brat." I feel his hand graze against the back of my head clutching my hair. I giggle at his comment.

"It's so beautiful." I look at the ring in the box taking it out, Levi takes it from my hand to slide it on my ring finger.

"You're beautiful." Fingers entwine, we continue to walk off for a while before Hange speeds towards us.

"Emirī!"

"Oh hey Hange what's-"

"Come quickly! It's Isabel!" I run off letting go of Levi, pacing as fast as I could. My heart beats a million times faster than it usually would.

"Please be okay, please be okay." I shove past many people. I race to the infirmary to see Commander Erwin taking care of Isabel.

"She's alright, she's just had a coughing fit." Erwin holds her as she rests against his chest.

"Oh god, thank you Commander." My hands tremble as they graze against her cheek.

"It's alright." Levi and Hange soon come in, my hands still tremble.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes Levi, Isabel is alright." Levi takes Isabel from Erwin's arms. He holds her close rubbing her back.

"I'm just gonna check on Furlan." I walk away with my shoulders shrugged over. I head to the Captains' room picking up Furlan.

"Hey baby boy." I whisper, Levi coming in.

"Are you okay?" He takes my hand feeling the ring.

"Yeah I am," I pause to look up into Levi's eyes, "I think it's about time we show our children, what do you think?" He nods, putting Isabel back down in her cot, I do the same with Furlan.

Around dinner time, I take out Isabel, Levi takes Furlan. As soon as Sasha sees me, everyone else turns as they see the twins.

"Awe!" Sasha stares in awe.

"They look adorable." Krista adds, Ymir was there, she was fully healed.

"Thanks Krista," I look over to Ymir, "about the other day-"

"Don't worry about it, just owe me one and we're good." I nod, Connie smirks.

"Did any of you want a hold?"

"I will!"

"No I will!"

"No way, I should get the first turn." I roll my eyes before handling Isabel carefully to Armin.

"She's adorable." Armin compliments. Levi continues to hold Furlan.

"Sasha did you want to hold Furlan?" Levi awkwardly heads in her direction with Furlan.

"He's definitely got your eyes."

"You think so?" I look over to Furlan before Isabel.

"She has her father's eyes." Levi blushed with a small smirk.

"Well, they're both adorable." An unexpected comment from Eren was spoken aloud.

"Thanks Jaeger." I wink. Sasha passes Furlan to Krista, Isabel passed to Ymir.

"I was wrong, she's really not like you." Smart arse… After they had a hold, Bertolt and Reiner have a hold. If I was being honest, it looked rather odd to see big bulked men holding little infants. I was surprised on how attentive Bertolt was compared to Reiner.

"He really does look like you Zoë." Reiner handed Furlan to Connie, whereas Bertolt didn't want to stop holding Isabel. I see him smirk, Levi felt uncomfortable until Bertolt gave Isabel to Jean.


	21. Chapter 21: Secrets

I sit in my room staring at my journal, reading what I had written in the past. Startled by a knock, I put my journal away.

"Come in." I turn around to see Bertolt in the doorway, closing the door behind him.

"Bertolt, I didn't expect to see you, what could I do for-"

"Ssh," his hand holds my mouth shut tight, "don't scream, I won't hurt you, if you scream Isabel and Furlan will be in danger-" A knock startles me, I assumed it was Levi. Bertolt shoves himself in between the drawer and the wall as I head over to the door opening it.

"Hey there." I act awkwardly, Levi cocks an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to say goodnight, is everything alright?" I don't say anything, I start to think of Isabel and Furlan. I hold Levi tight before pushing my lips onto his.

"I'm good, goodnight." I smirk pushing his hair out of his face. He leaves down the hall, I assume he's getting himself a tea before I slam the door.

"You better explain yourself right now!"

"Emirī, you can't marry him."

"Why not?"

"Because if you do, you'll get hurt." Reiner came from behind.

"Oh, you guys must be jealous of him or something?"

"We are something he isn't." Bertolt stands close behind me. I feel very intimidated with the both of them surround me.

"We're the Colossal and the Armored Titan." Reiner stares me down, my face just drops.

"And why are you telling me this?" I push the both of them away.

"Because if we can use you, it'll be his weakness." Reiner continued, I turn down, horror. I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"And what if I refuse?" I stare out the window.

"I don't think your children will be a problem for you."

"Reiner aren't you going a little far?"

"Not if she agrees to come with us."

"Why are you doing this? Why did you breach the walls?"

"It's not why you want to ask, we need to get to that basement as much as Eren does."

"Fine." I take my Gear out as well as my cape. I follow Reiner and Bertolt outside my window. I had no idea what they wanted, but I knew for sure Bertolt was awkward yet protective of me. As soon as we arrive at this secret hide out, I hear a person mumble with a gag in their mouth.

"What are you guys doing to him?"

"He is about to die, he's a Titan shifter like us, his thirteen years is almost up, we need someone else to have his power." Reiner explains.

"You mean…" I point to myself, Bertolt looks away. He comes back with serum.

"No please don't! I have children! Please don't do this!" Reiner holds me down, Bertolt reluctantly inserts the needle. As the serum inserts into my body, I begin to fit on the floor before I black out.

I wake up later in a Cabin room; a bed. The last thing I remember was being stung by the needle.

"How are you feeling?" Bertolt had come alone.

"Why did you do this to me? I saw the way you held her, why didn't you leave me with my children?"

"It was for your own good, for their good, I wanted to protect them; for you." He holds my hand, I wanted to rage out, but I wasn't sure what would have happened.

"I have to go back, today is the Fifty-Ninth Scouting Mission." I nod, as soon as Bertolt leaves, I run away. I had no gears, but all I manage to do is run. I climb a tree to keep out from Titans, I assumed I was somewhere within Wall Maria. I wait around for ages, the Scout Regiment had come, but I hide myself when Reiner and Bertolt come on the scene. I stay put until I see an Abnormal come around, chasing fast. My objective is to get rid of it, and somehow, I bite down into my hand where yellow light appears around me and I am now huge. My nails sharpened, I dash towards the Abnormal uppercutting its jaw. I claw my nails into its neck as it growls, I spin its body around using my long sharpen nails to cut its nape. I turn downwards to see those of the Scout Regiment staring in utter shock. I assumed Levi and the others would be in the safest position, I run in that direction. I felt like this was a repeat of the fifty-seventh expedition, except I was the Titan. My red hair flows in the wind as I run. They shot black smoke alerting I was coming, I couldn't find Levi's squad, but I manage to find Commander Erwin on his horse continuing. A Titan appears and the first thing I do it swing my arm cutting the nape on the first go.

"Everybody halt!" Erwin orders. The first thing I do in get down on my knees, with my hands up. Erwin gets off his horse, I don't see Hange around; she must be looking after Isabel and Furlan. In a distance Levi, Sasha, Eren, Connie, Mikasa, Armin and Jean rides up as my friends witness the horror of my form.

"What's with the Titan?" Levi gets off his horse, I lower myself, for my head to be at his sight.

"Commander! An Abnormal!" I turn my head in the direction jumping up only to be hit back into the ground, The Abnormal had grabbed Levi; something I never assumed would never had happened.

"Captain Levi!" Erwin was about to take out his gear, instead I shoot up at the Abnormal.

"No!" My deepened Titan voice screams breaking off its hand Levi was in. I rip off the nape with my teeth as it falls, I catch Levi.

"Le-vi." I speak as his eyes open. No one speaks, I place him on the grass softly.

"Er-win…" I reposition myself in what I was kneeling in before, "cut-nape." I move my hair out of the way, Erwin reaches himself towards me and Levi sits up in shock. A sudden strike of pain struck me, the darkness consumes my eyes.


	22. Chapter 22: Titan Shifter

Erwin had taken my body out from my Titan form, I felt faint and sickened.

"Are you alright?" Erwin speaks, my eyes begin to open.

"Isy-Furlan- need to be protected…" I cough up blood, seeing Levi in my sight.

"Who did this to you?" I hold his hand, blood dripping from my mouth.

"There's more shifters…" He clings onto me, as I do the same.

"I'm taking you home." Erwin shoots a smoke signal alerting the Scouting Mission to be over. Swooped into his arms, Levi places me onto the top of his horse as I rest with my eyes darkened from what had just happened.

Sweaty and humid, I wake up in darkness; flames for light. My wrist and ankles in chains; this is what it must have been like for Eren.

"Time to take you to court." I was assisted by two of the Military Police; One male with indigo hair, and the female Hitch I had met earlier this year.

"Wow, I never expected you! Hey Marlowe she's the one that got knocked up."

"Shut up Hitch." Marlowe was serious, unlike her who acted like a child. They remove my ankle and wrist chained cuffs before putting new cuffs on my wrist, behind my back. I was lead down the hall, upstairs then down further into a court room. The room was so bright, I could hardly see. Bounded by a pole, I look around; towards my right was the Military Police, and on the left was the Scout Regiment.

"Oh no." I whisper to myself when seeing Levi, it made me look down in shame.

"Ehem," A voice forced everyone to quiet down "Emirī Zoë." My name is called, but I continue to look down.

"Miss Emirī Zoë, I need you to look up for me and speak the truth." I look up; in the corner of my eye, Bertolt and Reiner were there; I couldn't speak all the truths for the sake of Isabel and Furlan's safety.

"Are you a Titan Shifter?" My breathing fastens, heart beats skip.

"Yes." Everyone around the room spoke, I could see Ymir had smirked as the others were dazed by my words. Darius Zackly required everyone to be quiet once again, this time with a few taps of his hand.

"When did you become a Titan shifter?"

"The night before the Fifty-Ninth Expedition Sir, I was kidnapped by two men."

"Who are the men?" I look over to Bertolt and Reiner for a moment.

"I don't know sir," Bertolt felt relief whilst Reiner was surprised "but I do know they were the Colossal and Armored Titan." Darius wrote down a few notes. I wasn't going to let Bertolt and Reiner completely get away with it, although their identity is still hidden.

"And are you, a mother?" My eyes widened.

"Yes." Levi begins to feel unsteady.

"And how old is your child now?" Nile must have found out from Hitch since the last time I saw her.

"Furlan was born first, then Isabel around a month ago." Shock filled the room.

"And who is the father of these children?" The Survey Corps kept their mouths shut, I knew lying wouldn't do any good, but this time I had to, for Levi's sake.

"I don't know sir."

"Miss Zoë, lying won't do you any good."

"I don't know!" My body restrains as I reach up pulling my hands forwards. Nile notifies Marlowe to have his gun at the ready.

"That's enough! Put your guns down!"

"This is a repeat of Eren Jaeger!"

"Enough!" Zackly shouts, I back up to the pole bursting in tears.

"Kill me…" I murmur.

"What did you say?" Nile narrows his eyes.

"I said kill me!" My voice screeches. Levi was in shock, his heart broke.

"Excuse me sir." Erwin puts his hand up.

"Yes Commander Erwin?"

"Furlan and Isabel's father may be unknown, but in the Survey Corps they will grow up to become one of us; Captain Levi himself will teach them, as will I and Squad Leader Hange."

"And what about Miss Zoë? Last time Jaeger was out of control."

"Like I said with Eren, I'll kill her if I have to." My heart dropped. Would Lance Corporal Levi kill me if it had come down to it? No…

"You can't be serious!" Nile Dok interjects knowing what Levi was capable of.

"Nile-"

"Captain Levi failed last time, I doubt he would kill a girl! He's not trust-"

"Says the one who lives behind three walls you coward!" My breathing becomes noticeable

"Captain Levi protects those around him unlike you! What is the Military Police doing huh? Protecting the king? More like protecting themselves from the Titans! Have you ever seen a Mindless Titan? The way they eat people? I've seen it all! You cannot tell me Humanity's Strongest is not trust worthy when each and every one of us put our lives in his, or the Commander's hands, that's the trust I have! I put my trust in Captain Levi! I put my trust in the Survey Corps because they put their trust in me!" I spoke out. Unexpectedly, Nile shoots into my leg. I scream the court house down, some cover their ears.

"Nile enough!" My leg kills me, anger swells. Hange and Sasha come to my side, Sasha instantly helps out my leg as I continue to screech.

"I would like to be part of this, if something goes wrong I can help my sister, I could possibly find a cure for her." Hange salutes, everyone else in the Scout Regiment copied her actions, including Erwin. Captain Levi comes to my side to whisper,

"Are you alright?" I nod my head. Sasha finally removed the bullet from my leg.

"It's him!" Nile points over to Levi, "He's the father!"

"Nile, if you do anything more, your job will be revoked!" That shut Nile Dok up.

"Emirī Zoë remains in the Survey Corps under the supervision of Captain Levi, Adjourned!" I felt relief, Levi unbuckled my chains picking me up, and carrying me in his arms with my blood on his hands.

"I said what I had to, I won't let anything more happen to you." I let myself dangle down against his chest. The pain took over, tears dampen his shirt as I let myself go.


	23. Chapter 23: Examination

"Good morning sleepy head!" both Hange and I were in her room where she does her research.

"How long have I been out for?" I take the glass of water from her hand.

"Only an hour."

"Oh okay then, what can I do?" Hange giggles evilly.

"I need to take a blood test first, then I will run some test with your blood." She takes out the needle. I reluctantly pull up my sleeve as she inserts the needle leaving me with sharp stings.

"Where's Levi?" Hange removes the needle trying not to smirk.

"He's with Erwin whilst I run test on you, he doesn't want me doing this." Her hand covers the back of her head as she blushes bright red. After that moment, a huge knock on the door scares both Hange and I.

"Open the damn door Hange!" her shoulders shrug over. Reluctant to open the door, as soon as she unlocks the door, Levi storms in.

"Levi, I'm okay-" interrupted with a kiss, I relax myself.

"I know she's your sister, but I don't want anything happening to you." He holds me tighter than usual, I felt a strange urge to let go.

"Levi…" I speak his name with a saddened tone. His expression returns to its usual stoic self.

"Promise me you'll be alright?" His hands squeeze mine tightly for a second before letting go. I nod for his satisfaction. I let him walk away, Hange had returned to my side with results.

"I found something rather interesting in your blood, it's a cell that connects to your brain, it's hard to say, but I don't actually think this cell is in the brain, but within the layers of your skin, if it's okay with you, I would like to take some skin." Cocking a brow, I give out my arm for a clear answer.

"Just get it over and done with." I allow Hange to use her scalpel. She lodges deep into my skin, cutting out a square. I bite my bottom lip to prevent myself from screaming. Once she takes the chunk out, my hand bleeds like a stream down a river, only down my arm. Blood kept pouring, I couldn't stop the bleeding.

"Hange!" She takes out bandages and paper towel to prevent me from bleeding anymore. She wipes away the blood, only to be reveal a perfect hand; as if nothing had been cut into. My hand twists from back to front, which had me in confusion.

"This is different, completely different to Eren."

"How did I-" I couldn't finish my sentence from utter shock.

"You should get cleaned up, dinner will be up soon." With my eyes locked onto my hand, I walk away leading myself to the bathroom. I wash away the blood before washing my face; I'm a monster…

Not far from my bedroom, I take that direction to put on a new shirt and my jacket on before heading to the hall for dinner. Many of the Scouts come quiet when I appear, I look down in shame, what I have become is something I will lose people from. A plate appears in front of me, Sasha had saved one for me; it had potatoes, bread and soup. The corner of my lips curl upwards the tinniest bit before I walk away, plate in hand. The direction I take is past the table I usually sit at, outside the hallway. I needed to be alone, I chose to sit in the room where the lights blared. Shoulders shrugged over, I sit with my fork in hand pecking at my food every now and then.

"Why am I like this? Why am I the monster? Why am I feared?" I question myself. My hand trembles, I drop the fork before holding my head tight, my elbows on the table as I allow the tears to drop into my soup. A sudden touch of comfort leans on my back and shoulder, the warmth encloses on my body.

"You're no monster Emily, you are more than what you believe you are." Sasha's words were inspiring to the point of ending the tremors in my body, and the tears to stop streaming.

"I wish I wasn't such a coward, I got myself into this mess, they threatened to hurt Isy and Furlan, I couldn't risk it, now I am a danger to my own children."

"Coward? Who threatened you?"

"You won't believe me Sasha, but the two men were…" I pause to look behind me, although the door was shut "Bertolt and Reiner." I end up whispering.

"You can't be serious! They're the Colossal and Armored Type?" I push away my food before leaning back.

"Sasha, we have to keep them away from my children." My eyes widened, I take Sasha's wrist heading into Levi's dorm.

"Bertolt!" I say in a stern matter.

"Emirī, I need to speak to you."

"Whatever you say to me, can be said in front of her." Furrowing, I see Bertolt gulp.

"I'm sorry for what I did, if only you understood-"

"Understood? That you breached the wall? Twice might I add, and then you go and do this to me? How could you?"

"Emirī, I came from outside the wall."

"I don't care! I don't want you or Reiner near me, or my children!"

"Emirī, there's something you should know."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" his awfully large steps reach me in a matter of seconds before he takes my hands bringing me closer towards him. His lips attached to mine, my eyes widen from shock, I try to pull away and instead, he holds me closer towards his lanky body. Sasha came to my rescue in a matter of seconds pushing him off me.

"I love you Emirī."

"You want to say that again?" Levi appears in the doorway, I slap Bertolt across the face. Sasha remains quiet, Levi takes angry steps towards Bertolt, it was chilling to see Bertolt look down in complete shame at Levi. He swings directly into his face, knocking Bertolt to the floor, his hands clenching his shirt.

"If you ever touch her again, I will make sure you end up dead." Levi threatens. Bertolt nods as blood gushed from his nose.

"Way to go Captain!" Sasha blushed, Captain Levi wiped away the tinniest smear of blood from his hand.

"Are you alright?" I nod. Watching over Furlan and Isabel, my hand glides across their cheeks.

"I can't trust anyone anymore, I can't even trust myself with my own children." My mouth clenches shut my eyes water, but nothing comes out. I turn away from Isabel and Furlan; I disgust myself from what I have become. My heart skips a beat, my chest pounds in pain. Not the type of physical, but the emotional heartbreak that consumes me. I allow myself to walk weakly past both my best friend and my lover. I head out to the night sky collapsing onto my knees clutching my thighs.

"Remember the day we met- And it's pain for me- Because nobody wants to die too fast- Remember the day we dreamt- And it's pain for me- I could see your face, I could hear your voice…" I sang croaking my voice. Tears still don't come, the pain becomes harsher and this time I have a strong beaming headache. I let out a loud scream before eventually having tears flowing out of my eyes as they fall.

"Why did they do this to me? Why? Why is humanity like this? Why am I- Why am I…" I continue to sob. I have no humanity; my life is now feared, I'm one of them; I'm just like Eren… Just like Annie… Just like Reiner… Just like Bertolt… Just like a monster…

"What have I done?" I whisper to myself. Although I have the advantage against any Titan, do I really deserve to win one for Humanity when I am one? Nothing makes sense to me anymore, Reiner and Bertolt once being my close classmates are now vile enemies.

"I will be human again."


	24. Chapter 24: Invested

"I do."

"You may now kiss your bride." I face the Lance Corporal only to view a face of scars, bruises and tears.

"Captain?" I look down at his now naked body on top of mine; bleeding scars with darkening bruises, his body beat and swollen in certain areas.

"Heichou!"

My torso swings up from lying down, I breathe profoundly, my physique trembling. I lift my wrist to stare at my hands as they shake.

"Emily?" Lance Corporal Levi took my hand emerging from his room.

"This dream I had, you were hurt, your body was covered in scars and blood…"

"It's okay, I'm okay." He whispers to calm me. I burry my head into his chest for comfort. I use my upper strength to pull him on top of me, he takes my hand placing them on his cheek. I bite my bottom lip running my hands through his hair.

"Oh Captain." I force his head closer to mine allowing his lips to attack mine. His other hand pushing down on my hip causing my leg to jolt bending closer towards my body.

"Mmm…" I moan grabbing the small of his back, he continues to attack my lips now using his tongue, embracing me as our tongues entwine. His free hand slowly slithers up my inner thigh, my stomach begins to tighten as his hand reaches my sensitive area. He twirls his fingers in a loop around my panties sliding them down my thighs. His lips leave my mouth as he kneels on top of my hips, he starts my taking off his jacket gradually taking his gears, boots and top off only to be left in his pants. He takes my hand gliding it down his body towards his erect length, he unbuttons and unzips his pants allowing my hand to be removed. He shuffles his body down attentively spreading my legs apart as he stares deep into my eyes as he penetrates with full force. My eyes almost roll to the back of my head with one single thrust instantly feeling the pleasure. Levi's hips grind against mine as my legs wrap around the small of his back. Unable to look into the Captain's eyes, they droop as my breathing becomes unsteady until I look up at Levi to watch him throw his head back roughing up his hair. His thrust fasten, I feel the rough tension, stimulating my moans every now and then. I hold myself back from releasing at my climax reaches its maximum state, I prevent myself from releasing quicker than our first time.

"Le-Le-Levi-uh!" I take hold of the sheets as his face scrunches up whilst he releases. Our breaths become heavy, he swings his head down leaning it into my breast.

"I want to marry you… so badly…" I whisper small enough that he couldn't hear. His chin leans against my chest as he stares into my eyes, I stare back getting lost in his charming face.

Levi and I haven't spoken to Commander Erwin about the two of us getting hitched; we don't know how to tell him.

"Commander?" I knock on his door, he replies with,

"Come in." I gulp after shutting the door, and to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"Commander Erwin, I have wanted to speak with you for quite a while now; you see, I love Captain Levi and I wanted to make sure if it's okay with you, if we can get married here?" His arms flatten on the desk, his thick eyebrows furrow to a degree, I couldn't see what his answer might be, as his other facial expressions remained intact.

"I see…" he pauses making me sweat down my forehead, "as the Commander, I will allow you to use the outside area for the Ceremony, as for what happens afterwards is completely up to you." My mouth widens in surprise before into a smile.

"Thank you Commander!" My hand reaches his before shaking on this agreement.

"Oh and Emirī," I look up to listen to what he had to say, "Congratulations." I smile in return before leaving his office. The first thing I do is go outside looking up at the wooden decking area; where all of us Cadets chose to become a Scout.

"Hey Emirī, what cha doing?" Sasha stands at my side.

"I'm just planning out a few things, I don't know what to do with the chairs and stuff."

"You mean Erwin said yes?" I nod in satisfaction.

"I also have something to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"Sasha Braus, will you be my maid of honour?" Sasha covered her mouth before squeezing me tight.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I will!"

"To tight Sasha!" I giggle before she gently lets go.

"What's all the fuss about?" Ymir wondered, Krista stood beside her with the goddess smile she always expressed.

"I'm going to be Emirī's maid of honour! She's getting married!" Sasha exclaims her excitement.

"Married? Since when?"

"Oh, you guys weren't there when I told them, but Levi and I are getting married."

"Awe! Congratulations! You're gonna look so pretty on your wedding day!" Krista blushed.

"I heard about your big blue with Bertolt, what's up with that?" Ymir was nosey.

"Oh, he claimed to love me and he kissed me, Levi was furious and well you can work out the rest…"

"For a shorty like him, I'm surprised he even reached up to Bertolt." I couldn't help but smirk at Ymir's comment.

"So, are you girls attending?" Krista nods, I assume it's for both Ymir and Krista.

"Of course!"

"I can't wait!" Sasha exclaims once again. I walk off feeling the heat; I take off my jacket before pulling my hair out from its bun flicking it around before running my hands through my hair biting my bottom lip. I walk over towards the taps bending over to drink the fresh water quenching my thirst. I turn my back to see all the boy staring; Eren, Jean, Armin, Connie, Reiner and Bertolt. Bertolt heads in my direction, and as soon as I pass him I shove past letting him know I am still angry at him.

"Connie, I need to ask you a favour." Jean cocks his brow looking from me to Connie.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to be in charge of setting up the rows of chairs just over there for me, would you and the guys do that for me?" Connie nods without saying a word.

"I can help too." Mikasa puts in, Eren rolls his eyes.

"Thanks Mikasa, not now, but I'm thinking the day before." They all nod as I leave them to be.

"Emirī, wait!" Armin calls my name jogging to catch up.

"What could I do for you?"

"I just wanted to know if you needed me to make a list of things you want everyone to do."

"You know, that's not a bad idea," I pause before taking out my pencil, "Here, use this, but be careful, it's really special and important to me." Armin nods writing down instantly walking away. I head inside shortly being followed by Reiner.

"Don't even bother." I speak, but Reiner takes my arm. I turn around only to get hit square in the face.

"This is what you get when you don't listen." He hits me another time, then starts up with the punches as he hovers over my body.

"Reiner please…"

"And this is for Bertolt." His last strengthening punch knocked me out.


	25. Chapter 25: Trampled Flower

I wake up on the ground where I was left, no one had discovered me. I decide to head to my room where no one could see me. I cover my right eye where I had been badly hit avoiding everyone I could. I throw my jacket on my desk, taking my old pencil and notebook planting myself on my bed.

Reiner Braun- a man I thought was my friend violently hit my because Bertolt was punched by Levi; I have to prevent this from happening anymore, if I have to keep myself safe from myself turning into a Titan. Yes, I am a Titan shifter, and I hate the fact I have become such a monster. I only have thirteen years to live due to 'The Curse of Ymir'. My life is up and down, I'm getting married, but Bertolt is in love with me. I want to save humanity from Titans, but I am one. I currently feel my swollen black eye, and its pain for me…

"Emily?" He calls out my name. I race to the door to prevent Levi from opening it.

"Yeah?"

"Dinner's up."

"Shit," I mumble under my breath, "I-I'm actually not too hungry, I'm just going to skip dinner tonight." I try to sound casual, but I know he would be able to see right through me.

"Is something wrong?" Damnit…

"No…" I speak rather loudly. Captain Levi tries to open the door, but I push with little strength to keep it shut.

"Don't come in, I'm naked." I make up an excuse.

"Why are you naked?"

"I-I um-" I stutter before he swings to door open. I look away before he could notice.

"Emirī?"

"It's a nice door don't you think?" I awkwardly make conversation before grips lightly onto my chin pulling my face in his direction. His expression changed quickly from confusion to traumatised.

"Who did it?"

"Levi it's nothing-"

"Who did it Emirī?" I notice tears slip away from his eyes; this was the first time I saw him cry.

"Don't cry…" I slide my fingers across his dampened cheeks.

"Who did this to you?"

"Reiner…" I whisper his name, Levi instantly backed away slamming the door behind him. I follow him down the hall.

"Levi wait! Don't do this!" He ignores me, I stay in the shadows to see Levi angered.

"Braun!" The hall went silent, Reiner continued eating.

"Reiner what did you do?" Bertolt looked around to see me, I backed away in the darkness.

"Braun!"

"What do you want pipsqueak?" Reiner stood tall looking down at Levi.

"I want you and that pig out of the Scout Regiment." Reiner chuckles.

"Because you can do something like that, yeah right." Levi went to hit him, but I hold back his arm.

"Levi no! It's not worth it!" Everyone stares at my eye.

"Look what he did to you!"

"It was an accident!" I make up an excuse, Levi was still angered by the fact Reiner had hurt me, because deep down he knew it was no accident.

"I'm still gonna kill him!"

"Levi please!" I hold him tighter, Erwin and Mike help assist me.

"Captain Levi."

"Just look at her Erwin! Don't tell me that's no accident!" His rage had gotten to the point where I was scarce, I shut my eyes. The swelling around my eye goes down, taking away its colour, completely back to normal. Everyone in the dining hall gasped in shock, even Levi couldn't understand.

"Like I said, it was an accident, right Reiner?" His eyes widened before returning to his usual mean-looking facial expression.

"Right."

"No way! I'm not wearing some stupid wedding dress!" Krista and Sasha sigh in disappointment.

"You have to Emirī! It's tradition!" Sasha pleads.

"But, can't I just wear this?" I refer to my Uniform.

"No!" Both Krista and Sasha shout at the same time.

"We want this to be special, you deserve to look the most beautiful on your wedding day." I must admit, whenever Krista spoke, it was like speaking to an angel from heaven, I couldn't deny her spoken words, she was too light and kind to go against her.

"Alright, I'll wear a dress." I roll my eyes, Krista grins as Sasha jumps for joy before hearing her stomach grumble.

"I'm so hungry!"

"I should probably feed Furlan and Isy, they're probably hungry too." I turn to pick up Isabel. This time, I unbutton my white shirt I had recently gotten from Hange before taking the strap off my bra, pulling it down for Isabel to feed.

"We'll see you later Emirī." Krista speaks for the both of them. I sit myself at my desk, holding Isabel in a comfortable state. After she had finished, I sit her on my shoulder patting her back whilst writing in my notebook.

I get married in less than a week; I will become Emirī Ackerman. I can't say that I'm not nervous, because I fear for this family, the monster I have become. I hope Hange finds a cure soon, I don't want to be a Titan, even if it helps Humanity, I'd rather fight like a Human rather than fire with fire. So far, Bertolt, Reiner, Annie, Eren and I are Titan shifters, and all I know is from a story long ago, Ymir Fritz's Titan powers split into nine. I hope if they find a cure for Titan shifters, it would work on Mindless Titans too. Who is sending Titans over? How are Titans being reproduced? Something I wish I knew the answer to…

"What are you up to?" Levi's voice startled me.

"I'm just feeding and writing." I say as I put down Isabel to pick up Furlan.

"I think we should move into the one room." I turn to Levi with a smirk on my face.

"I think I'd like that." I plant a quick peck on his lips. I give Furlan a small rub on his back; of course he throws up.

"Every time he throws it back up, I'm starting to be a bit worried about him." I furrow my brows, Levi had grabbed his rag wiping away the thrown up milk on my shoulder.

"Maybe he needs solid foods." I sigh about to put him down, instead he cries.

"Awe hey, it's okay baby, Mama's here." I whisper rocking him gently. I turn to Levi, he reaches out to Furlan before attentively supporting him against his chest.

"He really does have your eyes." Levi had managed to quieten him down, now holding him out staring into his eyes.

"He's handsome like you Levi." I giggle, Levi sends me a smirk.

"Have you sorted out your dress yet?"

"I really didn't want to wear a dress, but you know what Sasha and Krista are like."

"Have you spoken to Hange?" My eyes widened, I had completely forgotten to speak to her since she had been incredibly busy with finding a cure.

"No I haven't, I will tomorrow." I promise myself. Levi carefully placed Furlan back into his cot.

"You should do it tonight, it's important she knows these things." Levi had a point, but I was too tired to do anything.

"I'm so drained right now, can't I do it tomorrow?" Levi shook his head, I sigh rolling my eyes.

"I'll come with you." He takes my hand leading me to her research facility.

"Hange…" Her head turns to mine, she has been wearing her long white coat when working on the cure.

"Emirī! I'm glad you've come! I've almost got the cure, but I still need to-"

"We're getting married." I interrupt, Hange stared in surprise; lips pouted.

"When is the wedding?"

"It's sometime this week, we're thinking Friday, but we're not sure yet." Lance Corporal answers for me.

"And Erwin is okay with this?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, let's get it started! What are you going to wear? Ooh! I can imagine the dress already! I can prepare everything for you!"

"Hange slow down there, I've got things settled."

"Huh? But-but I'm your sister, I'm supposed to do things too!"

"Look, Krista is working on the Dress, Sasha is helping me out with major things, Connie is in charge of the Scenery for the Ceremony-"

"What about the cooking?"

"Jean and Sasha are onto that."

"Why didn't you come to me first?"

"I knew you were busy, I didn't want to bother you-"

"I am your sister!" I sigh, knowing she was right. I turn to Levi, but he stares with his usual stoic expression.

"We have something we need you to do."

"Really?"

"I want you to walk me down the aisle." I hold her hand, she went berserk.

"Of course I will! Emirī Zoë, this is the best thing I've heard all day! I'm so happy!"

"I'm glad you are." I embrace Hange, she was the best sister anyone could have asked for.


	26. Chapter 26: Call Your Name

"Come on, you can walk them in!" Sasha enthused, I attempt to walk many times except to be dragging my heels across the floor.

"I don't see the point of this, he's going to think that I'll look ridiculous!"

"Emirī," I turn to Ymir, "shut up!" I gulp before sighing.

"Emirī don't get upset, your wedding is tomorrow, how about we take a break?" Krista's voice was so soothing, I instantly felt relaxed.

"Okay." I take off the heels putting them back in the box.

"After a good full day, it's time to celebrate! Right girls?" Ymir and Krista nod in agreement.

"Celebrate? For what?" I follow them anyway not knowing what they were talking about.

"Surprise!" all the Females from the Survey Corps were here, including a few extras from the Garrison.

"Wow, you guys! What's all this for?"

"Well, it's your last night, and we wanted to make it an all-girls night." Hange took a hold of me.

"You are seriously the best sister in the world!"

"With the help of a few others of course!" Hange blushes.

"Nanaba! Rico! You girls!" I hug them both at the same time.

"The pleasure is all ours, you go and celebrate your night." Rico nods at Nanaba's words.

"We've all been waiting for you to have the first shot!" Hange hands me a shot glass full of Vodka. I scull it down before placing it on the table in front of me.

"I must admit, that was good." The women start screaming in excitement. I sit in the corner with Sasha, Krista, Ymir, Mikasa, Nanaba, Rico and Hange constantly drinking without fail.

"You should probably eat something." Rico hands me a piece of bread.

"Thanks." I giggle being able to see two of everything.

"Geez, I never thought my sister would be getting married before me." Hange adds, I continue to giggle on.

"Most of the Garrison is going to be there, when Hannes found out, he's excited."

"Hannes is coming? Oh he's so sweet!" I continue to eat the bread.

"If Levi found out about this, he just might kill us." Ymir input.

"Oh don't worry, he'll be fine. Wait, what's he doing? I'm not having all the fun am I?"

"No, he's got the guys doing the same thing, but I'm not completely sure, Connie believes Levi will drink, but I'm not so sure." Nanaba spoke.

"Maybe I should go see him." I go to get up, but Sasha and Mikasa hold me down.

"I don't think you should do that." Mikasa hands me some water.

"It's bad luck." I scull the water Mikasa had given me.

"I wish I could see him, do you know how amazing he is- at everything." I bounce my brows, letting them know what I really meant.

"Yeah, okay I think you've had enough to drink." Sasha attempts to take my cup, instead I pull it away.

"Just one more, for those who have died for us. Marco, Mina, Thomas, Samuel, Franz, Petra…" I pause attempting to hold it my tears, "Eld, Gunther, Oluo, Isabel, Furlan and all of the other men and women who sacrificed their lives, I drink to them." I hold my cup up before drinking one last drink.

"Okay, I think I'm going to be sick…" I get up almost falling over, Sasha comes to my rescue holding me until I reached the toilet block. I rest my arm on the seat before launching up the sick.

"Just, let it all out." Sasha pats my back.

"You know, you are like my little sister-" I continue to throw up, "but is taller than me." I chuckle before flushing the toilet.

"I know, you're like my sister too." I wash out my mouth out before seeing Levi in the mirror.

"No, Levi! You're not supposed to see me! It's bad luck." I cover my face.

"Uh, Emirī, it's just Eren and Armin." I uncover my face.

"Oh, I don't know why I thought you were him…" I walk up to Eren slurring my words, "you're still beautiful though, don't let anyone tell you else wise." I hold his jaw, Sasha takes a hold of my hands forcing them off Eren's face.

"Is she drunk?" Armin looked worried.

"Ssh, don't tell Levi." I continue to giggle, Eren was star-struck.

"Man you should really make sure she's alright by tomorrow."

"I'll be fine Jaeger, tell Levi I said hi." I giggle before being taken to my room.

"Have a good night sleep alright?" That was the last thing I heard before I was completely out of it.

I wake up not remembering a thing last night.

"Good morning gorgeous!" Hange barges into my room.

"Ugh, it's too early!" I get up wiping my face.

"You know you are getting married in less than three hours right?" I widen my eyes.

"Fuck! Hange why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"You looked peaceful!" I roll my eyes heading out of my room.

"I need to get ready! My hair and make-up! Where's Sasha?" I talk to myself before heading to the bathroom to see all the girls had been getting ready.

"What took you so long?" Sasha sat me down before brushing out my hair to put in hair rollers in.

"How's the preparation going?"

"Um, yeah about that-"

"Sasha! Please do not tell me the scenery hasn't been set up!"

"The boys are struggling, and Jean needs to start cooking, he needs help with it…"

"Alright, you go to Jean, I'll help them out." I get up storming through the hallway and out into the yard.

"Emirī! What are you doing?" Armin sees me as he was trying to lift up the chair with Eren. I help them out not saying anything.

"I'm helping you guys out." I lift the bench chair pulling it in the direction I want it. I stand away looking at the whole scenery.

"I'm going to get more help." I saunter away from the guys that were running around trying to fix up the seating area. I knock on Reiner's door, I needed more strength. I knock several times on his door before he opens up.

"Oh look, it's Bridezilla." I frown at him.

"Reiner, I need you and Bertolt!" As soon as I say his name, he emerges from behind the wall.

"What for?"

"I need your strength, I can't do this without you guys, please! I'm begging you!" Bertolt remains quiet and shy.

"No."

"Reiner please! Bertolt?" We stare into each other's eyes, I could see that he felt bad, "Please…"

"After what your short-arse boyfriend did to my buddy, I don't think so!" Reiner spoke for Bertolt.

"Please Reiner! I'm begging you! I promise you won't regret it, if Annie ever comes back, I'll help her!" I grab his hand, holding it tightly. He rolls his eyes.

"Fine, but just this once red-head." I smirk, even though I didn't like his nickname for me. I head down with Reiner and Bertolt as they help out with lifting bench seats.

"Alright, you go back and get ready." Armin ordered as I nodded. About to leave, I catch a glimpse at Levi before looking away quickly. Don't want to ruin that bad luck.

"Emirī! It's time to finish your hair!" Krista sat me down taking out the rollers. Krista began braiding the top of my hair. She loosely braided the top of my hair adding a sapphire and diamond hair clip that sat at the back of my head, dangling with the curls.

"Awe! Emily you look so beautiful!" Hange began to have tears in her eyes.

"I'm not even in my dress yet." I giggle wiping her tears away.

"Let's put it on!" In my room, I undress myself with Krista, Ymir and Hange helping me put on the dress.

"Oh my god! You look so adorable!" Krista commented, Hange was too ecstatic to even comment.

"Hange, are you crying?" I take a tissue wiping away her tears.

"No." She chuckles attempting to stop her eyes from watering.

"What's the time? You girls have to get dressed too!" I sit down on the bed, awaiting for everyone to change. Ymir was the first to come back with a bunch of flowers from outside.

"These are for you to hold."

"Thank you Ymir." I send her a sly smile. I stand to look out the window, guest had arrived, I could see Levi in the distance.

"Are you nervous at all?" Ymir puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I am. I'm very nervous, I don't know how to feel right now." Sasha comes back in, along with Hange, Krista, Furlan and Isabel.

"Are you ready?" Sasha gives Furlan to Ymir.

"No." I chuckle wiping the underneath of my eyes. Hange presents me with lace garter.

"This was Mom's when she got married, something old and blue." I take her into my embrace; I wish Mom and Dad were here.

"Thank you." I whisper in her ear.

"Come on you!" Sasha waves her hand out the window. I entwine my arm with Hange's, Krista and Ymir strutted ahead to be sitting down before I arrived. From what I could see, most of the crowd stood, with their arms against their chests. Sasha is the first to walk down the aisle, I could see Connie not being able to take his eyes off of her. Next was Hange and I, I couldn't help but blush, everyone stood, and the look on Levi's face made my heart flutter. Down the aisle, I tried not to trip, nor stare into Levi's eyes simply because I kept blushing. I face him only to hear a quiet whisper,

"You look beautiful." I hold his hand, and I knew from this moment, I was with the one I truly desired.


	27. Chapter 27: This is The Moment

"You may kiss your bride." Levi doesn't hesitate, he engulfs me taking my tongue into his mouth for moments before backing off to look into my eyes. We take small steps down the long lengthened aisle, waving to everyone as they clapped. Once at the end, Levi and I head into the hall, where our reception would take hold.

"I can't believe you're mine Mrs Ackerman." Levi pecks my neck several times.

"Heichou, you know we can't do this now." I giggle allowing him to plant kisses on my neck.

"Guess I'll have to wait then." He whispers before several people had walked in, one of them being Hannes.

"Hannes!" I trample over into his arms. I held him tight as he was like family back in Shiganshina.

"It's weird seeing you all grown up, you look stunning tonight."

"And you scrubbed up alright yourself." I giggle along with Hannes.

"Your parents would be so proud." Hannes plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you Hannes." I let go, seeing everyone had wanted to wish the both of Levi and I luck for the future to come.

"Sasha?" I see Sasha hold out a gift, which is something I had not expected.

"This is from all of us." Sasha refers to our classmates. I open it up to see a frame with a sketch. I take away any extra paper to see Levi and I with Isabel and Furlan- as a family.

"You guys-" I interrupt myself with tears, Levi holds me tightly, "It's amazing, thank you!" I hold each and every one of them tightly for a minute or two before moving on. Bertolt was last, I could see in his eyes; he was miserable.

"Don't be this way." I whisper before giving him a long squeeze. I let go before anything else happened.

"I'll be back, I'm going to put this up." I saunter away from the group of people heading into Levi's- our room. I place the framed sketch on his desk before being startled by an Unknown.

"Emirī right?" I jolt to see a man with dark raven hair, a coarse beard to go with his hair. He was rather slim, but well-built for someone his age. He took off his bowler hat, something in his eyes said I knew him, but his appearance said otherwise.

"Yes, sir that would be me." I take my hand out, he shakes it knowing I had been trembling.

"No need to be afraid of your Uncle Little Darlin'." I was confused, I didn't know him at all to call him 'family'. I glimpsed at his waist for a moment to see two guns, one on either side.

"There's no need to be afraid, I won't hurt ya," he paused, I pull a worried expression, "look little Lady, there's no need to be afraid of Uncle Kenny now."

"Uncle Kenny?"

"Wha? Levi never told you bout' me? I'm his Uncle Kenny Ackerman, Kuchel's brother."

"Wh-who is Kuchel?"

"Kuchel is his mother, I'm surprised you married into this mess without knowing who he really is." He jerks before coughing up a laugh.

"I know him well enough, thank you very much."

"The thing is, he doesn't know who I am, he thinks I'm just some guardian that abandoned him in the Underground, I taught that boy everything he knows."

"That's great, but I really need to get back-"

"I'd watch yourself if I were you, he's an Ackerman, and his mother was a whore." I leave to find out information about Levi's history. I wasn't sure if I could face people right now, instead I go into the toilets to get myself a few moments.

"Emirī?" Nanaba appeared from outside, "Are you alright?" I wipe away a small tear.

"Yeah I'm alright, I just needed some air and stuff." I make up an excuse, but I knew she could see right through me.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope you are okay, I don't want to see you upset on your wedding night, it's your night." Nanaba rubbed my back.

"Thank you." I take a deep breath. Back out into the hall, Levi was sitting down awaiting for me to sit next to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" I nod putting on a fake smile.

After eating the meals Sasha and Jean had prepared, it was time for Levi and I to have our first dance. He takes my hand pulling me close to his chest as I rest my head. We sway side to side whilst rotating in a circle, I couldn't get the words out of my head 'his mother was a whore'. Does this mean Levi doesn't know his own father? I can't get them out of my head, and knowing Kenny's secret, I wasn't sure whether I should speak to Levi about this, or not. He spun me around before taking my body back into his embrace. As others began to dance, I let go of Levi leaving him confused, but then he became distracted by Hange with Furlan, and Erwin with Isabel.

Down the hallway, I see a shadow, I hide around the corner before slapping my hand against the mouth of a woman, dragging her into the closest room. I slam the door shut, holding her body against the door.

"Annie?" I let go, she was in shock, not being able to remember how she got to the Survey Corps in the first place.

"How long has it been? Must have been quite some time considering you're in a white dress."

"It's been a year and a half. I know about Bertolt and Reiner, because they made me one." The look on Annie's face had changed dramatically.

"You? A shifter?" I nod.

"Annie, the only reason you're not going to get caught is because I'm going to help you get out of here." I whisper before hearing the doorknob turning. I swing Annie away around the corner to see Reiner and Bertolt entering; I must have ended up in their room.

"Shouldn't you be out there with your family?" Reiner cocked an eyebrow before Annie emerged from behind the wall.

"Annie?" Bertolt was the first to hold her tightly. Reiner joins, I let them reunite after such a long time being gone.

"I'm going to go back out, you guys will make sure Annie gets out safe?" Reiner nods in satisfaction.

"Thanks Red-Head." I leave them be knowing I had broken a huge rule. My first instinct is to distract everyone whilst the three of them make their escape.

"Where've you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Sasha exclaimed.

"I haven't been feeling well."

"Are you pregnant?"

"What? No! Of course not, I'm just really tired, but it's only eight thirty." I throw my hands around Sasha, she was my comfort whenever I really needed her.

"You haven't been yourself since you came back from your room, did something happen?"

"No, I just thought of Mom and Dad, I wish they were here with us."

"Is that the only thing that's bothering you?" I shake my head.

"I found out Levi has an Uncle and his Mother worked at a Brothel, he doesn't even know his father." I whisper in her ear. And Annie is back…

"I don't know what to say…" Sasha was stunned for words just as much as I was.


	28. Chapter 28: Break Free

"Commander Erwin! Annie Leonhart has escaped!" Moblit yelled in front of everyone. I knew I was in trouble.

"How did she escape?" Captain Levi stands before Moblit just as he gulped in fear.

"I-I don't know sir, I was watching, and next minute I was hit." Moblit held his jaw showing where he had been hit. Levi grew angry, I felt his wrath.

"Let it go Levi, there's nothing we can do now." Erwin speaks putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We know for sure, that she wasn't on her own, I think she had help." Hange puts thought into it. I turn around to see Reiner and Bertolt act casual, before turning back to Hange. Everything goes silent before a high pitched scream occurs.

"What was that?" I push myself through people to go in the hallway where Kenny had a knife at Krista's throat.

"What are you doing? Let her go!"

"Don't you know who she really is? She's supposed to be queen!" others appear behind me.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Levi yells.

"Ah, my pride." Kenny chuckles evilly, holding the knife closer to Krista's neck.

"What are you after?" Erwin speaks, as I feel for Levi's back pocket. Levi doesn't notice, but I slowly take out his pocket knife before flicking it open.

"Historia Reiss, she's supposed to be queen after I killed her father."

"Who?"

"Wha-? You don't even know about Krista's true identity?" it was that moment I threw the knife into his arm, where he would let go of Krista. I rip the knife out of his arm, Krista ran into Ymir's arms for safety. My hand tightens around his neck, lifting him up and shoving him against the wall as he chokes for air.

"I've asked once, and I'll ask again, what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to-" he attempts to respire for air "to see Levi…" as my anger grows fiercer, my nails dig deeper into his neck as if they were growing.

"What for?"

"To kill him." His smile widens as he chuckles evilly, my nails keep on digging deeper, drawing blood from his neck.

"Emirī stop this!" Erwin commands, my eyes widened throwing him to the floor, this time Levi's knife was at his throat.

"Emirī." My husband spoke my name, I loosen my grip watching the blood drip from my hands, nails shrinking back to size. I lift myself up, turning to Levi.

"Emirī your eyes…" I stare right through Levi before dropping to the floor. I stand myself up trying to get myself balanced. My body trembles as I fall into Levi's arms, not being able to walk properly.

"I'll go tell everyone that the night's over." Erwin leaves with Hange, Krista and Ymir. I hold my arm around his shoulder, his arm supporting my waist as we head into the bathroom. Scrubbing the blood off my hands, I wash my face before looking into the mirror; I see my Titan form.

"Are you alright?" Blinking, my normal reflection was back.

"I just want to go to bed." I take off, Levi following behind into our room. The first thing I do is undo the button at the back of my dress.

"Captain, could you unzip me?"

"With pleasure." Corporal took off his gloves before unzipping my dress. His lips slither down my neck before his tongue wet my shoulder blade. His hands run down my shoulders along with the top of my dress coming off my arms. He then takes his time to caress his fingers down my body my dress slithering down with his fingers. He swoops me into his arms, chucking me on the bed as he begins taking off everything but his pants. He eyes off the garter crawling on top of me, pressing his wet lips against my stomach, dragging them down to my leg. His teeth clench onto the lace fabric taking it down my leg as it tickles my skin. Kicking off my heels, my head rolls in the other direction to where Levi places his, throttling my neck with his tongue. I feel my stomach tighten, his erect crouch throbbing into mine. I take the time to unzip his pants, pushing them down his legs before his underwear. He lifts the small of my back, my body arching as his hands make their way towards the back of my bra. I keep myself in the arched position as Levi somewhat struggles to undo my bra.

"Did you want-"

"No I've got it." He looks away from me finally being able to undo the strap before he managed to look into my blue eyes. Levi ripped off my bra as it was agitating him. Soon after, he bit down on my panties, tearing them down my legs; he had become fiery and fierce. His body swiftly lined back up to mine where he roughly lifted my leg before penetrating at the wildest speed.

"Ah-" I moan rolling my upwards, Levi's lips reconnected to mine just as he began his movement. Our tongues collide and swirl around as the pleasure arouses the both of us. Minutes at a time, Levi fastens his speed when thrusting, pounding harder with each and every thrust he made.

"Oh! Levi!" My voice cracks, just as he stares down at me.

"Call me Heichou…" his voice sounded like a whisper. "Call me Heichou!" He puffs, sweat glistens down his forehead.

"Hei-Heichou!"

"Louder."

"Heichou!"

"Say it louder Brat!"

"Heichou!" After calling out his name, I reached my climax flooding over his manhood.

"Mm," he grunts scrunching up his face as he released collapsing on my body, "that's it Brat…" Levi begins stroking the side of my face. Both our breathing was erratic from the intense exercise, it was hard to catch a breath.

"Levi…" I hold the back of his head clutching onto his now messy hair.

"I love you Brat…"

"I love you too Captain Levi…" although we are married, we still addressed each other as usual. Eventually, Levi removes his length, still lying on top of me, under the sheets. He rested his chin on his hands, which were pressed against my upper breast. All we do is stare into each other's eyes, not being able to look away, nor even blink.

I woke up where Levi had disappeared. I felt lost without him being beside me, I was just so use to being beside him, but I know things had to get done considering Annie had escaped due to my actions; if anyone found out, I wouldn't be trusted again. Covered with just a thin sheet, I keep it wrapped around my body until I put on fresh clothing. One thing I had noticed, is that my wedding dress and his suit were gone. I giggle to myself knowing he would have taken them. I throw the sheet over the mattress, neatly smoothing out any creases. Over towards the Captain's desk, my notebook and pencil that Armin had returned was sitting side by side, I decided it was time to write as the first full day of being a wife.

Yesterday was the best day of my life, but also the craziest day of my life. I married Levi, and I couldn't be happier, but things I found out about Kenny Ackerman and Kuchel Ackerman was crazy. Levi's mother was a prostitute in the Underground because she had to get by, but to find out she fell pregnant with Levi and not knowing the father of her child bothers me; I wish it didn't. It saddens me because Levi hasn't had the best time with his History, especially with Isabel and Furlan and then his squad, it just doesn't make any sense. Kenny raised him, but then abandoned him? Why did he never tell Levi the truth? Why can't all the lies be spoken about? Like I am the one to talk…

Hiding my notebook in the bottom drawer, I'm drawn to the sound of yelling in the hallway; Eren and Jean.

"I can't believe you would make a full out of me like that!"

"Well if you hadn't been horsing around!"

"That's it!" Jean clung onto Eren's shirt.

"Kirstien! Jaeger! What are you two doing?" I separate them pulling them apart.

"It's none of your god damn business Red Head!"

"Stay out of my way!" Jean added. I furrow cocking a brow.

"What- did you just call me Jaeger?" They both instantly looked in horror at me, knowing I was furious.

"I-I uh…"

"Red Head was it? How would you like it if I referred to you as Mikasa's little Bitch huh?" I clench on Eren's jacket as he froze.

"Yeah Eren!"

"Shut up Jean." I continue to stare into Eren's eyes with the wrath being shown through my expression.

"I-I-"

"That's what I thought," I shove him away, "If I hear another word out of the both of you, I will personally punish you both, are we clear?"

"You can't control us just because you're the Captain's wife!" Jean rolled his eyes.

"Are we clear?" I yell, the both of them gulp before nodding their heads in fear.

"Yes Mrs Ackerman."

"Oh spare me, call me Emirī still." I walk away flicking the hair out of my face. In the Kitchen, Levi was busy making himself a tea- two actually.

"Good morning." He hands me the other tea, I take it straight away having a sip of the scorching beverage.

"Good morning Captain." I sigh in disbelief.

"What's wrong?"

"I was having an alright morning, then Jaeger and Kirstein were having it out in the hall, god knows what they were going on about. God damn brats," Levi's lips arched at the corners "What?"

"You're starting to sound like me." He places his tea down on the bench behind me before placing his lips on mine.

"I can't help that." I put my arms around the back of his neck as I pressed my lips into his.

"Good morning lovebirds!" Hange interrupted on the moment. I take a sip of my tea as Levi looks down with tea in hand.

"Morning sister."

"How was your night?"

"It was good." I smile slyly.

"What did you two get up to?"

"What people do on wedding nights I assume."

"Did you?" she motioned her tongue into the side of her cheek as it stuck out.

"Hange!" I whisper, although Levi could hear me.

"What? Is it bad that I want to know?" I roll my eyes.

"Yes it is Hange, now what's on the agenda for today?"

"We go out and find Annie, she hasn't gone too far that's for sure." My eyes widened for a moment.

"Alright, when do we go?"

"Not you, you have to stay here-"

"Oh for fucks sake!" I leave storming into the next room. I was already moody since Jean and Eren disrupted my good mood, and now this?

"Emirī!" Hange attempts to follow me, but I refuse her pep talk.

"Just leave me alone." I head in the direction of the horse stables; I wanted to say Hi to Aiko since I hadn't seen her for a while.

"What's wrong with me Aiko?" She neighs bending down for me to rub the top of her head… or so I thought.

"What are you doing?" I talk as if she's human. She sniffs my stomach knocking it with her nose.

"Very funny you!" I pat her as she shakes her head. Aiko begins to bite at my top, but I gently push her away.

"Stop being silly!" I giggle, thinking for a moment that what if Aiko was serious. Am I pregnant again?


	29. Chapter 29: History

"What happened back there?" Levi sat beside me, his leg sitting over knee.

"I don't know." I continue to pat Aiko; she lay herself down, her head on top of my upper thighs.

"You know, she feels pretty bad."

"She shouldn't, I should be the one apologising." I sigh running my fingers across Aiko's forehead.

"I know something's bothering you, want to talk about it?" I face him, then look away.

"What was it like in the Underground?"

"The Underground felt dark and a disease was spreading around, which is what killed my mother," he paused for a moment, "then Kenny which you obviously know took care of me, he taught me a lot down there."

"Did she work in a brothel?" His eyes connected to mine in surprise.

"Yeah she did. I don't know who my father is, nor do I care enough to find him."

"Doesn't it hurt to think he could still be out there?" Levi simply shook his head.

"I've never had a father; nor will I ever have one, but I promise I will be a good father to Isy and Furlan."

"I know." I whisper. Aiko got up in a hurry as Moblit came around to feed the horses.

"Captain Levi, Erwin wishes to speak with you." Moblit announces awkwardly.

"I'll see you later alright?" Levi pecks my forehead, I decide to get up too. The first thing I do is to find Hange in her Research facility. I had my head down, I didn't want anyone to come up to me and bother me anymore.

"Hange?" I don't knock, but simply open the door further, "Hange I'm sorry about before, I didn't-"

"It's alright, you're going through a lot of stuff; I understand."

"Hange you don't understand, I think I'm pregnant." I say without knowing for sure.

"What?"

"Look it sounds crazy, but I've been moody and Aiko was acting really funny towards me, as if she knew something."

"Are you okay with this? It hasn't even been half a year since Isy and Furlan, and you think you're carrying another child? Are you prepared for all of this?" Hange was caring, I look down not knowing the answers.

"I don't know, Hange I don't know…"

"Well, I'm always here and I am always looking out for you." I don't say anything, but I hug her tightly like the first time I saw her in the Survey Corps. I sit with Hange as she works out more with my DNA for a treatment.

"How do you know what you're doing?"

"Science." Hange continues to focus hard on what she was doing. Moments later, Erwin and Levi walk in.

"Today's been cancelled, I will be working out plans with Mike and yourself Hange after lunch, Emirī, you are more than welcome to come join us." I nod.

"What about Kenny? Is he still here?" Erwin shook his head.

"We sent him off to the Military Police, they can deal with him."

"Do they know about Annie?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way." Once again, I nod as Erwin leaves Levi behind. I start to feel erky; something wasn't right.

"You alright?" I get up too fast, beginning to throw up in my mouth covering it with my cuffed hand.

"Hange!" She turns around chucking Levi an empty bucket to give to me. I let it out as it continued to come up.

"You're alright." Levi rubs my back as I continue to cough.

"Well theirs your answer Em." I eye off Hange.

"What answer?" Hange passes me a glass of water to spit back into the bucket before drinking the rest. I sit down on the ground not wanting to go through the process again.

"I think, I am pregnant again." He looks down to the floor; this isn't a good start to married life.

"I can't believe this!" Levi grew angry as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"We barely know how to take care of twins, let alone another one on the way, this is crazy."

"I'm sorry, what more can I say?"

"Why are you saying sorry?" His tone was aggressive.

"It just seems like I've done the wrong thing."

"Just stop right there, Emily stop!"

"Stop what? Getting pregnant?"

"No!"

"Then what? Apologising?"

"Stop victimising everything!"

"Is that what you think of me? You think I put myself in these positions on purpose?" I raise my voice.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" about to walk out, Levi blocks the door.

"Get out of my way."

"No, we need to talk about this."

"Well yelling isn't helping our situation is it?" I try to pass him, but his weight remains against the door.

"Brat, stop!"

"Short-Arse!" He just stares at me; I'm done for it now. All he does is slide his back down to the ground, I carefully sit myself next to him.

"I shouldn't have spoken to you that way, I'm sorry." Levi looks away, I could see he felt bad.

"I'm just as bad, you're not a Short-Arse, I can't talk because I'm shorter than you." I snicker as does Levi.

"You're still a Brat."

"Heichou!" I playfully slap his arm.

"Just being around you, I feel different."

"I feel like I want you all the time." Levi snickers once again at my comment.

"I have this uncontrollable urge that I've never had before, it's always worse at night." I nod leaning my head against his shoulder.

"We have to control ourselves, I mean we have Isy and Furlan, they need us." I lean forward with my head in my hands.

"Are you going to be sick again?"

"I think so…" I get up with Levi's help before dashing towards the bathroom. Once again, I threw up; this time in the toilet.

"You alright?"

"No…" he opens the door holding my hair back.

"You're really bad this time." I flush the toilet before closing its lid to sit on top.

"You don't say." I place my forehead in the palm of my hands.

"Get some rest, you don't look too well." Levi ordered, I nod standing up with my eyes drooping. He holds my arm around him before gradually taking me towards our room. I put myself on the bed, Levi placing pillows to make me feel comfortable.

"Get some rest." He pecks my forehead before leaving me to fall asleep.

I didn't know what time I work up; only that I really felt like having a shower. I took out a navy blue shirt, panties, bra and pants I had recently gotten and headed to the showers. I undressed myself grabbing a towel to put over the door. I let the water splash over my body, heating up quickly. I massage my scalp, scrubbing my hair roughly. I look down for a moment after rinsing my hair to see blood had leaked everywhere, I panic as pain is added to the mixture.

"Oh fuck…" I squeal lightly in pain. Wrapping the towel around my body, I hold my lower abdomen beginning to feel my uterus cramp inside. Struggling to stand, I scream at the top of my lungs hoping someone would come to my aid.

"Emirī? Is that you?" Krista comes to my aid, slowly pushing the door open. Her eyes widened in shock and horror; she was petrified.

"Please… help me…" I cry trying to reach for her hand.

"You're going to be alright, can you move anything?" I shake my head, the pain was sharp enough it felt as if someone had guttered my stomach repetitively.

"I heard a scream- Emirī?" Sasha dashed to my side as I lean my body against hers.

"Help me…" I couldn't speak, the pain was getting worse.

"Krista, go get help! You're going to be alright, I promise." I nod resting my head in her lap. The pain remained excruciating, the first person I see is Erwin in shock before Hange and Levi were both at my side with in seconds.

"Emily!" Levi worries as I pull myself into his direction. He holds me supporting my head and upper back.

"I lost- I lost…"

"Ssh, it's okay." He interrupts my uncoordinated speech.

"I'm sorry…" I whisper, he chooses not to reply after the traumatic experience.

"You're alright sweetie, it's alright." Hange calmly spoke, relaxing my body a little bit.

"Krista, could you make up a bed in the infirmary, I'd like you to keep a close eye on her once she's in there." Erwin commands. Krista doesn't speak, she simply nods and leaves.

"Can you move?" I attempt to sit up, but I hit my head back into Levi's chest as the pain clenches tightly inside. I sob into his chest, I don't know what was worse; the pain or being traumatised.

"I'll leave you to be alone, you have my condolences." Erwin words blurred before he left. I manage to sit up with distressing eyes.

"We'll get you into another cubical, Sasha could you help her?" She nods her head holding out her hand as I took it lifting myself up. She puts her arm around my shoulder, this was her way of support. With a fresh towel, I throw the bloodied one on the floor, Sasha turning on the water. She helps me rinse off the blood from my legs; she was rather fine with it.

"I'll get you your clothes." Sasha leaves whilst Levi comes in to comfort me.

"Are you alright?" I don't say anything, I allow him to hold me tight as I continue to be distressed.

"Here you are." The first thing I did was put on the underwear provided before my shirt and pants.

"Everything's clean now, are you okay sweetie?" I know she was trying to see how I was, but I stare at her blankly.

"Tch, well I bet you didn't do a very good job." Levi rolls his eyes, Hange soon after does the same action.

"I just want to go to bed." My voice cracks walking with Sasha at my side. Levi and Hange follow behind, and on the way there, I see Bertolt staring knowing something bad had just happened. Just as I arrived, Krista had pulled the sheets back. I instantly lay down facing the wall's side, away from everyone.

"I'll take the first watch." Krista insisted. Although Levi hadn't left with Sasha and Hange, he ended up leaving due to Erwin's commands.

"Get some rest, I promise you'll feel better tomorrow." Krista whispers in her goddess-like tone.


	30. Chapter 30: A Cruel World

I lay in bed facing the window. Not moving, nor speaking. Shattered in pieces, I lay there broken. Either Krista, Sasha, Hange or Levi would be watching over me.

"You need to eat!" Sasha exclaimed before sighing. I pull the duvet over me, although I was starving, I couldn't forgive myself for losing this child.

"How is she doing?" Levi's voice travels through the room.

"She's still not eating." Sasha sighs again, assuming she had left the room. A crinkle sound appears beside me, I peek from under the duvet to see roses laying neatly beside me before feeling a soft pair of lips on my forehead.

"Please eat something." He shows the piece of bread in hand. I sit up with my chin against my knees. He crawls on the bed breaking the piece in half.

"At least eat half." His voice was low, I took the half taking the smallest bites I could.

"Thank you." I whisper, Levi placing the flowers in a vase. A knock startles me, but I knew it would either be Erwin or Hange.

"Come in." I speak, Hange waltz in at the sound of my voice.

"I'm glad to see you're awake! I also have news for you about what happened."

"Okay." I continue eating the piece of bread, only this time were bigger bites.

"What I discovered is what happened was that you had a 'miscarriage' which means the loss of the baby," Hange paused before taking in a deep breath "the reason for you not being able to have children is because of your Titan form, the cells in your body react differently to what your body would usually react. The Serum has infected your ovaries, allowing them to believe everything is normal, but in reality, they release into the womb and your egg takes in and forms an embryo for about a month or so, but then the cervix weakens unfortunately leading to a miscarriage." Hange explains, I nod understanding, although I was still devastated.

"So, I won't be able to have any more children?" Shaking her head, she was almost in tears for me, Levi sat down beside me holding his arm around my upper back.

"I'm very sorry Emirī, I wish there was something I could do to help." Hange expresses her sorrows, I knew she really meant it.

"I already have two children, it's not like I didn't have any at all." I wiped away a quick tear.

"The Embryo hasn't come out yet, you will have to deliver it sometime, but that isn't known when, so I would suggest to stay in bed for a while longer until you have actually delivered it." Hange sighs, I nod although I wish things could be different.

"I'm sorry that this has happened to you." He whispers before pecking my forehead.

"Don't be sorry." I whisper in pain. Physical pain.

"Are you okay?" Hange takes hold of my hand, I squeeze it knowing now was the time.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I retch in my mouth, Levi quickly finds a bucket. I cling on to him for dear life before falling into his embrace. Hange quickly got up locking the door, she knew what I was thinking and how I didn't want anyone to see. He holds onto my upper back as I wail into the crook of his neck. It was painful, but not as intense as actually giving birth. I smell the blood, it was awful.

"Ssh, you're alright." He calms me with his tone.

"We'll have to get you cleaned up, this is the last time for a while, I promise."

The bathroom was frightening for me, the last traumatic experience had me scarce. Levi comes in with me, helping me shower. He was very gentle, running the shower head over my body as it sprayed lightly against my skin. I look into his eyes with sorrow as I stand helplessly nude.

"Do you feel better now?" Levi throws a towel around me, rubbing it against my damp skin. I nod, he gives me my clothes. I dress myself back into my Scout Regiment Uniform after a long hard week of emotional pain.

"I want to bury it." I hold Levi's hand taking him to Hange's office.

"I figured you would come here, it's in here." She passes me the sealed black box before planting a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm sorry about everything sweetie." After a quick embrace from Hange, Levi and I walk down the hallway, out through the hall where most of the cadets ate breakfast. Some people stared; every one of my friends did at least. Neither Sasha nor Connie were there, I assumed they were with Isabel and Furlan. I stare into space as I tread outside on my way to the fields. Levi finds the perfect resting spot by a tree, he digs deep before placing the box in, and sprinkling little pieces of dirt before motioning his hand forwards as the dirt falls in place. I lay my head against his chest, grieving for what could have been either a son or daughter.

"We live in a cruel world…" I take his hand treading into the sunset.

"I promise you, I'll find a cure, I'll make sure you're there for Isabel and Furlan, I couldn't live in such a world without you anymore." Levi admits.

"Levi…" I squeeze his hand as we make our way towards the horse stables. I lead myself to Aiko- I hadn't seen you in a while- The first thing on my mind was to get on and practicing riding with Aiko again. It had almost been a full year- a year since we lost his squad…

"Can you check on the kids for me? I just need some time for myself…" I ordered Levi for once. He doesn't hesitate, he nods leaving me and Aiko alone in the stables. I put the reins on first before the saddle, I hear her grunt.

"I'm sorry Aiko, I could have been a better person, but I just…" I broke down in tears, Aiko smears them away with her trunk.

"How about we ride? Just you and me?" I suggest, she nods as if she knew what I was saying. I take her by the reins leading her out bumping myself into a large figure.

"Bertolt, I didn't see you there."

"How are you Emirī?" He puts his large hands on my shoulders.

"I'm okay Bertolt, I know you saw me when walking back to my room, but I'm okay. How's Annie?"

"She's good. We just want to lay low for a while." I nod at his words.

"I understand. Well, I hope things get better." I awkwardly spoke, although he took it as if it were normal.

"I'll speak to you later." Bertolt continues on, as I lead Aiko outside.

"You ready girl?" I hop on the saddle steadying my body before heading out to the fields. Aiko and I trot along around the field. I shift my weight back, relaxing myself. I knew I was getting back into the swing of things quickly, I tighten my grip on the reins before signalling to canter. Pacing up the speed, I held on tighter leaning myself forwards. As the wind glided against my face, a sudden stop jolted my body, causing Aiko to rear all of a sudden.

"Whoa, easy girl! Back up, back up!" I attempt to call out, she was scared of what she had seen in front of her. I almost fall, but luckily for me I held on tight.

"Easy, easy!" I shout patting her crest.

"She's gonna fall!" I hear Krista worry. She was right to an extent, I was falling off.

"Easy now," His voice calms Aiko, her neighing eventually stops, "that's it, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I call out before carefully lifting myself off Aiko. I look in front of her; only Levi appeared standing.

"Do you know what scared her?" Levi shook his head, I frown wondering what she had seen.

"She's frightened by something, take her back to the pen." I do as he says, confused until I see Annie Leonhart in the distance. Why would she risk coming back here?


	31. Chapter 31: Military Traitor

Aiko was safe in her pen, I allow her to rest after a long day of hard work trotting and galloping, I couldn't blame her for wanting to relax. It was lunch time, I figured I ought to see my children; I have missed them for the past week. In my old room, a figure stands over watching them as they slept.

"Annie…" I close the door behind me, lowering my tone.

"Quite the family you've got."

"Annie, why did you kill all those people?" I mainly refer to Levi's squad and Marco.

"I did what I had to do to protect myself."

"And what about Marco? You let him die alone?"

"I did what I had to."

"Annie listen to yourself! You can't even consider yourself sorry?" she turns her head back to me, looking away in a matter of seconds.

"It's our job to destroy Eldians."

"Eldians? Annie what are you talking about?"

"I am from Marley, the people there are the ones creating the Titans and sending them over."

"You mean every Titan was formally human?" She nods, I gasp in disgust and shock.

"Why?"

"Who knows, that's all I know." I look away in despair, what is her next move?

"Why are you here? Back here of all places?"

"I have no excuse." She takes her hand gliding her fingers against Furlan's forehead.

"I can't help you escape, if Levi walks in, you're done for." I whisper staring at the door every now and then.

"He won't," Furlan begins to fidget at Annie's touch, "it's fortunate you had children before you became a Titan, I never had the choice, I was chosen at eleven years old." I look down, I wanted to feel sorrow for Annie, but I knew in many ways I didn't after what she had done to my friends.

"I've never had a choice, I've always kept my mouth shut and fight when I had to, if you were in my position you would do the same." She keeps facing down at Furlan. Unsteadily, I take a step forwards hoping Annie would stop looking down at my son.

"I think you should leave." My voice cracks; this is what caused Annie to stand up straight and staring deeply through to the windows of my eyes.

"Maybe one day, we could both live like humans again." Those were Annie's last words before a blink of an eye, she disappeared into thin air.

"Phew…" I rub the sweat of my forehead before picking Furlan up, and grabbing a bottle of milk from the small cool cupboard area. Furlan suckles on the bottle, I couldn't help but think what wonderful beings he and Isabel were.

"Six months' time, you and your sister will be one." I whisper removing the empty bottle from his mouth, sitting him upright in time for me to burp him. I repeat the same actions with Isabel before taking myself to the dining hall, where lunch had just over ten minutes left.

"Hey Emirī!" Connie enthused his happiness.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't seen you all, I wasn't well." Krista and Sasha knew where I stood, whereas the others didn't have a clue.

"It's no worries! At least you're better now Huh?" Connie spurted. I nod digging into the tiny piece of bread and Luke-warm vegetable soup.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I consume the vegetable soup before turning behind to watch Levi take small bites of his bread.

"Is something the matter?" Eren questioned, I turn back in blurriness.

"What? Oh no it's nothing…" I eye my vegetable soup, and to be truthful, I just wasn't feeling right.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Bertolt spoke in a low tone.

"I'm fine…" I respond sliding over my lunch to Sasha, "Here, you have it…" I get up not giving Sasha the chance to speak. I take a deep breath just as in entered the bathroom facing the mirror. My hands run through my hair pushing it backwards out of my face; I hate my reflection…

"What have I done?" I whisper to myself leaning over the sink with my arms holding me up against its' ledge.

"I have to go out and find Annie…" with another deep breath, my head flops down looking into the sink.

"Cadet Zoë." Moblit rushes into the bathroom.

"Yes Moblit?"

"Commander Erwin wishes to see you."

"Got it, oh and by the way…" I pause to get his attention "it's Ackerman- Zoë-Ackerman."

"Right, sorry Emirī…" he looks down as if he had made the biggest mistake of his life. I shift past him, heading towards Erwin office. With three simple knocks, Erwin speaks out.

"Come in." Inside, the door closed behind me, I sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"Commander." I nod.

"Emirī, how are you feeling?" this was unexpected…

"I'm fine Commander, yourself?"

"Not too bad. Emirī I would like to promote you to Co-Captain." I widen my eyes, was he serious?

"Co-Captain Sir?"

"Yes, I see you work well with Levi, and considering your skill, you would do great things for us in the future." I look down for a second, then back up.

"Are you sure Commander?" He nods.

"Positive. Your strength and gratitude had my decision."

"Thank you Commander." I put out my hand, he takes it with gladness.

"You're welcome, Co-Captain Emirī." I place my hand against my chest before leaving his office. I was confused and excited at the same time. I really have to do well from now, I will find Annie and I will make her pay for killing the members of the Survey Corps- and the Cadets.


	32. Chapter 32: Mistakes

"Hey you alright?"

"Never been better," I push my lips onto his "I am now your Co-Captain." I smile between kisses, Levi does the same.

"You still have to follow my orders though." His smirk forces an obvious blush on my cheeks.

"Of course Captain." I nuzzle into his Cravat. His arms wrap around my body; I felt warmth, calm and most importantly, loved.

"You didn't seem right at lunch, was everything okay?"

"I was just thinking of people, that's all." He lets go of my body before holding my hand. We walk around in the spring air, enjoying what little time we have to ourselves before Eren came up to Levi to discuss what he had to do next. As I was sitting down I notice something silver and shiny on the floor; a ring. It wasn't just anyone's ring, it was Annie's.

"What the?" In an amount of rage, I accidently cut my thumb before bright yellow light appeared out of nowhere. This time, I was on top of a Titan's skeletal corpse, my arm stuck in muscle.

"Oh no…" I cry aloud trying to pull out my planted arm.

"What the hell was that?" I hear Eren yell whilst he wiped away blood dripping from his lips.

"Eren! Is Levi okay?" I shout pulling my arm free. I fall landing on my back, not caring about the pain, but only about Levi.

"Captain Levi!" I hear Eren call, I run around to see Levi underneath the corpse arm. Eren manages to lift up the steaming hot arm just as I was able to pull him out.

"Levi! Levi are you with me?" I slap his face gently trying to get a response. I feel for a pulse; his heart is still beating.

"What happened back there?" Eren was worried.

"Ask later! Go get help!" I tell Eren as I take off my jacket to become a pillow for Levi's head.

"I'm so sorry…" I cry rubbing my thumb across his cheek, "please be okay… I'm sorry…" My head rest on his chest, I put my arm around him, knowing what I had done could have killed him if he were any closer to me I notice his pants and gear straps were burnt, I grab a knife cutting off his straps to stop him from burning.

"Brat…" his eyes slowly open.

"Oh god!" I cry holding his limp body against me. I feel his forehead, he was hot from the heat of the muscle from the Titan corpse.

"This might hurt, bear with me." I take my small water canteen from my side opening it up, and pouring the cold water on his thighs. He grunts, I knew it was bad.

"Hang in there…" I throw the water canteen behind me before placing both hands on his lower abdomen. I focused my energy onto his legs before a bright white light appeared.

"Emirī, what are you-" The same thing happened when I healed my bruise from Reiner. Steam came from my hands, I grew weak of energy as he grew strong.

"Captain Levi!" I hear Hange call out with the pitter-patter of several feet running in this direction.

"I'm alright, she's weak from healing me, I'll have to get her somewhere safe." Levi picks up my limp body.

"That's- That's-" Hange was stunned for words, "Whoa-huhoh! It's her corpse! She turned just like Eren!" She was overly excited as usual.

"She healed you?" Eren's words become faint, Levi had taken me to our room, laying my restless body on the bed.

"Get some rest." I close my eyes, his lips puckered against my forehead before I was out.

I watch as Isabel and Furlan get slaughtered- Isabel Magnolia and Furlan Church. It was as if I were someone else's eyes. After their deaths occurred, everything goes black, and a light shines on the both of them in a faded form. Furlan was blonde- a dark blonde with few bangs over his forehead, he was gorgeous whereas Isabel was similar to me, except her hair was shorter in two pigtails and green eyes; she was rather cute. I look into their eyes as they stare back into mine.

"Emirī, be safe!" Furlan put out.

"Take care of Levi-bro!" Isabel added waving energetically.

"What do you guys mean?" I shout before they fade away, "Wait!"

I sat up quicker than ever, my breathing was heavy. I felt heavy as I glistened with sweat. I wasn't sure if that was a nightmare, or what but something about it felt real.

"Hey, you alright?" Levi walks in with a tea for the both of us.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I shift my body backwards against the bed frame. I took hold of the tea-cup with two hands as they slightly shook.

"Thanks." I whisper before sipping it. I close my eyes for a moment before looking back up to see Isabel grinning. I drop the hot liquid all over me, burning my lap, I groan. Levi puts his cup down before taking mine.

"Don't do anything, I'll take you to the restroom." He helps me up, grabbing my arm to put around his neck as I struggle to walk. Beside me, I felt Isabel's presence as if she wouldn't stop following. As soon as we arrived in the bathroom, he sat me down in a shower cubical bench.

"Alright, take your pants off," I widen my eyes at his words, "You know what I meant." He begins undoing the belt straps; I took off my boots and straps placing them on the floor, along with the brown pants-skirt. Undoing my pants, I roll them down as they aggravate the burns.

"I've got burn-aid, it should help." He takes a soft piece of sponge before dabbing it onto the burns.

"Wow, I never thought Levi-bro would become a medic." Isabel giggles, I angrily moan eyeing her off.

"Tch, I'm trying to aid you." I realised then Levi couldn't see her.

"Ouch!" I flinch my leg.

"Hold still, this won't be too long." Levi ordered, Isabel continued to giggle.

"Sorry…" I lean back hitting my head on the wall, "Shit!" I lean forward now feeling the headache.

"Idiot," Levi smirks, "all done, it'll hurt to walk, I'll carry you back." He swoops me up from under my back and legs, carrying me. Isabel follows behind before sitting at the end of my bed again, Levi sitting me down carefully.

"You've used up too much energy, just rest," I nod at his commands, "I'll see you at dinner." He adds before parting his lips to entwine them with mine.

"Bye." I speak in a whispered tone.

"Ooh! I didn't know Levi-bro was one to love." Isabel teased just after he left the room.

"What are you doing here? Why can I see you?"

"You gotta figure out that one yourself." She winked heading towards the children's cot.

"Awe! They're adorable!"

"Yeah they are!" Furlan added out of nowhere, "You didn't have to do that for Levi, but you did." Furlan was kind.

"Why are you here?" I try to get an answer, but all I get was a sigh from Furlan.

"The thing is, we can't tell you why, but you need to promise us Levi will be safe with you." Furlan inputs, Isabel nodding.

"Of course he will be!" that was the moment I realised they knew what happened today.

"You turned into one of those monsters…" Isabel feared. I look down in disappointment before speaking,

"I know." A tear slips down my cheek, but I wipe it away, "I could have killed him today." One tear turns into stream realising the potential death that could have happened because I was playing with some stupid ring.

"It's her ring isn't it? Annie Leonhart's?" Isabel sat next to me, she placed her arm on my shoulder, and I could feel it.

"Yeah…"

"What you've done wasn't a worse choice, you risked your own life to protect his, to protect them." Furlan adds motioning towards the twins.

"Letting Annie go… that was a bad choice…"

"Emirī, remember, a choice with no regrets." Those words cycled around in my head, and with a blink of an eye, they were gone.


	33. Chapter 33: It was like a Nightmare

Around dinner, I put on pants and a shirt as my legs steamed for a little while before leaving.

"What happened to you?" Sasha questions with her mouth full of potato.

"I spilt tea on myself." I took a plate before waiting to be served potato, bread and duck. Sasha and I take a seat, and as I look up, Isabel grins sitting opposite me leaning her elbows against the table. I jump squealing the tiniest bit.

"What's up with you?" Ymir asked, I look over towards her, before back to Isabel who was right next to her.

"No-nothing." I speak in embarrassment, Isabel continues on smirking, staring at me.

"Something's clearly not right, what's going on?" Sasha asked once again.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Krista added. I continue to stare at Isabel, she stares back in confusion.

"I-I…" I couldn't speak, I get up from my chair before bolting away. I head outside running as fast as I could before running out of breath.

"Emirī." The hand jolted on my shoulder.

"No!" I scream with tears only to see Levi concerned. I throw myself into his embrace becoming scared of seeing Isabel.

"Ssh, you're okay…" he strokes the back of my head, running he hands through my hair. My breaths were uncontrollable, having a huge anxiety attack.

"I see them Levi- I see them…" I cry hoping he would understand my words.

"See who?"

"Isabel and Furlan… I see them…" I continue on, Levi cocks a brow.

"You've had a rough day, you should get some rest." He doesn't go for or against my words, I don't think he believes me either. Levi takes me the back way so I don't attract attention for myself. In our room, he carefully places my body on top of the mattress before pulling over the duvet.

"Sleep tight." He pecks my forehead just as my eyes shut going off into a darkness.

"Emirī, you can't die on him!"

"What are you talking about?" I shout back at Isabel.

"The next Scouting Mission! You cannot die!" Furlan adds.

"What are you saying?" I continue to shout before facing the Armored Titan. He takes me into his grip almost breaking every bone in my body.

"No!"

I scream waking up as it echoes. I scream as Levi holds my body tight trying to calm me down.

"Calm down." I sob loudly, Hange comes bargaining in.

"What's going on?"

"She's had a nightmare." Levi speaks as I continue to snuffle.

"Everything alright?" Erwin comes in after Hange.

"She's alright Erwin, she just needs some air." Still clinging onto dear life, I stand up with him, leaning into his chest. We walk to the roof top, sitting on the ledge as our feet dangle.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"The next Scouting Mission, the Armored Titan is going to show up. They warned me."

"Who warned you?" Levi was confused, and what I was about to say next will sound crazy.

"Isabel and Furlan, they told me to not die on you, I've been seeing their ghost." Unsettled, Levi leans away.

"What do you mean?"

"I have been seeing Isabel Magnolia and Furlan Church, the ones you told me about." I look down into my lap were my hands shake.

"Are you sure you're not hallucinating?" I nod, before sighing deeply.

"You don't believe me anyway, it's stupid." I stand about to walk away. He takes hold of my wrist, I glance at him in surprise.

"I'll always believe you, I love you, don't forget that." I sigh once again at his words.

"We should get back to bed." Levi stands shifting himself from the ledge. We walk side by side back to our room where Isabel and Furlan were sleeping peacefully in their cots. I shuffle my body under the blankets, snuggling close up to Levi.

"Try get some sleep." He whispers into my ear before falling asleep right into my embrace- unusual for Levi.

"I'll try." I whisper knowing he couldn't hear me. I close my eyes drifting off into the darkness.

Seven in the morning, I was on breakfast duty with Jean, Sasha, Nanaba and Bertolt. Bertolt and I cut up the loaves of bread whilst Nanaba squeezed the oranges to make juice, Jean and Sasha making the omelettes, Sasha was mostly 'taste testing'.

"I heard you scream last night…" Bertolt starts quiet conversation.

"It was just a nightmare, nothing to fuss about." I continue slicing bread in thick chunks.

"Just want to make sure you're okay." He looks down in my direction.

"You know, the dream had something to do with the Armored Titan showing up at the next Scouting Mission," He got the memo of who I was really speaking about, "It was horrifying, I hope he doesn't turn." I sigh finishing up the last piece of bread. Bertolt says nothing, Sasha comes up and steals a piece of bread.

"Sasha!" Nanaba scolds, I roll my eyes before placing the bread on the bench. I took my plate, taking what I wanted before sitting down by myself at the table I usually sat at, soon joined by Bertolt. I look up to see Isabel and Furlan sitting opposite me, of course only I could see them.

"Good morning Levi-Bro's Wife!" Isabel smirked as she usually did, Furlan was blushing.

"Morning." I mumble.

"Another Scouting Mission tomorrow, gee you would think they would have given up by now." Isabel adds. I swallow uncomfortably before taking a sip of water.

"Remember what we told you in your dream, don't let go of Levi." I look back up to Furlan, chewing on my bread.

"He needs you! Your kids need you!" Isabel enthused.

"We can't tell you how much you need to stay alive, or even Levi for that matter, soon you will find out something big, something you never assumed you could find…" I shift my elbows further onto the table.

"The Titan Serum Cure." Isabel finishes, I open my eyes wide from shock.

"Emirī are you okay?" I look over to Bertolt, then to where Isabel and Furlan sat previously before they vanished.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine." I look down in embarrassment, taking small bites of the omelette.

"Mornin' guys," Connie sits beside me along with the others, "you must have had a wild night with that screaming." Connie wiggles his eyebrows. My instant reaction was hitting him repetitively as I spoke,

"I. Had. A. Nightmare! Jerk!" I shove him away, not meaning to be too harsh.

"Ow!" Connie rubbed his shoulder. I notice Reiner cackling; he thought it was funny.

"Got something to say Reiner?" I eyed him off, he didn't take any notice.

"Not a thing." Almost finishing, Eren stared at me, Mikasa noticing too.

"What did you dream about?" Everyone payed attention.

"The Armored Titan devoured me on the next Scouting Mission, it was like it was a warning of some sort, I don't know why, but it was horrible…" Reiner kept his mouth shut, Eren sighed.

"I use to get nightmares too." Eren admitted, I look up feeling a bit of relief. I was soon then interrupted by faint cries.

"Excuse me for a moment." I get up before heading for the bedroom. Furlan's cries were usually louder than Isy's. By the tone of his cries, he was hungry. I pick him up leaning him against my chest, taking him towards the kitchen. I take milk out of the fridge, attempting to do two things at once. I manage to pour the milk into his bottle before sealing it tight. Thank god Hange came in, I would have found in difficult, and dangerous to keep Furlan in my arms.

"Awe! Look at you!" Hange speaks in a childish tone before taking him from my arms. She snuggles him as I start the fire, putting the bottle in the pot.

"Looking good Aunt Hange!" I giggle keeping an eye on the bottle.

"Might as well put two in, Isy will be wanting something too!" Hange reminds me, I repeat the same steps adding the second bottle to the pot.

"Ha-Han-ge." I turn to Furlan; he spoke his first word.

"Did he just…"

"He spoke my name! You're a good boy!" She cuddles him closer, I was in awe, also in shock.

"That's not fair! He's supposed to say mommy or something!" I sigh crossing my arms.

"Ah ha! Who's a clever boy?" She leans him on the bench, playing with his legs for exercise.

"I cannot believe that just happened." I carefully remove the bottles, allowing them to cool off, extinguishing the fire.

"I'm getting Isabel." I storm out, being somewhat annoyed. Reaching the room, Isabel had stood up in her cot.

"Oh Isy, please tell me you're gonna say Mommy." As I lift her up, she begins to speak.

"Da-Da." I stand there with the stoic expression on my face.

"Of course you would." I take her towards the hall, Levi glances at me in the distance. I walk up to forcibly placing Isabel in his arms.

"Go feed your daughter, Da-da!" Continuing to storm outside, I leave Levi in confusion. I kick dirt at the ground before punching the closest wall forming cracks in the bricks. I watch as the steam forms from my knuckles.

"Emirī!" Surprisingly, Jean comes out of nowhere.

"What?" I walk, he walks beside me.

"What's up? You seem upset." Jean stated the obvious.

"My children just spoke their first words, and they weren't Mom or whatever," I begin to let out tears, "Then I just got angry, I should be happy but I got angry and I didn't mean to, and I left Levi in confusion, and the Scouting Mission is tomorrow and I don't know if I'm going to live or die tomorrow because of these dreams I've been having and I've been seeing ghost of people, I don't know if I can do this Jean."

"I still see Marco…" Jean admits, I look up with tears.

"You still see Marco?" he wipes away my tears. I never realised how sensitive Jean was, I thought he was a jerk most of the time.

"I wish he was with us, and to find out Annie had his gear, it breaks my heart." He closes his eyes keeping back the water works.

"Jean…"

"Just think, you're not the only one suffering, what you need is to get rid of the anger, going tomorrow will do you well." He walks away. I lately have been so self-absorbed, I had forgotten what others had gone through.


	34. Chapter 34: Burning Desire

I collapse my legs, having my head down and whimpering for a moment. One sniff and one wipe away, I stand tall rubbing the dirt off my pants before letting out a huge breath. I lift my knuckles in front of my face to see I had been healed. In the kitchen, Hange was feeding Furlan, Levi was feeding Isabel. I push my lips onto his cheek, leaning my arms and head on his shoulder.

"Sorry about before."

"It's alright, I just want you to be okay."

"I assume you heard about Furlan's first word," I pause as Levi smiles, "Isy said her first word too, she said Da-da." In surprise, Levi turns to me, I nod telling him I was serious. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"The day after tomorrow they will be six months old, let's keep alive for them." Levi pecks Isy's forehead just as she stopped sipping on her bottle. I take the bottle rinsing it out as well as Furlans'.

"Moblit has offered to stay behind with the twins." Hange puts in.

"He has? Oh that would be amazing!" I enthuse before leaving the kitchen. I go back outside, this time to see Aiko drinking the water Moblit filled up.

"Hey you, you ready for tomorrow?" I pat her snout, Aiko shakes her head before nodding like crazy.

"Okay, okay you!" Her actions made me giggle.

"Captain Emirī," Moblit spoke, I face him, "I hope everything goes well tomorrow."

"Thank you Moblit, I really appreciate that." Striding past him, I beam at the fact I was called 'Captain'.

I couldn't sleep. I lay in the dark with Levi's arms around my chest. I put my hand on top of his, dozing off. Images popped into my mind; Isabel, Furlan, the Armored Titan, Levi… these images kept repeating until the last image was a visualisation of a very dead version of me. My body jolts as I inhale. I turn my head; Levi was still peacefully sleeping. I gently move his arm slipping away from his embrace. I take off my white gown, putting on a bra, my basic white pants and brown shirt, tucking it into my pants. I take out gear straps and belts putting them on before my boots and jacket, heading to the roof top. I sit on its ledge, awaiting for the sun to rise. Out of the ordinary, I notice an awfully large figure trotting on all fours towards the building. Inhaling, I hide behind the ledge, peaking at the small figured Titan. This Titan was different, as if it were smart. The Titan heads towards the horse paddock, I carefully pull myself over the ledge, sliding down the wall. I land on a flatter roof, the Titan looks behind, I quickly duck. The Titan was at least five metres tall, the shortest Titan I had ever seen. Peaking over, the Titan was just behind the horse stables, I reach down further to the ground, landing stabile on my two feet. Steam forms, I reach the side before the head lands in front of me, its' nape slowly opening. I see a person pull out, easily pulling out its arms and legs.

"Ymir?" She sighs before getting off her Titan body as it rots. She comes my way, I quickly hide in the horse pen as she strolls past. Once she left, I creep out to go back to the Titan body; except to see nothing. It was odd, I never thought Ymir of all people would be a Titan Shifter. Why? How?

Hours of not sleeping, I come back inside, everyone was relatively ready and heading to the hall for breakfast. My body jolts as I get held from behind, I turn to face Levi be he picks me up, and spins me around. It was unusual that he would do this, he then attached his lips onto mine, swirling his tongue into my cavern.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" his hand reaches the back of my head, clenching into my hair.

"Maybe once or twice." I giggle, kissing him again.

"Uh… Ehem…" Commander Erwin stood awkwardly.

"Commander Erwin, sir." I stand straight, Levi leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, one leg over the other as he stared at Erwin.

"You will be going out with Hange's squad first thing, when we rest, you will join Captain Levi, understood?" I nod.

"Yes Commander."

"Good." Erwin walks past, Levi's head turns following Erwin's trace.

"You know you don't have to act like a cadet anymore, it's just Erwin." I turn to Levi, he returned to him stoic self.

"I know." I smile treading with him following. Today, I sit with Levi sitting opposite him. I notice little things, like the way he holds his cup and the way he is polite when eating, whereas I felt uncomfortable when eating. I take the smallest bites, sipping on my tea every now and then. I take a napkin wiping my face taking my plate and hand washing before putting it back in the cupboard. I hear Erwin call out, I stand just outside the kitchen to listen to his next words.

"Everyone be ready in ten, I expect you all be out with your horses at the ready." Everyone continues to talk, getting up and either heading outside or to the bathroom.

"Emirī, I am here for the task." Moblit appears out of nowhere.

"I really appreciate this Moblit, I head Rico and Hannes is coming too, you can never be too safe."

"It's okay." He walks off, I head back to my room taking my cape as well as Levi's, and two water canteens. I fill them up with fresh tap water. Headed to the supply room, I fill up mine and Levi's gas cylinders, then outside to the horse pen. I place the saddle on her gently, then clipping on the reins before taking her outside. I attach my water canteen to her saddle, keeping Levi's in my arms. Levi emerges with his horse, I give him his ODM gear. As he puts it on, I attach his water canteen to his horse.

"You didn't have to do that." Unfolding his cape, I swing it around his body buttoning it up for him.

"I wanted to," I give him a quick peck on the lips, "good luck." Getting up on Aiko, as she trots along. Erwin emerged on his white horse; the only one in the Survey Corps. Following his lead, we head towards Trost, which didn't take long at all. We wait for the gate to open and close coming from the rear to the front of Trost. The Garrison checks for Titans, and appears to be none in sight. As the outer gate of Wall Rose opens, my heart beats slow down, as if I could hear it. I turn to Levi, who turns to me, I give him a small grin, tilting my head forwards dramatically. Once the gate was fully open, Erwin shouts,

"Onwards!" We all gallop our horses, splitting up into our formation. Out in the open, no smoke signals go off, apart from the exception of a purple signal flare.

"I'll go!" I break away from Hange and her group drifting towards the purple smoke flare. Once arrived, a Titan had grabbed a young girl, I jump off Aiko, soaring towards the Titan's nape, at quite some speed before slicing the nape, I catch take hold of the girl from the Titan's grip before landing safely on the ground.

"Are you alright?" the girl nods.

"Whoa, you're Captain Emirī!" A boy notices.

"Yes, please be careful out here, if you see a Titan, red flares, and Abnormal is black," I shoot a red flare, "Back on your horses' guys." Aiko arrived next to me.

"Thank you Captain." The girl finally speaks.

"Be safe!" I call out heading back to Hange's group.

"Everything alright?"

"A girl got grabbed, she's safe now." Continuing on, we see Erwin up ahead, along with all the others. Everyone was still alive.

"Emirī, you will now be with Captain Levi." I nod in satisfaction. I see Levi's squad in a distance, I trot in that direction.

"Hey guys."

"I didn't know you were Co-Captain, you never told me!" Sasha squeals, I blush.

"Yeah, I guess I never thought of it."

"Co-Captain considering you married Levi." Jean was him usual self.

"Well I think it's great!" Krista lightened up the mood.

"Thanks, I'm sure Erwin is just being nice to me, I mean if I wasn't with Levi at all I don't think he'd consider." I sigh, Levi trots up beside me.

"You brats ready?" Jean rolled his eyes as he, Connie, Armin, Krista, Sasha, Mikasa and Eren got back on their horses.

"Ready when you are Captain." I announce, Levi kept his usual expressionless face on. We began riding again into the Titan Forest where the last Expedition I went on had the loss of his squad.

Keep alive.

You can find the cure.

For your family!

For humanity!

Do it for Levi-Bro!

Isabel and Furlan's voices cycled through my head. A sudden thump was loud and beside me; the Armored Titan was on my right.


	35. Chapter 35: Armored Titan

I take out the Acoustic flare shooting it high.

"Armored Titan heading our way!" I shout behind making Aiko gallop faster.

"Emirī, stick beside me," Levi calls, I follow his orders, "Split up! Go!" Levi yells, everyone does what they're told.

Reiner, why are you doing this?

He gains speed catching up to us, Levi was getting prepared for whatever was going to happen next. He was almost caught up, a few more steps and we would have been done for. The Armored Titan leans forward, Levi takes me into his grasp as we zip through the air landing on a tree, our horses break away. He fell to the ground before getting back up, he started to climb the tree. Levi takes me up higher as we were relatively safe from Reiner.

"What's the deal with this Titan?"

"It's not just any Titan, it's Reiner." I exhale, Levi's eyes twitch in anger.

"Thought it looked familiar." I see Reiner coming closer, he opened his mouth about to breathe fire, both of us dodge soaring through the air like no tomorrow. I hold onto Levi using more gas than needed. He slips from my grip, I hit my legs against a tree branch, feeling a crack in my leg. I screech, moving my back against the tree as Levi lands on the ledge.

"Emirī, are you alright?" I shake my head groaning in pain.

"I think I broke my leg-" I interrupt myself with a groan. Grabbing my outer thigh, he lifts me up.

"I'll carry you." I tilt my head, the Armored Titan had reached us, slamming its arm against the tree, Levi and I fly across landing on another branch, he still held on holding onto my wrist, slipping from his grasp.

"Hold on!" Levi shrieks, cocking his head, his eyes twitching. My body dangles, the only grip I had was Levi's hand tightened around my wrist. I felt myself beginning to slip, I look down to see how long the fall would be. The branch began cracking, alerting the both of us it were to break off.

"Levi, you have to let go." I look up to him, placing my free arm on my punctured rib. Blood falls as I bleed from the open wounds on my rib and my legs.

"No, I won't let you die, not you too." His anger was unsteady, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm dying Levi, save yourself!" The branch kept on cracking, I bleed from my nose.

"I can't live without you," The Armored Titan begins climbing the trees again, "you can't leave me, not now."

"Levi, you have to let go, look after them-" I had completely slipped from his grip, I was falling. Falling through the air, it felt slow rather than a rush. I stare into Levi's eyes; the amount of emotion in his expression was killing me, the amount of pain he was in, I couldn't bear to see Levi like this. The Armored Titan reached up, I was about to land in his mouth.

You can't die!

The cure!

Don't leave Levi-Bro!

You have a family!

Flashes before my eyes of Furlan, Isabel, Petra, Oluo, Gunther, Eld and everyone that had ever died appeared, I take my hand biting down hard; my objective was to survive.

My body forms into something bigger; the Red-Headed Titan form. Muscle forms around my body, I now see from a Titan's point of view. I land on a branch, jumping and swinging from branches, I finally reach the floor to see Reiner-Armored Titan oppose me.

You ruined my life, you did this to me and now you will pay!

I roar a massive roar, Reiner stands in his stance, my eyes look up to Levi who was in shock from the transformation. I charge at him springing off my legs, kicking him with both feet. The Armored Titan flew in the other direction. I stand up screeching again before stomping on his limp body. He healed rather quickly, getting up and uppercutting my abdomen. As I fall, Levi zooms behind the Armored Titan; slashing him quickly like he did with the Female Titan on my very first expedition. Levi was about to slash his nape, but Reiner took hold of Levi.

Y-You!

I grip his arm, kneeing it as it snapped. I took hold of Levi in my hands. He lay unconsciously, I form tears as I lay him on the branch. Reiner was almost fully healed; I was surprised he didn't put my strength into his fight as he is a grown man. He took hold of my leg, but I gripped his head, twisting it off before cutting at his nape with my sharpened nails.

This is my revenge!

I pull him from his Titan body, grabbing him by his shirt. Bertolt arrives, I wanted to kill Reiner, but seeing Bertolt made me stop in my tracks. I place him carefully on the ground next to Bertolt.

"Go, before I kill him." Bertolt picks him up before taking him away. I felt myself become bottled inside, tears came out.

"Levi, are you okay?" I speak still in my Titan form. I reach for him, using my finger to wipe away any blood. His eyes open, I place my hand facing up on the branch, he stood up.

"Emirī…" he whispers, I move my head closer towards him, Levi places his hand on my forehead before embracing me into his tiny body. He was the first to back away before getting onto my hand, I sit him comfortably in my hair; he would have something to hold on to. I continue forward soon joined by the squad; they were all in shock. In front of me, Commander Erwin and the entire Survey Corps had either froze in shock, or thought it was serious. I take Levi off my head, gently placing him on the ground.

"We have to head back now, this expedition is finished." Erwin shouts. Luckily no one was hurt, no one was killed. Everyone got back on their horses, some people were injured, some were almost near dead, but everyone remained alive.


	36. Chapter 36: I Could See Your Face

Just in front of Wall Rose, I rise out of my Titan form; my leg was no longer broken. Aiko reaches me, I jump up onto her. My face felt tight from having to muscle on my face. Everyone enters Trost, all we hear is 'speak to us Erwin!', 'Taxes for nothing!' 'You guys are all bullshit!'…

If only they really knew what it was like outside those walls…

Something drove me to get back to headquarters; it wasn't seeing my children or because I wanted to be by myself, I simply wanted to shower. I was relieved when seeing Rico and Moblit with the kids. I get off jogging towards them; I give Isabel and Furlan the biggest squeeze, droplets fall down from my cheeks. Everyone else arrived back, Rico left; Hannes probably didn't make it considering he has a drinking problem. Connie and Jean take care of Isy and Furlan whilst Sasha raided the cupboards for food, everyone else sat down in relief.

"I need a shower." I whisper to myself heading to my room. I take off the cape, jacket, straps, boots, socks and pants before heading to the bathroom. The shower block was empty; I strip off what remained on turning the nobs, adjusting the water until it was a perfect warmth. My body rinses off, my hair becomes drenched, I feel a light touch to my shoulder. I slightly move my head to the left, my arm presses to the side of his face; Levi came in at the right moment. His fingers glide up my abdomen, I grip his hand squeezing it against my right breast. His lips graze my neck before he took my neck into his cavern as he sucked leaving obvious marks. My head is thrown backwards, his free hand glides up the side of my face, I turn my body towards him; my sex drive was high. He presses me roughly against the wall; our bodies both drenched creating more stream than needed. He gradually enters, I huff a moan. Whatever I felt was gone, devoured over sexual tension. His muscles tense wrapped around my body. Levi was gentle, he continued smooching my physique, especially the sweet spots around my neck and shoulders. My head continues to lean back, one of his hands support my neck, the other stroking my hips. I grip his wet hair, soaking and warm to the touch. He continues for a while, once again I moan orgasming as he opens his eyes. His fingers slither across my face, connecting our lips with force. I reach my climax, groaning in between breaths. Nuzzling into the crook of my neck, he floods me with excitement, panting heavily. No words were spoken, nor were they needed. The shower still ran, almost ten minutes of water was wasted. He turns off the taps throwing a towel around my small body, rubbing away any drops he could find. I do the same in return before getting myself dressed in my white gown, Levi gets dressed in a white shirt with a maroon vest and navy blue sweat pants and boots. Levi and I head to the bedroom where we put our clothes in a basket to prepare for washing. Back out with Connie and Jean, I lift up Furlan into my embrace, Sasha took Isabel from Connie's arms.

"It's been a hell of a day, you guys should get some rest." I input.

"I've never seen you in a Titan form, it was kind of scary." Sasha admitted just as we both put Isabel and Furlan in their cots.

"I don't blame you if you don't want to be my friend." I sigh, but instead Sasha gives me an extremely tight squeeze.

"I'll never leave you, you're my best friend." Sasha lets go, I give her a nod.

"Thank you."

The next morning, I had gone out to see Aiko after yesterday's expedition.

"Good morning." I pat her long face. The ground began to rumble, something was odd. I look outside the pen to see the Dancing Titan once again; aka Ymir. I pull out my knife slowly shuffling myself outside the pen- that was when she stared straight at me with her black eyes and sharpened teeth.

"I know it's you Ymir…" I take steps closer to her, she takes steps back behind the stables. She doesn't speak, she takes herself out of her Titan form to speak human to human. I help pull her body out, she stares me off.

"I don't need your help." She rips her arm from my hands.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Historia does." She refers to Krista. I flash back from the night Kenny spoke out about Krista's true identity.

"When did you become one?"

"When I ate a Titan shifter, he was with Reiner and Bertolt in 845, the day of the first wall breach."

"Do you remember anything about being a Titan?"

"No, only that I was being sent to Paradis after being injected with the Serum in 770."

"You mean… you're a Titan for almost seventy years?" Ymir nods, I look away, "Who sent you?"

"I can't quite remember, only that I was an Eldian to be sent away from Marley."

"Marley?" She nods again.

"Look that's all I know, I know nothing more." She continues past me, I try to think.

Marley… where is that familiar? Why have I heard of it before?

I wasn't so sure of anything anymore…

"Maybe Hange might know…" I turn around where Isabel stood with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hi!"

"Jesus Isabel! You scared me!" I continue walking on with her alongside me.

"So, you survived and you're one step closer to the cure!"

"Really now?" I walk through the door of the hall; Eren, Jean, Connie, Mikasa and Krista-Historia were on kitchen duty cooking pancakes from scratch.

"Yeah, and now you know about Marley and stuff, but hey doesn't Hange have books in her laboratory? It's where she hid her treats." I look over to Isabel and then it clicked.

"Mom and Dad use to tell Hange and I stories about the Titan War." Both Isabel and I arrived in my room, I began getting dressed, Isabel chose to look away.

"You know you could have told me to leave…" Isabel expresses a disgust in her face, her tongue sticking out.

"Come on, it's not like you haven't seen anything yourself." I put on a bra before my uniform.

"That's much better!" I giggle as Levi walks in.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Wha- Nothing." I blush, he takes my hand, stroking his thumb on top.

"Was it about last night?" He pulls me close beginning to kiss my neck.

"Levi- not- now." I try to push him off, but he was too strong for me.

"Why not?" he whispers continuing to caress my neck with his lips. Isabel went bright red, trying not to laugh.

"Because Isabel is watching." I smirk looking in Isabel's direction. He stops turning to my direction.

"You mean she's here right now?" Levi stands straight, Isabel walks closer towards us.

"I can feel her touch, I can hear her, and I can see her."

"And me too." Furlan appears from nowhere.

"And Furlan." I giggle.

"They're here right now?" Levi questions, I nod my head taking hold of Levi's hand. I had this urge to close my eyes to create a connection.

"Levi-bro?" Isabel speaks, unsure of what is going on.

"Isabel?" Levi was able to see her. She holds him tight, almost squishing him, Furlan appears behind her.

"Furlan?" They hold onto him tight.

"How's life treating you?" Furlan asks, the all let go as I watch in a distance.

"I'm sorry…" he looks down in shame.

"Don't be Levi!" Furlan scolds.

"I made the wrong choice…"

"You weren't to know…" Furlan adds.

"We are proud of you." Just seeing the trio made me emotional, I had to look away.

"We have to say goodbye." Furlan and Isabel say their last goodbyes.

"Goodbye…"


	37. Chapter 37: Marley

"Hange, do you remember to forbidden book about the Titan war or something?" I waltz in looking at her humongous collection of books.

"The Great Titan war maybe? I know that's somewhere, it was Dad's wasn't it?"

"Yeah, didn't he have a journal or something?" I pull out a book with the words 'Great Titan War'.

"Why do you want it for?" Hange comes out dabbing her towel on her lightly wet hair.

"I think it may have something to do with this Island and the connection of the outside world, do you have Dad's journal?"

"Yeah, right here." Hange picks up the first diary from a pile of journals sitting on her desk.

"How do you live like this? It's disgusting." I receive the journal.

"You're starting to sound like your husband." She rolls her eyes.

"Thanks." I take both books to the dining hall. I sat down and studied for a while;

In the Great Titan War, the Marleyans fought the Eldians, taking seven of the nine Titan Shifters from the Eldians. After the Marleyans won, what was left of the Eldians were to flee to the Island of Paradis. No one remembers how the Walls were formed, but two of the nine Titans lived within the walls... or so we thought…

"Interesting…" I speak to myself. Everyone came in considering it was lunch time; I continue reading, this time it was Dad's Journal.

Marley, 831

I began my Journey as an Eldian in Marley. My friend Grisha Jaeger was married to Dina Fritz with a son Zeke Jaeger, I was married to a beautiful woman Katrisa Zoë, a young daughter of five years of age; Hange Zoë. We were part of the Restorationists group, we were informed with information about 'The Owl' who ended up being a Marleyan Eren Kruger. The truth about Grisha was that he had a younger sister Fay, she was beaten by Kruger and found dead in a river bank days later. Grisha thought it was ideal to put his son into the program where his son could possibly possess the powers of a Titan Shifter until we were at risk when Zeke spoke up about the Restorationists group to Sergeant Major Gross. After Zeke reported the group to the Public Authorities, Sergeant Major Gross turned Dina Jaeger into a Mindless Titan right in front of Grisha. Kruger was involved, Gross was pushed off the wall by Kruger before he revealed himself to be the 'Attack Titan'. Eren speaks about the Curse of Ymir, his thirteen years were up, and Grisha would take on the mission to take the Progenitor Titan powers, have a family and complete the Mission for the sake of Armin and Mikasa…

Charlie Zoë

Paradis, 832

Grisha, Katrisa, Hange and I were found by Keith Shadis outside the walls; Grisha became a doctor providing health for a woman named 'Carla', saving her family from a condition, they soon got married with a son called Eren, named after Kruger. Katrisa and I were having our second child, Hange would become a big sister. Once our second daughter Emirī was born, we lived as a strong family for another five years when Hange would become a Cadet in the year 837 becoming part of the 94th Training Corps.

Charlie Zoë

Paradis, 835

My last moments with my daughters were unbearable, Katrisa and I went beyond the walls with another couple; they mention their son Armin, and I remembered Kruger mentioning that name. I wanted to make my daughters proud of me and their mother for seeing the outside world; Hange was old enough to understand, Emirī was only five years old. To know I would never come back and see my daughters again breaks both me and Katrisa, we love you girls so much…

Charlie Zoë

I began to form tears, Jean had sat next to me giving me comfort.

"Are you okay?" I use my fingers to rub the tears away from my eyes.

"Yeah, it's just that Dad's journal was just crazy… Eren's father is in it, it mentions Armin and Mikasa too." Eren sits down at the mention of his name.

"What's this about?"

"Your father… Eren did you know you have a half-brother?" Eren tilts his head, he was confused.

"Grisha is your father right?" My body began shaking.

"Right."

"He was friends with my father... he came from Marley to Paradis with my parents…" I stand up in confusion.

"What are you talking about? This is probably just bullshit!" My eyes widened, Eren doesn't believe me…

"Look here! It mentions Armin's parents! It mentions Carla Jaeger! It mentions you!" I shove the book in his face, he slaps it away.

"It's all just ridiculous! He's crazy!"

"My father wasn't crazy!"

"Did you even know him? How old were you when he left you huh?"

"I was five!"

"You obviously weren't old enough to remember! Stop lying to yourself!"

"Eren that's enough." Both Eren and I turn to Levi.

"I bet you're just gonna stick up for her right?" Levi doesn't speak, his arms were folded inwards just like usual. Eren shoves past Levi, knocking his shoulder. I decide to storm off too, not knowing where I would be headed.

"Emirī." He calls out my name, waterworks stream down.

"Emirī," he calls again firmly, I continue on, "Emily!" I slam the door behind me. My back slams against the door, I gradually slide down. I was over sensitive at the worst of times, I can't figure out why Levi puts up with me, or loves me for that matter.

I sit in the one spot for a while eventually shifting myself onto the bed. I drifted on and off to sleep; it was as if I was sleeping, but I could still hear what was going on around me.

"You awake Brat?" I choose to ignore him pretending to have my eyes closed, "Tch." He lays beside me with his arms crossed behind his head. I roll to the other side cuddling my arms around his lower body. I yawn snuggling as close as I could get.

"So you are awake?"

"Mmhmm." I open my eyes before taking a deep breath.

"Eren's probably right, it's probably just some prank or something…"

"He's just a kid, don't get too sensitive over him."

"Maybe I'm crazy…"

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know, I'm just stressed, I have a lot of things on my mind…"

"Like what?" Levi looks down at me as I look up at him.

"Being a Titan shifter, I only have thirteen years to live, I'm going to miss out on seeing our kids grow up… I'm already a bad mother, a horrible friend… I-I am a terrible wife, I-" I am interrupted with his finger forced over my lip, he rolls himself on top.

"You are none of those, I will find a cure if it's the last thing I do… I love you." I nod wiping away any eye-water.

"I love you too." He sits up, I do the same. He was about to open the door, but I stop him in his tracks.

"Levi?" He turns at the call of his name. I dash towards him, holding him tightly, he slides his arms around my body.

"Tch! Too tight." I release him slowly, he strokes my cheek with his gentle touch, pecking my lips. I felt comfortable, whenever we kissed, it felt as if we melted into one.


	38. Chapter 38: Remember The Day

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed, I force my body up to the sound of Isabel screaming, I wipe my face before entering the children's room and seeing a tall familiar figure.

"Bertolt… What are you doing here?" He struggled through the window.

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am… about everything I have ever done, about kissing you when you were with him, questioning you on your marriage, t-turning you into…" I cover his lips with my fingers.

"Ssh, you don't have to be sorry, I know deep down you were confused…"

"The truth is, I felt so lost when I admitted I loved you, I thought of you as Annie…" he looks down, he sweats from the nervousness.

"It's okay, look what's done is done. We can't do anything-"

"There is a cure." He interrupts me.

"Wha-what?"

"Hange found the cure, I had one all along… she knows the formula but she still isn't sure." Bertolt takes out a thin tube container.

"How do you know?"

"I tested it out on a Titan myself, they transformed back to a human, Emirī we no longer have to live in fear of these walls!"

"But what about the Titan Shifters? Is it the same for them?"

"It is, but there's still one problem."

"What's the problem?"

"The inheritance of these shifters are always Eldians, that means either Isabel or possibly Furlan could inherit the power of the shifters." I sigh knowing he was right.

"Well, what do we do?"

"We have to connect to the Devil of all Earth."

"Devil of all Earth?"

"Do you know the origin story of how Ymir Fritz became a Titan?"

"That wasn't just a story book our parents read was it?" He shakes his head, I walk around.

"Well, how does the cure work?"

"You can either drink it or jab it anywhere, if it touches the skin, they drop down."

"How long have you known?"

"For sure, only since last night."

"I need a Titan, I need to see it for myself." Bertolt nods.

"I can help-"

"It's a kind gesture, but I need to do this for myself." He nods again, heading for the window.

"I hope things can be okay again."

"For humanity." I place my fist against my beating heart, he copies my actions. I wave goodbye as he leaves before I pick up Isabel as her sobs quietened down. The door opens, and both Hange and Levi saunter in.

"How's she doing this morning?" Hange was excitable, Levi was as stoic as ever. He opened his arms, I gave Isabel into his embrace.

"She's fine…" I pause chuckling at myself, "You know I never thought I'd say this, but I think we need a Titan." Hange's smile widens as big as ever.

"You really think so? I've just been discussing with shorty over here about the cure!"

"The cure? Have you gotten a cure?"

"Well, I'm not completely sure…"

"Tch, you told me you did Shitty Glasses…"

"What is with the nick names?" I pick up Furlan, Hange smirks and Levi rolls his eyes.

"It's just something we call each other."

"Oh, okay." I take Furlan with me out of the room and to the kitchen. I sit him on the counter as I take out a piece of bread, breaking it apart.

"Mamam." Furlan speaks, it made me smile.

"Why aren't you clever?" I tickle him as he giggles. I couldn't help but giggle myself, I look up to see Eren staring at me.

"Eren. Hi…" I separate the amount of bread in two bowls.

"I wanted to apologise for yesterday, you were right." I was rather shocked by Eren's apology, but I simply smiled.

"It's okay, if it were me I would have reacted the same." Eren takes a few steps towards me, I felt a wave of chills down my spine.

"I shouldn't have said the stuff about your father either…" he takes my hand. Where is this going?

"Eren?"

"I'm sorry." He leans closer towards me, I nudge him, but nothing works. He continues to come closer to me, backing me into the corner.

"Eren please!" I use all my strength, but he manages to grab hold of me, "Eren?" I hear him sob quietly, I wasn't sure what was going on, but he was extremely upset. He squats down in tears, I sit beside him holding him tightly.

"I'm sorry Mom…" he whispers. Knowing he was extremely upset about his mother, I close my eyes sympathising with him.

"What's going on?" Mikasa arrived, coming to Eren's side.

"He's just upset, Mikasa you need to take him to his room, I'll get Armin." I let go of Eren allowing Mikasa to comfort him instead. I pick up Furlan and the two bowls of bread heading to the dining hall, Sasha and Hange were sitting down and chatting, Hange had taken Isabel. I gave Furlan to Sasha with the two bowls of bread for the kids.

"I'll be back, I've gotta go find Armin." I leave giving no explanation. It didn't take much to find Armin; he was reading a book underneath a shady tree.

"Hey Armin, what are you up to?" He looks up from the forbidden book about the ocean.

"Just reading as usual."

"Eren was really upset, he even said he said sorry to his Mom?" I sat down next to Armin.

"I wasn't there at the time, but I was told once the Titans got in, Eren's house was crushed, Carla was also crushed, Eren and Mikasa tried to pull her out, Mr Hannes came and went to kill the Titan, but it made him stop in fear and saved Eren and Mikasa whilst they watched Carla being eaten." Armin explained. I hadn't known this story, but I'm glad I know now.

"That's harsh…"

"It was devastating after what Mikasa told me."

"Yeah, I can imagine…" I pause before looking up to Armin again, "do you know what this Titan looked like?"

"It had short blonde hair with a creepy smile, it had like a woman's face, but I'm not too sure."

"I hope Eren's okay." Those were my last words to Armin before I would leave. I would leave and find that Titan that killed Eren's mother.


	39. Chapter 39: Gloria

Midnight, I get dressed whilst Levi was peacefully asleep. I took the tubed container and the needle I 'borrowed' from Hange earlier today.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." I whisper before jumping and gliding out of the window. I take Aiko, she knew I wanted her to sneak out, the hard thing would be is to get over Wall Rose. We ride and gallop fast until I reached the end of Wall Rose where Trost would be just on the other side. I sneak through the small door into Trost, the place had been deserted ever since the Titans ruined the town. Slowly, Aiko and I take few steps at a time as the place was deserted. I hear a roar, I turn back frightened, I was scared. Another roar closer sounds, I turn in front to see a Titan looking down on me. I huff backing Aiko away, the Titan bent down, Aiko trotted in time. I take a proper look; it was the Titan Armin described. Short hair, the terrifying smile on its face said it all.

"Go Aiko run!" I zoom onto the roof. The Titan smiles, I take out the tube pouring the liquid substance into the needle rushing to not get eaten. I manage to get the needle together before jumping out of its reach. I use the tall buildings around me swinging around to confuse the Titan. I was surprised I found this Titan straight away. I aim my ropes at the back of its nape, digging the anchors into its shoulders. I reach her nape, I take out the needle and jab it into her skin, she roars as I push the substance into her skin.

"Easy now." I take out the anchors jumping back onto the roof. The Titan falls, its nape opens as the skin, muscles and blood disappears the see a woman lying on the floor. I head towards her as she awakes from not knowing where she was.

"Whe-where am I?" She was in shock.

"It's okay, you're in Trost on Paradis."

"Katrisa?" She looks up at me.

"No it's Emirī, how do you know my mother?"

"Mother? Where's Grisha?"

"I'll take you home, you'll be okay I promise." I place my survey corps cape around her body, I take her onto Aiko, we ride back together. Back towards Wall Rose, another Titan appears, only five meters tall.

"Aiko, you know what to do." I jump off aiming the anchor into his leg. I swing my body around, the Titan tripping over the tangled ropes. I take out the ropes tying its hands behind and putting a gag in its mouth to prevent it from biting or eating anyone.

"My original mission was to find a Titan to find a cure, looks like it works." The woman was in shock. We walk back, I have the Titan saunter in front of me as if it were a prisoner.

It comes to sunrise after a half an hour walk, we still had ages to go. I hear horses miles away; a group of people from the scouts were heading in my direction. The people I notice was Levi's squad, along with Hange. Hange's smile was as wide when the time she had the first two Titans, she was the first one to get off her horse, taking me into her embrace, taking the rope off me leading the Titan away. From a distance, Levi gets off his horse; he wasn't impressed.

"Emirī! What the hell were you thinking?" He struts towards me.

"I-I-" I couldn't find the right words, instead I became cocooned in Levi's arms as his lips attached to mine.

"Brat don't leave me like this again." He whispers in my ear, I felt incredibly bad for not even thinking about Levi- or Isabel and Furlan.

Back at Head Quarters, I spoke to the woman and told her to say she was a 'lost straggler'. Hange ran several test on the Titan who she decided to name 'Sean'. Levi and I watch as Hange did everything she could do; she wanted to be sure her formula was right, but knowing Hange she was going to explore further than needed.

"Okay Sean! I'm just going to give you a little serum okay?" Sean struggles, Hange inserts the needle into his neck. Sean falls on the floor, his back opening up. I stare at Levi as his emotions were mixed with shock and impressed.

"Sir? Can you hear me?" Hange questions the man lifting him up.

"Where am I? Am I in Marley?"

"No sir, you're in Paradis with in Wall Rose, do you remember anything?"

"I was being injected with some serum, then nothing."

"Sir, what is your name?"

"My name is William."

"William, do you know what year it is now?"

"Eight Thirty-One, our group was uncovered by that little runt." He makes a realisation.

"Alright sir, we'll take care of you, I'll take you to your room." Hange smirks at me before leading the man away.

"I wonder what group he was talking about, if his last memory was in Thirty-One…" Levi began his thinking progress.

"He's talking about the Restorationists group, he's referring to Zeke Jaeger being the one to expose them, maybe if that lady…" a flashback appeared right in front of my eyes, everything that woman had spoken was real.

"What's going on?"

"Levi, that woman I rescued it Dina Jaeger, Grisha's wife before Carla." Wide eyed, both Levi and I head down and find Dina in the dining hall.

"Excuse me," I interrupt Dina eating her meal "you're Dina Jaeger right?" She stops chewing and swallows her food.

"How do you know me?"

"You mentioned my mother earlier, Katrisa and her husband Charlie? I read his diary."

"Hange?"

"No I'm Emirī, Hange is my older sister."

"I remember… my son was a good boy…" she had tears in her eyes.

"It's okay." I comfort her, she looks around and eyes a figure.

"Who is that boy?" I turn to see her staring at Eren.

"That boy is Eren Jaeger." Dina sat up straight.

"Jaeger?"

"Grisha remarried after what happened, this was inside the walls we are currently in."

"I think I've had enough talking for tonight…" she stands up "thank you…" she struts off, leaving both Levi and I in confusion.

"Everything is coming together, but I still don't understand things." Levi holds my hands.

"What you need to do is relax, you're too hard on yourself." I nod flopping into his embrace.


	40. Chapter 40: Urges

"I still can't believe Bert and Reiner!" Sasha babbles on.

I can't control how I feel right now… All I want is-

"Uh, Emirī?"

"What?" I sit up straight.

"Are you okay?" I feel my stomach churn as I look both ways.

"Um… I'm fine," I stand up only to feel myself tingle, "I'm just going to go and feed the horses…" I awkwardly take myself outside towards the stables. I attempt to steady my breaths, it was like I needed him… Why am I having such a strong urge to have sex with Captain Levi? How can I take my mind off him?

No matter what I did, I continued to fail. It was only past lunch time, and ever since I woke up this morning, I've had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Levi wasn't beside me when I awoke, nor have I seen him at all today. I take grip of my hair tugging on it stop the weird sexual urge I desired.

"Hey Emirī." Krista had to be here at the wrong time.

"Hi…" I close my eyes tight, trying to focus on my breathing.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay…" I take a huge deep breath in and out, Krista clearly saw right past me.

"What's wrong? Is something the matter?"

"I'm just feeling really weird…" I fan myself.

"Weird? Do you feel sick?"

"No not sick, I mean really weird." I tilt my head backwards taking another deep breath.

"Oh, is there anything I can do?"

"I wish there was, I'll be okay."

"Okay." Krista heads off, she was always kind to those around her, no wonder everyone sees her as a goddess. I know Hange decided to take the day off, she took Isabel and Furlan into Wall Sina along with Moblit to have a day out. The horrible thing is, Levi is incredibly busy, I couldn't think of bothering Levi whilst he's with Commander Erwin. I find a shady spot under a tree, taking out my notebook and pencil.

Why can't I stop? Why do I want him so badly? It's like my body refuses to be general like every other day. Why today? All I can think about right now is his touch… his lips gliding against my neck as he fondles me. The truth is, I want him so badly, I want him to melt into one with me, I want him to force me onto something, but I can't do what we normally do with clothes and undressing ourselves, I need to do something different, something that would turn him on and that he would find me attractively hot and sexual…

I had the idea in my head. I close my notepad and place both my pencil and notepad in my pocket, heading for mine and Levi's room.

"Hey Emirī," Eren stops me in my tracks, "about the other day…"

"It's okay Eren, just as long as you're alright… look I've gotta go." I continue walking on. The first thing I was to do was to take off my jacket, boots and straps chucking them on the floor; it was an idea I had in mind. I move my boots over to the corner next to the drawer. I pick up a towel, and grab a hair tie, adjusting my hair into a bun. I undress myself fully, wrapping myself in the towel when heading for the bathroom. I only wanted a quick shower, to get rid of any sweat or dirt that may have been on me. Hot water steams as soon as I turn the tap. I take the soap rubbing it against my hands before stroking my body. I stroke everywhere, including my groin. It didn't feel right, so I stopped, but I continued to have that same feeling I've had all day, this time I felt tingling in my lower region. I continue to wash myself in the scorching hot water. The taps were off, I dab the towel all over my body until I am bone dry. I have a quick look at myself in the mirror before leaving.

"Okay, now what do I do?" I speak to myself in my room. I drop towel off my body, opening the drawer to take out black panties. I slip it on easily, next turning my head in the direction of the straps. I take the bottom half, slipping each part onto my legs, tightening the two straps around each thigh. I take the top half putting it on as I usually would, buckling up the belt first before tightening the strap across my breast. I tighten it as tight as I could, perking my breast. As my final piece, I slip on the Survey Corps jacket, looking at my whole body in the mirror. I take out the hair tie playing with my hair, adjusting it in between messy and nicely done.

"This is ridiculous…" I speak to myself. I sigh deeply before the door creaked open, I couldn't move, my eyes widened.

"Sorry I haven't had the chance to see you today, Erwin's been-" Levi was in mid-sentence attempting to take off his jacket until he saw what I was wearing.

"I-I can explain, you see I think one of the straps was-" I blush not being able to finish my sentence. He ambles over to me, I take a step closer to him where he pushes his body right against mine, his arms either side of my body, leaning on the wall.

"I finally have the time." He whispers in my ear, unbuckling my belt. He grips the bottom of my left thigh pulling it up around his hip, he slowly unbuckles the straps caressing my collar with his lips. I do the same action with my right, the bottom of my gears were off, I began feeling his erection grow harder against my groin. He kicks off his boots, as I take off his jacket and cravat. Whilst unbuckling his belt, I take off the strap off from his chest, pulling it off with force. I unbutton the first button, he grips me tightly before throwing the both of us on the bed. Unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, Levi leaves sloppy kisses against my breast and downwards, reaching the panties. He teases me with his lips gliding against me, I grow wet at his teasing, my stomach churning. He continues to kiss even though I had already pre-released, he used his tongue, swirling and looking up at me. I arch my back, almost causing a moan from my lips. I move my hands towards his groin, but he grips them holding them down above my head.

"Levi… please…" he knew I was desperate, and he wasn't going to stop teasing until he was ready himself. He pulls himself face to face with me, sucking on my neck.

"Levi I can't-"

"Ssh…" my eyes roll backwards, just as he glides his hands down my arms. We drastically switch positions where I became in control. Levi sits himself up as I unzip his pants, revealing his length. On top of him, I slowly take off my panties, throwing them behind. He grips my arse, I force myself upon him. He grunts a little, I begin to rock my hips back and forth as I play with my hair. I scrunch up my face, he overpowers me changing his position to be on top of me, he removes himself before flipping me onto all fours, he enters again. His body grinds against my back, I let out a small screech, Levi grips my breast before slamming my back against his abdomen. He caresses my breast for a little while, allowing ourselves to rest for a matter of time. I remove myself from him, believing he had enough.

"Let's keep going elsewhere," He lifts me up, heading towards the desk, laying me down, "tell me if this is uncomfortable." He penetrates quickly, continuing on from before. My legs wrap around his lower back, my body begins to tighten.

"Captain…" I whisper his name as he continues, I sit myself up where he grips the back of my jacket, and I grips his hair. Both of our breaths become heavy, I hear him groan every two to three seconds.

"Captain Levi! Uh!" I almost shout, the both of us release at the same time.

"Emirī…" He leans into the crook of my neck.

"I could go again…" The both of us pant, Levi stares into my eyes.

"If that's what you want…" I nod. This time, he sits himself in the chair leaning his head back.


	41. Chapter 41: Hange Zoë

Naked. I was completely naked in bed from the crazy night I had before. I had never felt like the way I felt last night, crazed for sex but now I know how it feels. Levi had his arm around me, his length rested behind my thigh. His lips began to tickle my neck, waking me up with a precious morning kiss. "Good morning beautiful." His voice was quiet, almost like a whisper. I flip to face his direction, I smile at the beauty I was glimpsing at. My lips join his, I slither my arm around his waist. Our tongues become one, I slowly forcing myself on top of him.

"Not this morning…" Levi pushes me away slightly, I sigh getting off and out of bed in annoyance. He faced me, his elbow holding him up as he watches me get dressed.

"Tonight, I promise."

"No don't worry about it." I flick my hair out slamming the door behind me.

Why am I angry? I need to see my sister…

I leave heading for Hange's room. When arriving, I hear her voice, and another's voice faintly.

"Look, no one is going to find out about us, I promise you." I hear a deep voice, it was familiar and I couldn't figure out who.

"What about my sister? Or what about Levi for that matter?"

"Hange Zoë, you are the most beautiful woman in my life, and no matter who knows about us, I will love you unconditionally, as the commander of the survey corps-"

Erwin?

"I'll give you my heart." I hear a sound of lips pressing on one another, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but I couldn't stay much longer, I wanted to give them some privacy. I leave her room to find Sasha, she was in the hall eating breakfast.

"Sasha?"

"Oh hey Emirī, what's up?"

"I have some things I need to discuss with you…" I take a seat next to her, luckily no one else was around.

"Okay, shoot."

"Last night, I had the most amazing sex, and now I think I'm addicted…" Sasha stopped for a moment, but then kept on chewing her bread.

"Okay, and then what happened?"

"Well, I tried to do something this morning, and he said no… and now I'm annoyed at myself because I got annoyed at him for not having sex with me, and then I went to go to Hange, but then she was talking to someone about a secret relationship she has been having."

"With who?"

"Commander Erwin." I whisper, Sasha was in shock.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, and now I'm not sure what I'm feeling if I'm excited or incredibly mad." I turn to see Levi, we made awkward eye contact, but I turned back to Sasha.

"Oh god, I can't deal with him right now."

"Who Commander Erwin?"

"No-"

"Emirī, could I speak to you for a moment?" Levi interrupts our conversation. I take a deep breath, Sasha cocks her eyebrows and looks in Levi's direction without making it obvious.

"Yeah, sure." I get up patting her shoulder before leaving with Levi.

"Look about before-"

"It's fine really, I shouldn't be so needy," I pause for a moment, Levi had the worried expression on his face "I am feeling the same feeling I had yesterday, this urge, but at the same time I can't because something else has just popped into my mind…" he grabs my hands gazing into my eyes.

"What's going on?"

"I found out Hange and Erwin have a relationship and she hasn't even bothered to tell me." Levi cocks a brow in surprise.

"I never expected that to happen, that would have been the last thing to happen."

"Levi, I don't know if I should confront her, and second of all, I don't know how to get rid of this god damn feeling!" I almost shout in frustration. He decides to take my hand, walking me back to our room and shutting the door behind us.

"Last night, did the feeling go away?"

"Yeah, it did."

"I can gradually make it go away." The first action was to unbuckle my belt, disconnecting the top straps from the bottom. I look down, then up. He lifts me up and takes me to lay on my back on the top of our sheets.

"Are you sure?" He nods, unbuckling his own belt. He then unzips his pants, before unzipping mine, pulling them a quarter way down my thighs. He lies himself on top, adjusting himself before making a slow entrance. I grunt a tiny bit, entwining one leg with his. He moves slowly, his left hand keeping my waist down, his other stroking just above my eyebrow. He keeps a stoic expression with his eyes closed, I decide to close mine too. I seal my mouth shut letting out tiny sounds that would come out. The deeper he went, the louder my squeals got, although I tried not to make a sound. Out of nowhere, the door swung open, both Levi and I looked in the direction to see a tall figure.

"Oh god! Emirī are you serious?" Hange closed the door behind her, covering her glasses.

"Can't you knock next time? Seriously Hange!" I became enraged due to her interruption.

"Shitty Glasses, can't you see I'm busy here?" Levi spoke in his usual tone.

"I'm leaving." Hange left in embarrassment, Levi didn't seem to be fazed at all.

"Okay continue," I puff, He just looks down at me, "Levi!" I throw my head back, he continued to thrust, only this time with more speed. The faster, the more enjoyable it became for me. He uses the muscles in his body to continue himself to move, I clamp onto his hair coming close to release. I roll my eyes back just as his climax was up. He collapses his body onto mine, removing himself to just lay on top of my body.

"How do you feel?"

"Embarrassed, but I'm satisfied."

"Satisfied?"

"I feel fucking amazing."

"Well this is a start, but you're gonna have to gradually stop, I don't want to risk you having another miscarriage…"

"It won't happen." I take up my pants, zipping up and adjusting my straps and belts together again, Levi doing the same thing.

"But it could, we need to take precautions-"

"The only choice we're allowed to believe is that we won't regret the choice we made, remember that? Something you told me ages ago, and this is my choice because I love you and I need you." I embrace him. I hold on tight because I had no idea what I was doing. What am I doing to him?


	42. Chapter 42: Exposed

Just outside my room, I smile as Levi leaves and Hange death stares me.

"Hange, I can explain-" she cuts me off by gripping onto my wrist and dragging me towards her room, throwing me to the ground.

"What the hell Hange?" I stand up.

"In the middle of the fucking day? Emirī Zoë we are here to fight for humanity! Not have sex with Captain Levi!"

"I fight for humanity! What's it to you about my love life huh? You want to know every detail or something?"

"Emirī Zoë, how do you think Mom would feel-"

"She's dead Hange! Don't you dare bring her into this!" I go quiet for a moment, "And it's fucking Ackerman! Plus you have no right to have a go at me about Captain Levi when you're with the Commander!" Hange widened her eyes, I was in a rage.

"How did you…? Emirī…"

"I heard you and Erwin this morning… how long have you been keeping this a secret from me?"

"Since the Wedding…"

"Are you fucking serious? You have been keeping this from me for this long?"

"What about you and your sudden sex addiction? Were you going to talk to me about that?"

"Actually yes Hange, that's why I was outside your fucking door!" Hange sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

"So what now you're going to be sympathetic? Good one sis!"

"What else do you want me to say?"

"There's nothing to say! You lied to me Hange, and nothing can change that."

"You know what, you're right Emirī, I can't change my secrecy and I wish I could."

"I doubt it, since you're keeping everything from me, maybe I should have let Reiner devour me after all." A blink of an eye, my face went smack against the wall.

"Don't you say shit like that ever again! You hear me?" Hange grips my shirt, I shove her off storming out from her room. I continue to stomp out, past my comrades, past my friends, past Captain Levi. I then run, hoping no one would catch up, I begin to cry because she had just hit me. I knew I was in the wrong, and I couldn't understand why I added that and just forgiven her like a normal sister would have. I hear my heart beating, it becomes louder and louder, a place my hands against my ears, although the sound is inside my head. I breathe heavily before screaming and screeching. Water works run everywhere, I hear thumps, coming closer towards me, I close my eyes not knowing what to do.

"Emirī, you're going to be okay now." Krista's voice calms me, my head began swelling, I stand holding my hand against my mouth.

"Stay away!"

"Don't do it!" Eren yells, Mikasa and Armin stand right behind him.

"Why not?" I shout putting my hand in my mouth.

"Your anger is swelling right? I know the feeling, trust me. Transformation will make it worse." I see Sasha and Connie fearing, Ymir was about to protect Krista at all costs.

"Listen to me, whatever is going on, I can help you- we can help you, but you have to let us." Armin adds. I start to sink my teeth into my skin, my arm being ripped from my mouth, my body falling to the ground.

"Don't do this to yourself…" I sit up to see Nanaba standing tall.

"Nanaba?"

"Do yourselves a favour and get back, she's enraged." I faintly hear, before blacking out into blurriness.

I wake up in the infirmary with a cold head towel resting on my forehead. I go to sit up, but Nanaba pushes my body down.

"Don't get up, just relax." My breathing steadies back.

"Where's Hange? I need to see her." I go to sit up, but Nanaba holds me down.

"She's resting, just like you should be doing now."

"What about Levi? Furlan and Isabel?"

"Just rest, no more questions." Nanaba removes the wet towel as the door opens.

"You feeling alright or what?" Levi takes a seat, I just stare wide eyed. My breaths become quicker, Levi holds my hand, they immediately calm down.

"Nanaba, would you mind getting a glass of water?" Nanaba follows Levi's orders, Levi sits me foreword before adjusting the pillows before leaning me back. Nanaba gives the glass to Levi, I reach out, my hand was shaking like crazy. Levi and Nanaba glimpse at each other before putting the glass at my lips, allowing me to use enough strength to swallow. Levi puts the glass down, grabbing a rag and wiping away the watered down saliva.

"Tch, can you speak?"

"Yes."

"How are you feeling?" I take a deep breath in and out before replying,

"I'm okay, I just feel weak…" I close my eyes for a moment to remember Hange, "What about Hange? I should go apologise to her…" I attempt to stand, but I fall in Levi's arms.

"No you should get some rest, Hange is fine." Nanaba leaves, Levi stays by my side stroking my hair out of my face.

"Tell her I'm sorry…" Eye water escapes, Levi catches it with his finger.

"Don't worry about it right now, focus on strengthening up." Levi picks me up, my legs dangling. He takes me back to our room, where Sasha was with Connie looking after Furlan and Isabel.

"Should be fine from here." Levi speaks, Sasha and Connie leave without a single word. Levi undressed me, leaving my bra and panties on and putting on my white gown before tucking me into bed.

"Go to sleep, you'll be alright." With my eyes closed, Levi strokes my hair behind my ear, pecking my cheek.

"Good night Levi…" I whisper back.


	43. Chapter 43: Sorrows

How can one define how sorry they are? Is there a way to apologise to the only family you've got? I broke my sister into tiny bits, it broke her when I mentioned my life becoming threatened. My life means more then what I had thought, and I used it as a choice to ruin her. The question is, did I ruin her? In that moment, I believe I had.

"Are you coming out to dinner?" I shook my head, I hadn't eaten all day, yesterday was horrid and I haven't left my room. We all make a choice with no regrets, but this was one moment I very much regret.

"Tch, you've got to eat something." Levi puts his hand on my shoulders.

"I'm not hungry…" Levi decided to kneel beside me, I face him in misery.

"Look, Erwin told me about what happened yesterday, he told me Four eyes feels shitty, you need to talk to her." I sigh, getting up from my seat, Levi standing beside me.

"I'll go talk to her." I begin to walk off, Levi grabs my wrist.

"Emirī?" I face him, his lips touch mine for a second before staring into my eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too." I let go, heading outside of the room. The first thing I see is Hange pause staring with utter shock.

"Hange?" She sauntered towards me.

"Let's go for a walk." I agree with a simple nod. We head outside, past the training centre and continue walking with a breath of fresh air.

"I'm sorry about what I said about the expedition thing."

"It's okay, I wanted to apologise for hitting you across the face, it wasn't the way I should have reacted."

"I wanted to let you know, I honestly was going to talk to you, I just didn't want to interrupt you and Erwin-"

"No matter what it is, I don't care if I'm busy or not, I want you to come straight to me."

"I will." I look up to Hange, and the next moment she holds me tight. In this moment, I couldn't think of anything better than my sister forgiving me.

"I might end up like Sasha if we don't eat! Let's have some dinner." I felt relief, Hange swung her arm around me as we sauntered happily through to the dining hall. Hange sends me a wink before leaving to sit with Commander Erwin. I smirk to myself, they really would be an adorable couple.

"Emirī! We haven't seen you all day!" Connie enthused, gesturing I would take a seat next to him.

"Hey Connie." I take a giant bite out of my bread, feeding my hunger.

"We weren't sure whether you wanted us to visit you or not, we were going to come after dinner and take a heap of potatoes to you." Sasha implied.

"Hange and I have sorted it out, I just wish I wasn't such a brat." I roll my eyes, Sasha giggles.

"You've really taken his use of language! How are you and Captain Levi going anyway?"

"I think we're doing great, come to think of it, I wouldn't know what I would be doing without him." I blush turning my head into Levi's direction, he gives me a small smirk back.

"Section Commander Hange and Commander Erwin are sure getting cosy over there." Eren commented, I nod in agreement.

"What's he doing back here?" Krista asks anxiously, moving herself closer towards Ymir.

"What man?" I turn in the direction Krista was glimpsing at. Kenny Ackerman. I continue to sit down, instead I hear footsteps drawing closer.

"How's it going Niece?"

"Go away!" I speak loudly, the other cadets were confused.

"Wha?"

"What are you doing here?" Levi stood close by me.

"Ah, aren't you glad Uncle Kenny is here to see you?" Levi cocks an eyebrow.

"What are you going on about?"

"Wha? Your little lady never told you? That's a shame." I feel Levi glaring at me.

"What is he talking about?" I stand up, facing away from the both of them.

"He's an Ackerman Levi…" I pause, knowing Levi was somewhat in shock, "He's your Uncle, your Mothers' brother…" I close my eyes fighting back the tears.

"How long have you known?"

"Since the wedding…"

"A good ol' family reunion, it's a shame I want you dead short-arse."

"Tch." Levi took the attention off of me. I knew I had messed up for not telling him the truth he deserved to know. To answer Sasha's question, we're not doing so great after all.

I stayed out on the roof top after Levi found out about Kenny. I try to breathe in fresh air, but I felt crowded in my head that I couldn't breathe at all.

"Why do I do this to myself?" I cover my eyes, my knees supporting my elbows.

I don't cry, I can't cry. I am physically out of eye water from the past few days, all of it has gone. I feel as if my brain hurts, it's been swelling and has bought on a headache. Footsteps draw nearer, I become anxious, my head sending mixed emotions, my body shaking from panic.

"Tch." Levi made the usual noise and took a seat next to me. I leave my head in my hands, what I have done was wrong, I should have told him straight away.

"I should have told you…" I cry, my panic attack began, "I'm so sorry..." I sob louder.

"It's not your fault, the son of a bitch should have told me the truth ages ago, he's a former MP, what'd you expect?" I take my head out of my hands, attempting to calm down. I stare into nothing, Levi remains quiet.

"Y-you mean, you're not mad at me?" I stare with distress, Levi strokes away the eye water.

"Why should I be?" I sigh in relief, cuddling closer towards him, "Kenny told me something about a girl, he told me he knew this from the Reiss family, a girl called Historia." I look up to think of the possibilities.

"Historia?"

"Both him and Minister Nick found out, he murdered Historia's mother right in front of her and Rod Reiss.

"That's terrible…"

"Years before I was born, he found my mother in and underground brothel, and pregnant with me. Some of our relatives moved to Shiganshina, he wanted to power of the Titans, his original plan was to kidnap Eren and Historia, he came to tell me he was dying and gave me this serum." He pulls out the tube.

"Serum?"

"The one that create Titans." I look away, that's the stuff Bertolt inserted into my skin, the thought of it being near me sickens me.

"What do we do now?"

"We ask Historia what she knows."


	44. Chapter 44: Fritz, Reiss And The MPs

At her door, I knock gently, hoping I wasn't disturbing her from anything. She opens the door, worried flicking her hair back.

"Emirī, I didn't expect you! Come in!" I follow her in sitting on her bed.

"Historia…" She freezes at her true identity, "Kenny told Levi, he's the one who killed your mother didn't he?" She nods, she was rather distressed about the whole situation.

"Y-yes, he did."

"He said to Levi you might know something? Something about your family or a story?" Krista sits down preparing me for her story.

"There's a story my sister use to read to me, about the Devil of all Earth, and Ymir Fritz…" Fritz…

"Go on."

"The story was told that Ymir Fritz went and seen the Devil of all Earth and received the power of a Titan shifter. Legend has it, once she died after thirteen years, her soul was divided into nine. Once the thirteen years are up, it's a known fact that the person will die, and another Eldian child will possess the powers of the Shifter, unless a mindless Titan happen to eat a Titan Shifter." Krista had explained perfectly, I understood.

"Ymir Fritz… Dina Fritz! She's still here! Historia, thank you." I leave her be, it would have been hard to discuss the past. I run as fast as I can attempting to look for Dina.

"Excuse me! Sorry! Excuse me!" I mutter several times until I find Dina at the horse stables.

"Dina Fritz?" She pauses, reluctantly turning her head towards me, "That was your former name right? Fritz? You're part of the Royal family? You're associated with them? The Reiss' family?"

"I am a decedent from Ymir Fritz and the King, they are also decedents of the King, I have not much information, I was turned into a monster before knowing what family I could have had."

"Do you know if your son became a Titan shifter? Just like Grisha wanted?"

"Possibly, I have no idea what Zeke is capable of. All I want is a normal life, whether it be in these walls or not, a new chance at life could be possible." I think for a moment, and then I realised I could finally do good for someone.

"I can take you into Wall Sina, Orvud District is on the other side, I can make sure you live the rest of your life, and make sure it is lived where it's safe." I take hold of her hand, she looks up with a smile.

"Thank you dear."

"Dina, I have one more question to ask," I pause, she was ready for it, "Before you leave, would you like to meet Eren Jaeger?" She stops smiling for a minute.

"No, I think it's best if I don't. One thing I was told, I had ate his mother, I couldn't do that to him." I nod.

"Understood, I will take you to Orvud District as soon as I can." I leave Dina to be, returning to Levi.

"Did you get anything?"

"She doesn't know much, only that she was a decedent from Ymir Fritz, and the First King. Historia told me about the story of the Devil of all Earth, and Ymir Fritz."

"Do you think that is how the shifters could come to an end?"

"I hope so, somehow we need to summon the Devil of all Earth…"

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Levi holds my hands, I give him a gentle smile.

"I promise I will be back, I'll stay in Wall Sina for a night, I promise." I give him a soft peck on the cheek. I get on top of Aiko, Dina soon after.

"Be safe!" he calls out, I start to trot off. Dina and I don't talk on the ride towards Wall Sina's Stohess District. It had been ages since Annie was before she turned comatose.

"This is Stohess, this is where I will give you to the Military Police to send you over to Orvud District." I get off Aiko, before helping Dina off.

"Thank you so much for your kindness, and for giving me a second chance at life." She bows, I bow back before Nile, Boris, Marlowe and Hitch receive Dina.

"Oh look! It's you!" Hitch tried to be smart arse, but I just rolled my eyes.

"I have received from Commander Erwin you are staying the night in Stohess. Marlowe, Hitch, you will be showing her to her room." Nile was very strange the way he spoke, but very formal.

"Sure thing, Miss Zoë would you kindly follow us." Marlowe was also formal in the way he spoke.

"Of course, just call me Emirī."

"So, have you had any more kids since the last time?" I ignore Hitch.

"Shut up Hitch, leave her alone." Marlowe was strict.

"She could have, I don't know!"

"I was pregnant again, but I had a miscarriage." I straight out told her, Marlowe felt uncomfortable.

"See! I told you!"

"Quiet Hitch! Emirī, this is the room you will be staying at, hope you enjoy your stay." He opened the door, and I was shocked with the luxuries compared to the Survey Corps'.

"Thank you." Marlowe closes the door behind him. I take off my cape, putting it on the hanger. It was around dinner time, I wasn't too hungry. A knock startled me, I open the door.

"You must be Emirī Zoë right? When you're ready dear, come down to dinner." An old lady had come all this way. I nod giving her a sweet smile. I follow her back down the hallway, and into the dining room. Few soldiers were here, I couldn't imagine Jean being one of these arse holes.

"Dinner, is served!" A butler had shown the table full of extraordinary foods. Reluctantly, I take a seat at the end, Hitch on my left, Marlowe on my right, with several other MPs and Nile Dok at the end of the table. I gulp, everyone else straight away dug in, this is what they meant, the luxurious life.

"Don't just sit there." Nile eyed me off, I do not like him, or his attitude towards things. There was many choices from turkey, to pork or beef, vegetables ranging from potatoes, carrots, pumpkin, parsnip, and anything else that grows from soil. I couldn't help but choose a bit of everything, only in small portions to make up what I would usually eat back at home.

"Would you like some gravy?" I tilt my head in confusion.

"Here!" Hitch pours gravy all over my food, "And some apple sauce for your meat!" she takes a scoop from the bowl.

"Uh… thanks…" The forks were proper silver ware, made from real silver, whereas the ones at home were metal. I take bites at a time, and I must admit, the food was delicious. I enjoyed the sauce topping known as 'gravy', the apple sauce wasn't as enjoyable, but still tasted good.

"I can't wait for dessert!" Hitch licks her lips.

"Dessert?"

"Yep! And we have it every night!" She rubs it in my face, Marlowe rolls his eyes.

"Right…" I happen to look over at Nile at the wrong time, he had been death staring me for the past half hour. I look away, the butler's had come back with a brown slice, and strawberries covered in brown topping.

"Strawberries are so rare…"

"And so is chocolate!" Hitch continues on.

"Is that what you call the Brown stuff?"

"Um, Duh! This is a brownie with chocolate covered strawberries!" I take the spoon cutting into it, and taking a bite of the rich brownie. The taste was sweet as it crumbled, the chocolate part however, was smooth and milky and was something anyone could become addicted to. The best part was the strawberries covered in chocolate, and was something so decadent.

"Thank you, this was really nice." About the get up and take the plate, the old woman sits me back down taking my plate, along with the other several 'servants'.

"Are you sure I can't help clean up?" I whisper to the old lady, but she only smiles.

"So, Emirī…" Nile begins, I felt uncomfortable, "how is your children? Furlise and Ian?"

"Isabel and Furlan sir, and yes they're doing fine thank you."

"And how is Captain Levi treating you?" Nile is trying to test me.

"Very well sir."

"Very well as in your Captain or your Lover?"

"Nile that is enough." Darius Zackly had emerged from nowhere.

"Sir." Darius takes a seat next to Nile.

"It seems to me, that you are tormenting your own guest, am I correct Miss Zoë?"

"It's fine, really."

"Zackly the last time at the court, Captain Levi is the father of those children!"

"Nile, I think it's best we take this to your office shall we?" The three of us stand, the other MPs continue their dessert. I walk behind the two men, feeling over powered. Nile opens the door, awaiting for both Darius and I to come in and have a heart to heart chat.

"That Brat got away with it because you didn't believe me! Always the Survey Corps over the Military Police! Captain Levi this, Levi that!"

"Don't you dare speak of him that way!" I shout.

"You see! She's protecting him! She's a liar!"

"You shot me on in the leg!"

"You deserved it!"

"Enough, the both of you…" We turn to face Zackly, "She is only human, and whether she lied or not was to protect the father's true identity. Captain Levi or not, she was protecting her family. Now Nile I would only assume you would do the same thing?" Nile stutters, not knowing what to say.

"I-uh… still! She is an obvious liar! Admit it runt!" I cock my brow angrily.

"Don't you dare call me a runt!"

"Dok! Zoë! That's enough."

"I would like to go to bed now, if that's okay with you." I announce.

"Very well, I will walk you to your room." Darius adjusts his glasses, opening the door for me, "Farewell Nile." Nile stands struck, not knowing what to say.

"I apologise for my actions back there sir."

"Not to worry, I know about your marriage with Captain Levi, I would like to say congratulations." He holds out his hand, I open my eyes wider in shock, taking on his hand shake.

"Thank you."

"Well, have a safe trip home, good night." I close the door, jumping on the bed. I don't bother to change my clothes, I take off my boots, gears and hook shot skirt, closing my eyes to fall peacefully asleep.


	45. Chapter 45: Goodbye, Wall Sina

I woke up from a deep sleep, later than usual. I put my straps back on, before my boots and cape.

"Good morning sleepy-head!" Hitch comes barging in wearing casual clothes.

"Why aren't you on duty?"

"It's our day off silly! We get to go shopping and everything!"

"Look, I'm not interested, I need to go home to my children-"

"Oh come on! Plus your horse is happy eating!"

"You fed her?" I grew angry.

"Yeah! She loves carrots!"

"Are you serious?"

"Hey now, get changed into something nice would you?"

"I don't have clothes, I intended on leaving right away."

"Don't be silly! Come shopping with me! It will be fun! I'll give you something to wear!" Hitch dashes out, I sigh. She comes back with a bright yellow dress, with embedded floral patterns. It was knee high, and with T-shirt sleeves.

"You would look great in this!"

"I really don't-"

"Put it on!" She slams the door behind her. I take off my uniform reluctantly putting on the dress. It felt so different wearing a dress, so awkward.

"Awe! You look so pretty! Let me do your hair!" She yanks my hair pulling it here and there. She finally manages to put it in a simple high tied pony tail.

"There! You look amazing!" I look in the mirror seeing a completely different woman.

"Wow…" I didn't know how to react, I was speechless. She puts my uniform in my bag, dragging my along with her. We walk around for a while, looking at different clothing shops, Hitch bought a few tops and a dress, I stood awkwardly waiting for her to try on another item.

"You don't seem to be from around here are you darl?" A little middle aged-lady began conversation.

"No, I'm from the Survey Corps."

"The Survey Corps? Oh sweetie, you deserve to be here, you don't need to be part of that."

"I'm going back tonight, I have a family."

"Oh you poor soul, good luck." She puts a hand on my shoulder. I gulp, Hitch puts the clothing on the rack before leaving the store.

"Hey, you haven't bought anything yet!"

"I didn't think to bring my money with me."

"Oh don't be silly! We don't have to pay!" I felt terrible, I didn't want this.

"Hitch, I-"

"Come on!" She takes me to the small market in the centre. People were selling heaps of fruit and veg, I couldn't deny, the Corps could have something different for a change. I go up, the man had hundreds of bags of different vegetables.

"Ah Hitch, what could I get for you today?"

"I would love a block of chocolate, also do you have sandwiches?"

"Yes, I do."

"And two sandwiches please!"

"And what about you madam?" I go red, not knowing what to say.

"No, it's okay, I shouldn't…"

"Please! You know what? I will give you one of everything!" he starts bagging everything, and putting an extra two blocks of chocolate in.

"Sir! Please I-"

"It's okay! I give you food!" I bow to the man, who bows back.

"Thank you sir." I carry the bags, Hitch gives me a weird look.

"You sure are weird…" We sit down, she gives me a sandwich. Hitch scoffs it down, and I gently chew, enjoying my lunch.

"Wow, this is superb."

"Duh!"

"Oh shit! I've lost track of time! I have to go now!" I take the bags, leaving Hitch by herself. I run, forgetting I was in heels, I had no time to change, I chuck on my cape, grabbing the bag with my uniform. I reach Aiko, she was perfectly fine. I quickly put on her saddle, attaching the bags and getting on the back, I take the reins, leading her out, towards the exit. I make her gallop, riding through the wind, towards HQ. I was able to see the HQ, the Cadets were outside training, Levi and Erwin was watching. I make her gallop faster, riding into the training grounds as everyone turns their heads, heading towards me. Aiko rears when I reach everyone, I undo my ponytail, shaking my head and getting off my horse, prodding towards Levi. He does the same, once in arms reach, he picks me up spinning me around before embracing me.

"I missed you so much…"

"Awe, I missed you too…." I give him a sloppy kiss on the lips before breaking it off.

"Emirī…" he looks down at my dress.

"I know, ridiculous right?" He smirks.

"Actually, I was going to say you look beautiful." I blush at his comment.

"I guess you could say I stole it," I giggle for a moment "I also have got supplies of food, fruit and strawberries, and I got it all for free."

"Really?" He looks at Aiko with all the bags.

"I know, I feel terrible, the people have worked hard to harvest and stuff, I promise it was only food."

"Don't worry, we know you're not like those MPs." Jean inputs.

"I'm glad you didn't become one." I head towards Aiko, picking up the bags filled with goods. Sasha attempts to help, only picking the bag that had my uniform in it.

"Thanks Sasha!" I cackle, sauntering towards the kitchen. I put everything in the cupboard, left with the three blocks of chocolate. Maybe if I take one more Levi and I to share…

I put away the two blocks, keeping one for myself. Selfish.

"I've earned this." I whisper to myself, heading for my room. Sasha had left thank god, I put the block down, and begin to unbutton the back of my dress.

"Keep it on, it looks good on you." Levi stood in the door way, his arms crossed. He comes back over to me, buttoning the dress pack up. I take grasp of the block of chocolate, showing Levi. He remains stoic as usual, as I unwrap it, tearing the top off. Snapping a bit off, I show him the piece, implying that I wanted him to have it. His mouth widens, I slip it in just before he begins to chew.

"I've never tasted anything so good." He grins very small, I happen to reply with,

"I have." I place my hand on his cheek, stroking it gently. I had made this situation become intimate. I could tell in his eyes, he had missed me physically, just as I had missed him due to my 'addiction'. He lifts my body up, one hands supporting my back, the other having a tight grip on my arse. I gasp, his touch had startled me, my body felt weak.

"Have you now?" His whisper gives me the chills before attaching his lips to mine.


	46. Chapter 46: I Could Hear Your Voice

I allow Levi to slam my body against the wall, his arms reaching down my dress only to lift it up. As usual, I unzip and unbutton his pants, his belt needing undoing. My hands shake, I fumble with his belt, Levi grabs my hands to place them on his chest. He manages to unbuckle his belt taking out from the belt loops. The Captain continued to kiss my physique, my head rolls into the opposite direction. He again lifts up my dress, he leans right against my physique.

"C-Captain…" I feel his fingers roughly slithering into my panties, he pulls them down with force. He shoves his body against mine, I feel him leisurely penetrate my body as his continues to kiss down my neck, into my chest. He lifts me up, taking us over towards his office desk, taking a seat whilst I sat on top. I grind against his pulsing bulge, Levi unbuttons the front of my dress, almost tearing it apart. He glides his lips towards my breast swirling and sucking in between my chest. My movement becomes faster, he begins nibbling at my left breast, caressing with his tongue at the reach of the nipple, I groan. My hands run through his hair, I lean forward continuing to grind against him. I felt out of control, I couldn't stop and I could hear him puffing.

"Emirī…" he moans my name, I slow down my pace, a knot forming in the pit of my stomach. I was completely wet, as if I was flooded.

"Emirī…" he mutters again, I scrunch my face feeling Levi's ejaculation, reaching my orgasm. I moaned rather loudly, Levi covered my mouth.

"Ssh…" he quietens me, I remove myself from him, about to get up when grips my back, not allowing me to move. My body is uncomfortably against the desk, Levi slides his fingers up my thighs, gliding them against my wet region. I gasp, he continues to lightly slide his fingers against me. I try to breathe, but I was out of control, my orgasms were rising and I couldn't stop it. I groan continuously, Levi fools around. I became so aroused, I thrusts his fingers in making the motion. Levi's body hovers over mine, he pushes my body fully onto the desk. His fingers created action as his lips travelled down my body. I felt shaky, the uncontrollable urge for Levi to continue. Levi replaced his fingers with his lips, his tongue gliding against the outer wall. Eyes rolling back, moans escape my lips.

"Levi… Oh Captain…" he continues, my lower area swelling with excitement.

"Captain Levi!" this was the moment he had a proper taste, licking everywhere he could. He throws his head back, I sit up still puffing from the previous exhilaration.

"I've tasted something better now." He licks around his lips, some still had appeared around his mouth, he had made a reference to the chocolate we had a bite of earlier. I take the cloth from his pocket, wiping away what was left. Our lips connect for a short period of time until I rest my head against his chest.

After my shower, I refreshed myself wearing pants and a brown shirt, I was tired and out of it. Hange and Erwin had come in my old room with Furlan and Isabel. I take Isabel first, giving her a tight squeeze before Furlan.

"I missed you guys." I put them in their cots, Hange and Erwin still stood next to each other.

"I'm happy for the both of you." I hold Hange, she does the same back.

"Thank you. You should get some sleep, you've had quite the day." She winks, I widen my eyes.

"You didn't…" She shrugged her shoulders before leaving.

"Goodnight Emirī." Erwin puts in, taking Hange's hand.

"Night…" I walk out, making sure both Isabel and Levi were asleep before heading to my room. I crawl under the sheets, closing my eyes and wondering off to a deep sleep.

"Mom!" Isabel screams. I come to her and Furlan's room.

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"There-there's a beast outside our window…" Furlan inputs.

"Are you sure?" Opening the boarded window, hands reach in, taking hold of my limp body.

"Mom!" Both Isabel and Furlan cry, all I see is a hairy Titan, he was a beast.

"You look like my type of meal." The Titan spoke, opening its jaws as it's razor teeth were ready to take a bite. I didn't speak, I couldn't scream, and my kids were watching it all unravel right in front of their innocent eyes.

"Whatever you do, fight back! Fight back for Humanity! Save yourselves!"

I wake up unexpectedly, this dream about this Beast Titan… Did it mean anything? Getting up, I check on the kids to see if they were okay. I make my way over to the boarded window. Reluctantly, I reach for the boards to swing open to nothing but the dark starry sky.

"Phew…" I close them, finding my way back to bed. I allow Levi to cuddle closer to my body, I hold his hand that covers my chest.

"Kids alright?" He asks in a tired manner.

"Yeah, they're fine." I close my eyes again, only to hear words coming out from Levi's mouth.

"It was like a nightmare and it's pain for me, because nobody wants to die too fast. Remember the day we dreamt, now it's strange for me, I could see your face, I could hear your voice…" He had sung, I turn my head back, he was singing in his sleep.

"Sing for the reluctant heroes, give me your strength, your lives are too short. Sing for the reluctant heroes, I wanna be brave like you."

"Are you awake Levi?" He doesn't reply he continues to lay there. I smirk at that thought, he could sing and I had no idea. What had made him sing in his sleep? Does he know he does this? I would love to know.

"Sweet dreams Levi…"


	47. Chapter 47: Memories

Preparing a vegetable soup, I finely chop the onion as it stung my eyes.

"You alright?" Levi had come in with the bread.

"Yeah, the Onion is stinging my eyes," I blink allowing the tears to flow, "You never told me you can sing." He looks up cocking his brow.

"What makes you think I can sing?"

"I heard you in your sleep last night." I smirked, I could tell he was baffled.

"It's not something I usually do." I began to flush red.

"You should do it more often." He glares at me, I finish cutting up the onions. I wash my hands with warm soap, trying to think of ways to get Levi to sing again. I gather all the cut up and crushed vegetable and put them in the pot, stirring it every now and then.

"It smells so good!" Sasha was starved, and if I was being honest, I was too.

"Sasha, I need your help," She looks up at me, Levi had already left the room, "I need to find a way for Levi to sing, he can sing but I don't know how to get him to sing again."

"You want to get the Captain to sing?" Sasha tilted her head.

"Yes, Sasha his voice is actually beautiful." I day dream.

"Well, why don't you do a contest? It would be awesome! Like a talent show!"

"A talent show? Really?" I think, stirring the vegetable soup around.

"Yeah! The Survey Corps would love it!" She blushes, I consider her idea.

"I think it would be a good idea, I could draft a poster." I consider my artistic skills.

"This is going to amazing!"

"Shouldn't I run it by Erwin first?" I re think.

"Both you and I can ask! Maybe we could ask him to be a judge!" Sasha's suggestions kept on getting better and better.

"Sasha, this is going to be awesome!" we jump up and down like High School girls just as Eren and Mikasa walked in.

"What are you girls talking about?" I get back to cooking, Sasha gets back to 'taste testing'.

"We're considering of having a talent show, we need to bring joy and not train all the time."

"Really? That's great! Mikasa! We'll have to think of something!" Eren exclaims holding her hand tight. Mikasa stood blank, but gave a small grin after a while.

"Oi! What are you doing in here?" Levi walked back in, startling all of us.

"S-sorry sir!"

"Levi, don't be so cruel." I stick up for Eren, taking the pot out, and placing it on the wooden board.

"Tch."

"Tch!" I mimic him, smirking. He comes up behind me, gripping my waist.

"Are you mimicking me?" He lowers his voice, Eren and Mikasa decide to leave, Sasha takes the pile of bread out to the serving table.

"Maybe," I giggle before lifting the pot once again on the wooden trolley, "Can you get the cutlery? I'll go get the twins." I refer to Isabel and Furlan. Levi pecks my neck, I chuckle playfully pushing him off.

"Not now, dinner's ready." He grips onto my back, not wanting to let go.

"Later on." He whispers giving me chills down my spine. I head for our room, Furlan and Isabel had been peacefully sleeping in their cots. I can't believe they're almost a year old… I pick up Isabel who had recently awoken, she was rubbing her eyes, I see Furlan yawning. Isabel is on my left side, I sweep Furlan into my right embrace as they both lay their tiny heads into my shoulder blades. I head back to the hall, Hange basically ran to me taking Isabel from my arms.

"Awe! Isy are you hungry?" Isabel nods, wiping her eyes.

"You must be hungry too right little man?" Furlan copies the same actions of Isabel. Hange places Isabel in the wooden highchair, I place Furlan in the other.

"Mommy is going to be back, I'm gonna get you guys some nice warm bread alright?" The both of them nod, with a little more excitement. I go line up, thankfully the line wasn't too long, and I see Levi has taken over my previous job.

"Thanks Levi, I'll come back as soon as I've finished getting their food." He gives me the desired bread and soup. All he does is nod in response, I take everything back to them, Hange and Erwin sat on Isabel's side.

"Here's the bread, just let to soup cool down for a bit."

"No problem!" Hange squeals in excitement. I go back to serve the Survey Corps' dinner once again, eventually getting back to eating my own. I still sit at the hundred and fourth cadet table, and begin discussing the ideas of the talent show.

"Emirī came up with the idea of running a talent show!" Sasha blurts out.

"Actually, we did. Anyway, what do you guys all think of this idea? I know Eren you said you would join, but what about you guys? Connie? Krista? Ymir?" I question I hoped people would answer.

"I will join!" Jean insisted.

"Yeah! I can't wait!" Connie enthused. I get up, just finishing my dinner.

"I'll talk to Erwin." About to walk a flash of someone's memories appear before my eyes, it felt like my heart skipped a beat. My head pounds, I fall to the ground, the bowl and cutlery smashing into the ground. These memories come from the persons' point of view, his last memories of a Titan placing him in its mouth, his screams running through my head. I could hear anyone, I see Levi rushing towards me, my head continues to swell as I fall into his embrace. He wraps his wrist around my head, holding me close with his other arm. I can only hear the man's scream, the crunch of his crushing bones, everything going back to normal with a flash. Heavy breathing, Levi loosens his grip around me.

"Are you alright?" Everyone was silent, I start to question my sanity.

"I just had memories, from the previous shifter…" I pause before grabbing the bowl and cutlery, "I'm fine, really." I stand walking off taking my things to the Kitchen placing them on the sink. Thank god I'm not on wash up duty. I take myself to the kids room, is this what it's going to be like? Are these memories going to stay with me until the Titan Shifter power is gone?

"Hey." Unexpected, Ymir comes in.

"Ymir?"

"I have memories like this too, one's of Marcel." Ymir admits, I rest my head against the drawer.

"I need to put an end to this, Ymir we have to stop this and live our lives like normal people, we need to connect to the Devil of all Earth."

"It's not going to be easy, there's three of us, and six of them."

"There's five of them, Eren ate his father and took the Progenitor Titan's powers." How did I know this?

"Right, so if we get Bert, Annie and Reiner on our side, maybe we can get the other two shifters back right?"

"Depending on who they are, two people shouldn't be difficult right?" Zeke…

"I think I have an idea how to lure them back."

"How?"

"We can use Eren as bait, you would have to be the one to summon the Devil." I consider her offer, and I must admit, it was ideal.

"But, wouldn't we turn into mindless Titans?"

"Right, but that's where the cure comes in."

"How did you know about the cure?"

"I overheard you and Bertolt." I roll my eyes.

"Right, so then, how are we going to prevent the Marleyans from turning people into Mindless Titans?" She smirks, I wasn't so sure about her idea.

"We'll go to Marley, and we will destroy the serum."

"Ymir, how the hell are we going to get from Paradis to Marley with all the Titans?"

"It's the Survey Corps, we'll figure it out." She was right, and I had to be sure of her ideas, I think Ymir had a good idea.


	48. Chapter 48: Flashback

Erwin approved the show, currently I draft a rough poster to add to the message board. Isabel and Furlan play with the fabric dolls Krista had put together.

"This is impressive." Levi came out of nowhere.

"Thanks, it's not the best thing I've done, but I think it's good enough." His lips glide against me neck, I shiver at his very touch.

"N-not now… The k-kids are here…" I stammer weakly. He continues, I can't help but moan a little moan.

"L-Levi… N-no…" He stands me up, holding me close.

"Let's take this elsewhere." I shiver, he takes my wrist forcing me along with him to our room. He slams the door forcing me against it. My breath quickens, his wrist have a strong grip on mine holding them against the door. His lips continue to tickle my neck, working his way to my lips. I manage to release my arms from his grip, wrapping them around his muscular body. Intertwining our tongues, his hands glide against my hips, my desired thoughts interrupted with Isabel's crying.

"Levi…"

"She'll be fine…" her cries turn to screams.

"Levi something is wrong." I panic, opening the door and into their room, the three of them were there; Annie, Bertolt and Reiner. Annie was kneeling on the floor next to Isabel cheering her up.

"What are you three doing here?" Levi went to shove in front of me, but I stop him.

"Levi enough," He glares, I nod giving him assurance of trust, "What can I do for you?"

"I came here to apologise, and spoke with Ymir." Reiner spoke. She must have told them…

"I accept your apology Reiner, and what do you propose we do?" Levi was confused, Annie continued to play with Furlan and Isabel, Bertolt looks at her here and there.

"We agree with the idea, it's going to be hard to get Zeke and Pieak on our side."

"Are they the other shifters?" Bertolt nods, Isabel crawls towards Levi.

"What have you been discussing without me?" Levi continued his stoic expression.

"I didn't know Ymir was going out to tell you guys, she must have finally revealed herself." I somewhat ignored his question.

"It was unexpected, but we are willing to go for this, and end the war between Marley and Eldia." Bertolt puts in. I would have a lot to explain to Levi, but this is to destroy the Titans forever.

"I will talk to Commander Erwin, but you three would be in deep shit being seen around here, are you sure you want to continue and be soldier again? Or do you want to remain being to warriors you are?" Reiner's eyes widen, Bertolt begins to sweat, Annie remains stoic.

"Warriors…" Reiner looks away whispering to himself.

"Because from what I remembered, Reiner you were everyone's big brother. Everybody looked up to you because they knew you were reliable. Reiner don't you see it?" Reiner looks back down at me, nodding with approval.

"You're right. We are part of the hundred and fourth cadets." Annie stands up, once again Bertolt takes a glimpse at her.

"Dedicate your hearts."

Erwin approved of them having their stay, they are having to be with one of us from the Cadet Corps, Connie and Jean were with Reiner and Bertolt, Sasha was with Annie. I myself believe we have a chance that this could all work, and I hope it does.

"What are you writing down this time?" Levi walks in, wearing his cleaning gear.

"Nothing much." He takes off his mask and bandana. His straps are the next to come off, I had already taken mine off.

"Shall we continue from earlier?" he whispers in my ear, I shiver as his fingers glide up my top, to the back of my bra. I stand up taking my bra off from underneath my shirt. He lies me down hovering over the top of me, before I roll onto the top of him.

"Levi, I'm running out of breath…" I pant, stopping my movements. He begins to sit himself up, I move along with him.

"It's alright, as long as the three of you are okay…" he feels my rounded stomach, one of them happened to be kicking. I chuckle, leaning myself into his chest. Out of the blue, tears fall from my eyes, I start to sob.

"Hey… What's wrong?" He lifts up my chin grazing his thumb against my cheeks.

"I'm sorry…"

"You have nothing to apologise for, you're beautiful." He tucks my hair behind my ear, I begin moving my hips once again, he grew weak. My lips peck his collar bones, he arches his back grunting at my movements.

"Emirī I- Ich"- Levi grunts before releasing. I puff out, before feeling a sharp pain. I close my eyes removing myself from him, he holds my hands as the pain passes.

"Are you alright?" I nod still keeping my eyes closed for a few more moments, "You are the most beautiful woman in the world…" he holds me close, his hands either side of my bump.

"Levi…" I place my hands over his, our foreheads connected at the touch.

"You are so gorgeous Emirī, I wouldn't know what to do without you…"

"Emirī? What's wrong?" I look down at him, there was no bump, no nudity, just us. He sits up worried, I take his hand placing it on my stomach, he was confused.

"Do you remember that night? I was eight months pregnant, and we were-"

"How could I ever forget such a moment?" Once again, his lips tickle my collar bone.

"I wish that moment could have lasted longer…"

"Emirī," he whispers into my ear, "you will always be my beautiful girl, my gorgeous wife, I promise you one day that moment will come back." He decides to lay beside me. He stares into my eyes as I stare back into his.

"I know I can't have anymore, but once I get the cure, I want to have another one."

"I want another one too." I roll on top of him, holding his wrist against the bed. I pull his shirt open, staring at his muscular body. He manages to sit himself up, gripping onto my pants. He unzips and unbuttons my pants as usual, pulling both my pants and panties down with them. I remain on top, even though his pants are still done up. He supports my back and arse, clenching onto the bare skin. I force his pants off, applying myself onto him for a fast penetration. Levi makes movement with his hips, I do the same clenching his hair and back. Our movements stay in sync, having to take small breaths in between kisses. His lips caress my jaw, I huff a moan. He continues on with his movements, his thrusts were deep, and I couldn't make a noise, it was that pleasurable that I couldn't speak. Levi grunts a few time, I throw my head forwards into the crook of his neck. The same sensation went on for a long length of time, and it had been quite some time since Levi and I had any type of intercourse. He grunts one last time, I huff heavily leaning my body on his.

"Emirī…" I don't reply, I close my eyes resting my body on his. I felt relaxed, he drops himself back, his arms still around me.

"I promise to do whatever to cure you, whatever it takes."


	49. Chapter 49: No Name

Today was preparation for the show, everyone was going to be there, and even Reiner wanted to participate, probably to show off his muscles…

"Sasha, could you help me put the curtains up?" I put down my notepad and pencil picking up the material. The both of us carefully climb up the ladders, Sasha was perfect height, I was a little too short, but I managed either way. Tying one last knot, Sasha completed her side, I struggled a bit. I reached over too far, the ladder fell.

"Emirī! Look out!" Sasha Squeals. Fortunately, Bertolt breaks my fall, catching me in his arms.

"You alright?" He allows me to stand on my own two feet again.

"Yeah… Thanks for that." I gulp flicking my hair out of the way. I pick up my notepad and pencil, stepping back to look at the whole thing. Reiner, Eren, Mikasa, Connie and Jean had carried out a table and three chairs, whilst Krista and Ymir created paper decorations.

"This is looking great!" Armin admired standing along ide me.

"Thanks! I think the decorations should hang down, Commander Erwin, Mike and Moblit said they would be the judges, which I think is great!" the boys puff from exhaustion, apart from Reiner of course.

"Can't wait to see what everyone has got for show." Reiner puts in.

"Yeah, but remember you three," I look at Annie, Reiner and Bertolt, "No Titan shifting! And that includes you too Jaeger!" I wink before walking off. I stop in my tracks, having another flashback memory.

"Wait, please! I can change for you! Let me see my daughter!"

"Oi Emirī," I look up to see Levi standing right in front of me, "You alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm all good." I put on a smile on my face before attaching my lips to his for a small amount of time.

"Are you sure? We can cancel-"

"No! I'm find I promise!"

"I don't know, she did fall before-"

"What? Emirī are you hurt?" he checks me out.

"Levi I'm fine! Plus I would have healed anyway." He expresses anger through his expression.

"Tch, if anything bad happened to you-" I cut him off holding him tightly.

"I know." I whispered in his ear before nuzzling my head into the crook of his neck.

"How ya feeling?" Hange added. I hold up my piece of paper, I shake.

"A little nervous, I don't know why though." We give each other a nod, I head for the middle of the stage, standing in front of a huge crowd, and our judges.

"Alright, before I start, I would like to thank Commander Erwin for letting this happen." I give him a smile, the crowd claps before it goes silent again.

"Now, the rules; No uses of Omni-Directional Manoeuvre Gear, No Titan Shifting and last one is to have fun!" I pause for a moment changing my piece of paper, "Now, we have ten performances, first up we have Sasha Braus, and Connie Springer, second we have Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover, Third of all we have Nanaba, Gelgar and Lynne, Fourth is Historia Reiss, Annie Leonhart, Fifth is Armin Arlert, then we will have a twenty minute break, and then we will start with the sixth act, which is Jean Kirstien and Ymir, Seventh is Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman, Eighth is Hange Zoe," I take a quick cheeky look at Hange before continuing on. "Ninth is all of the 104th Cadet Corps, and last is… No Name?" I look around confused, but I go along with it anyway.

"Alright! Let's bring out the first Act, Sasha and Connie." I walk off the Stage, Connie and Sasha traipse on, the both of them do some type of circus act, I mentally face palmed when the both of them almost fell considering Connie was balancing Sasha on his shoulders whilst she was juggling potatoes. Connie ran around like a headless chook, but Sasha remained in balance. Sasha back flipped off Connie's shoulders before managing a perfect landing. Everyone clapped, and it was my cue to go back on stage.

"Awesome performance! Now we have Bertolt and Reiner!" Reiner came out shirtless, and I couldn't help myself but stare.

"Ehem, so please enjoy this act." I walk off stage whilst Reiner did his weight act, Bertolt assisting him. The night went on, Nanaba, Gelgar and Lynne did a cooking test with Erwin on stage, Historia and Annie did some girly dance, although you could tell Annie was shy, Bertolt didn't seem to mind seeing Annie in a short skirt. Armin made a story up and told everyone, which was actually really good. Now, it was time for the intermission.

"Alright, we're just going to take a short twenty minute break, hope you are all enjoying the show." I announce before walking off the stage. Eren and Mikasa were getting ready for their act, Ymir and Jean were pretty much ready, I almost pissed myself laughing when seeing Jean in a dress. Ymir kept on smirking, I couldn't contain my laughter.

"I'm sorry Jean, but this is pretty damn funny." Connie laughed along with me. It was time for the Acts to come back on, Jean and Ymir hit it off with their play, then turning into a huge argument on stage. I had to rush out on stage to stop their act, I could see in Erwin's eyes, he wasn't impressed. Eren and Mikasa were up next, I think Eren was showing off his cocky confidence in fighting, too bad Mikasa fought back. Hange was next, and she has bought a five metre Titan on stage.

"Hange! What the hell?" Moblit shouted, everyone stood in shock.

"What? Isn't he cute?" The titan went to bite her head, fortunately she dodged it.

"That is it! Hange take it off!" I whispered, I walked off the stage. Reiner and Ymir were arguing over Historia, and I couldn't deal with anymore fighting.

"You're not having my Historia!" Ymir stood up to Reiner.

"She's my partner!"

"Guys…" Historia tried to interrupt, but couldn't get any of their attention.

"What the hell is going on?" I yell at all of them, everyone stares at me with wide eyes.

"Historia is not going with Reiner!"

"Oh my god! We discussed this!" I shout, basically face palming, "Fine then, Ymir you can have Reiner! I'm sick of the both of you, you deserve each other! Historia, you'll be paired with Jean, the rest remains the same. Are we clear?" All of them nod. We all walk out on stage, paired with who I instructed to be paired with, and we did out routine. I was with Armin, which was good. We all did our routine, which was good. Everyone stood up and clapped, surprisingly we had put this all together, considering most of the boys and even Ymir had two left feet.

"Thank you for everything! We have one last act! No name!" I announce, everyone smirking, whereas I had no idea.

"This is 'The Reluctant Heroes'." His voice sounded, I turned around to see him. No Name was Levi.


	50. Chapter 50: The Reluctant Heroes

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, he was in a suit, white ribbon covered half his face. Hange and Mike were also there, and this was a surprise. His voice began to rise like an innocent bird cheeping, his voice in this very moment as he sang was angelic. I couldn't make out the words he was saying, but all I could do was stand in surprise. He grabbed my hand twirling me around before pulling me towards him, his hand on my waist as mine relaxed on his shoulder. As we danced, it felt like the whole world was at peace, that nothing could have disturbed this moment. I thought wrong. I felt loud thumps through the stage, everyone stopped and turned to see two awful looking Titans in a distance.

"Everybody! Grab your gear!" Erwin shouted. I happen to look at the side of my eye, Furlan and Isabel look up in shock, being exposed to this horror so early on. Why now?

"Hange! Taken them!" I run towards the Titans.

"Emirī stop!" Levi of course runs after me, I stop from a distance; this Titan was the Beast Titan I dreamt about. The both of the Titans stopped, the Beast squatting down as if it were to have a conversation with me. We stared at each other, everything was silent.

"Are you Zeke Jaeger?" I shout, the Beast Titan scratched its head.

"So you've heard of me eh?" I knew it…

"Your father knew my father, you turned them in! Your mother became a mindless Titan because of you!" I shout Zeke went closer to me, Levi holding my arm steady.

"You must be another child of Charlie and Katrisa Zoë, I knew that journal was no good the he kept."

"Why did you dob them in? What the hell did they do to you?" I shout.

"We came here to agree with your idea, but I guess not anymore." Zeke and Pieak turn around to leave.

"Wait!" Zeke turns back around "Are you willing for this to happen?"

"Tomorrow we fight, if I win, I will continue this war, if you win, the Titan's curse will be ridded." Zeke spoke again.

"Emirī don't you dare think about this."

"Done, tomorrow it is." I shout walking away.

"Tomorrow."

I have to do this; Levi, for my kids, for my family, for my friends, for my comrades, for humanity and for myself. I cannot sleep, knowing The Beast Titan will be hard, his experience compared to mine, I have no chance. I will try, and I will succeed.

"Hey Emirī, you prepared to fight him?" Reiner questioned as we ate breakfast. I nod, biting down harshly on my piece of bread. I chew getting myself in raged staring into nothing.

"I will defeat him, I've been practicing all night, I will destroy him, I will bring back humanity." I speak as if I were possessed.

"Why the hell are you smiling for?" Levi speaks, I stand to face him.

"Because I will defeat him." I smirk walking off. Everyone knew it was time, it was the time that I faced Zeke Jaeger, everyone walked behind me, all the cadets except my children and Sasha.

"Are you ready Ms Zoë?" The Beast Titan spoke. I had my Manoeuvre Gear, I soar up towards to front of his face.

"I've never been more ready." I jump off, I let my body soar through the air as I flip, biting my hand as the blood spurts, yellow lighting surrounding me. My Titan forms into its body, running for the Beast Titan. He attempts to hit me downwards, I grab his arm preventing the hit, I pull his arm back wrapping myself around his upper body. He grips my ankle pulling me off him tossing me as if I were nothing I land hitting hard. Pull it together. I take a stand, I stare from a distance and see Hange and Levi heading towards me.

"Oi Brat! You don't have to do this!" Levi stands on my shoulder, Hange stands on my head.

"I must." I speak, a tear flowing down. I bend down, preparing to dash towards the beast. Hange and Levi jump off before I speed towards Zeke, I jump up high, crossing my arms in front of my body, my arms spreading out to reveal my sharp claws. I roar landing on top, he falls down. Basically, I scratch the shit out of his body, Zeke only lay there.

"Fight back!" I scream in his face, he grips my nape, my eyes widen before I react kicking my claws on my toes into his eyes, he doesn't let go. He roars in pain, I wrap my hands around his wrists, digging my nails deep into is him, I feel the blood leak from his skin. He sits up he swung his head back before slamming it into mine. I falter back, his jaw opened, he bit down hard into my neck.

"Levi, stop it." I giggle as he tickles my neck with his bites.

"You know you love it brat." He holds me against him, I flip myself over, as he had let go.

"Can't say I don't Captain."

That was it. I flip my body over with all the strength I could use. Still clung on, I rip his head from my neck, I bleed out whilst his head struck the ground. My arm stretches backwards before launching into the Beast Titan's face, punching his face several times. I stood up, stomping on his face, his body jolting.

"Your faith…" Zeke began to speak, his voice was weak, "In humanity is- Worth stopping this war…" My eyes widened. Wait, what the hell is going on right now? Is Zeke Jaeger agreeing with me?

The Beast Titan's head rolls to the side, steam coming from his nape, Zeke revealing his true self.

"Emirī, let me join you, we can work on humanity together." I look away, is this true? What's changed his mind? I sit my body down, pulling myself out into reality again, reality of a human. Levi by my side, he pulls my body from the muscle connected to my body. He picks me up bridal style, taking me to the ground.

"Thank you," I whisper giving Levi a peck on the cheek, "Zeke, are you sure? Or are you messing with me?" I demanded an answer.

"Emirī, you've made me realise a few things over the past year…" Past year? What was he talking about? "I've been keeping watch, you in particular I had come to realise that humanity doesn't need a stupid war, nor does it need giant eating monsters, if you give me a chance, I will summon the Devil of all Earth with you and the others." Zeke spoke out, a young girl had headed closer to Zeke, I assumed this was Pieak.

"Then it's a deal." I put out my hand, he takes it as we shake on it. I could see Levi was slightly uncomfortable, but he knew I was doing this for humanity, for us.


	51. Chapter 51: Hidden

As of lately, I had been speaking with Hange, helping her with adapting and creating more mixtures for the cure.

"Hange, do you think this will work?"

"Emirī, of course it will! It works on normal Titans!" Hange began to chuckle, see the crazy side of her.

"Alright, calm down crazy." I cackle, Hange returns a smile.

"Go see Levi, he's been wanting to see you for ages."

"Huh? Nah he's fine."

"This isn't right, what's going on in between you two?"

"What? Nothing I just want to spend more time with you is all."

"You know, Isy and Furlan are missing you."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I cock a brow, Hange just smirks.

"No, Levi has actually been wanting to see you, it's important you see him."

"Alright fine, I'll go." I roll my eyes. I take out my hair from its ponytail flicking it about as I accidently bump into someone else.

"Geez, oh hey Emirī." Connie had managed to ignore the fact I had basically bumped head with him.

"Hey Connie, how's it going?"

"Eh, could be better, I'm tryna' find Sasha, but I can't see her anywhere."

"Have you tried the Kitchen?"

"Ten times, I can't find her anywhere."

"Maybe she's in the toilets?" I questioned.

"Connie! I literally gave up." Sasha appeared from nowhere.

"What the? Where were you?"

"In the Kitchen!"

"Where?"

"Under the sink!" Sasha playfully punched Connie.

"We're playing hide and seek, wanna play?"

"No thanks, I've gotta find Captain-"

"Oh come on! One round? Please!" Sasha begged.

"Who else is playing? Just the two of you?"

"Everyone is playing! Reiner and Bert, Annie, Mikasa, Armin, Eren! And Jean, everyone."

"Oh, I guess I could go one round." I chuckle. Sasha and Connie jump up and down in excitement.

"Alright, they're all in the dining area, let's go." Connie enthused, Sasha dragging me by my wrist until we met up with everyone who was playing.

"Since Eren was found first, he will be it." Sasha announced.

"Good to see you join us Emirī." Reiner showed off his smug expression.

"Alright, I'll count to twenty." Eren sighed beginning to count. I jogged down the hall, where should I hide? I find my way into an empty room, it was dusty and I was surprised no one had found this room. I cough from the dust, the door swinging open as I jumped from the noise.

"You found this room to did you?" Unexpectedly, it was Bertolt.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone will expect it." I announce coughing. It was dark, I open the window to let some fresh air in. In this very moment, my body felt weak, I could see in Bert's eyes he was full of concern.

"Emirī are you okay?" I don't reply, I hold my head hearing a scream.

"S-Stop!" I scream back closing my eyes as I fall to my knees. I can't hear Bertolt, but I feel him holding me.

"Wait, please! I can change for you! Let me see my daughter!" The man with the woman at the door, I assumed she was his wife.

"Fine." A young girl, relatively sixteen years old approached the man. The man held on to his daughter, not wanting to let her go.

"Father please don't go…"

"I'm sorry Stacy, there's nothing I can do…" the man cries.

"Oh Dad…" Stacy cries into her father's arms, she is devastated. It's as if I'm watching a scenario happen before me. Two men came behind the father, pulling him away from the girl.

"Dad no!"

"Goodbye my sweet love…"

Reality comes back, my breathing was heavy, Bertolt tightly holding me.

"You're alright…"

"T-thanks…" I wipe away the tears.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I stand Bertolt uses his thumb to dry away the tears. I stare into his eyes, Bertolt awkwardly removing his hand.

"Sorry…" He looked away, I stand up as he rest his arms on his knees.

"Don't be," I pause looking back at him "Have you told Annie yet?"

"Told her what?" I could hear in his voice, he was scared and confused at the same time.

"It's obvious Bertolt, you like her, why not tell her?"

"I-um- Wha? No I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Because she's too good for me!" He shouts unexpectedly.

"Oh my god, you're joking right?"

"No! I'm really not…" He stands up.

"I will literally kill you if you don't tell her."

"I can't tell her!"

"Yes you can!"

"No I can't!"

"Yes you can!" I shout one last time before the doors swung open to reveal that everyone who was playing had found us.

"Geez, the only reason we found you was all the yelling." Eren commented.

"Yeah, what the hell is going on in there?" Jean questioned. I glare at Bertolt, he begins to sweat as usual in fear.

"This conversation isn't over." I strut off now really wanting to find the Captain. I go towards my room to see Isabel and Furlan sleeping in huddled positions, I couldn't help but cover them with blankets. I give them both forehead kisses before leaving the room. I wonder down the halls, I look in several rooms and still no Levi.

"Hey sis, how's it going?"

"Hange I can't find Levi."

"He's probably in the showers or something."

"Ugh probably, or he's cleaning something." I smack my hand on my forehead. I start to feel drowsy, I start to feel hot and sweaty, Hange stands up from her desk to see how I am.

"You alright Em?"

"Yeah, I just haven't had a lot to drink today." I tremble, Hange catching me.

"Whoa, you need to take a seat."

"Hange I'm fine…" I stand again, only to completely black out.

"Emirī? You okay?" I sit up shaking my head, moving my hair out of my face.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine." I stand up straight pulling my jacket over my bust.

"Emirī wait!" I walk out not watching where I was going.

"Tch, Damnit Brat!" Levi looked up properly to realise it was me wide eyed, he was only covered in his towel around his waist, still dripping wet from his shower.

"You need to dry yourself better Captain."


End file.
